A Twist of Fate
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: What if Beast wasn't fatally wounded by Gaston, but that in turn meant that Belle never confessed her love? With the spell permanent, an unlikely ally by their side, and the threat of a counter attack by the villagers looming, the strength of Beast and Belle's relationship is about to be put to the test. Will it be able to survive? Or will it all just fall apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Dancing with Death

**A/N - Hello everyone! This is an alternate ending and follow up to my other story; 'The Man Behind The Beast'. This story will also be told from Beast's perspective from a third person view, just like the previous one. I don't think you'll need to have read 'The Man Behind The Beast' in order to understand this story if you just want to dive right in. There might be a few references to it here and there, but I think it will be easy to follow. But if you have read it before hand then that's great!**

 **This story is also based more off of the 2017 version of the characters. It's going to be around ten chapters long, and I'll be posting every Friday, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Dancing with Death**

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Beast's home had been attacked and invaded by a large, angry mob, and then Gaston, the man that wanted Belle's hand in marriage, had climbed the tower to confront him. Beast had been fighting for his life, with a bullet lodged in his shoulder when Belle returned to him. Seeing her again, it lit a fire in him, it made him want to keep fighting, it made him want to live. He would do anything to be with her again.

But just when she was in reach, Gaston came out of nowhere, and attacked him once again, wielding a stone club. Gaston was standing in his way, stopping him from getting to Belle. Beast wasn't going to back down, and once he showed Gaston his true strength, the brave hunter was reduced to a snivelling coward. The tables had turned in an instant.

And now here they were, after the battle had been seemingly won. Belle was standing outside of his balcony, watching silently, unsure of what to say or do as Beast clutched Gaston's neck in his massive paw, holding him over the edge. He could drop him if he wanted to, allow him to take the plunge into the chasm below. All he had to do was let go.

Gaston grabbed hold of Beast's paw and held on for dear life, clawing at his fur and his shirt with his fingernails, desperately trying to save himself, but only succeeding in flailing wildly. "Don't let me go! Please! I'll do anything! Anything!" He cried fearfully. "Don't hurt me, Beast."

Beast stared quietly at him for a moment, his hardened expression beginning to soften. Who was he to choose whether this man lived or died? If he let him fall, then he was no better than he was. Worse even. He would reduce himself to nothing more than a cold hearted monster.

That wasn't him.

He looked passed Gaston and met Belle's gaze. She stared back at him breathlessly, unable to speak a word. Belle had helped him see that he was so much better than that. Killing Gaston, it wasn't what she wanted. He didn't want to do it either. It would accomplish nothing, it would only bring more bloodshed. It would prove to everyone that he was the monster they saw him as.

Beast took a step back and pulled Gaston away from the ledge, bringing him closer to his face. The hunter looked confused and afraid, taking sharp intakes of breath as he came face to face with the creature he came to kill.

"I am not a beast." He growled. On the outside maybe, but not on the inside. Not anymore. He had grown, he had changed. He had gotten better. He was human. The beast was no more. He let out a roar before throwing Gaston to the ground. The hunter quickly got to his feet and scurried away, running down the spiralling staircase that surrounded the dome structure they were standing on. Beast lunged at Gaston to scare him off. "Go, get out." He ordered.

He turned, laying his eyes on Belle. They were alone together once more. She was only a short distance away. He was so close.

He backed away and went down on all fours. He was going to need a bit of running room, as the gap he was about to jump was fairly large.

"Don't, it's too far!" Belle warned him.

He didn't listen. He was willing to take the risk. He let out a grunt of effort as he charged forwards, reaching the edge and pushing himself off with his legs, soaring across the gap and reaching the other side.

Belle leant down to help him up, but he managed on his own. He got to his feet and met her gaze. She stared proudly into his eyes, as he panted heavily, still trying to catch his breath. A smile crossed his lips.

She smiled back at him. But that smile suddenly disappeared, and she looked passed him, her eyes following something behind him that he could not see.

Beast gave her a confused look, but before he could ask her what was wrong, a look of horror crossed Belle's face. "Look out!" She shouted.

Beast whirled around, his gaze landing on Gaston, who was standing on a crumbling walkway with a gun in his hands. He attempted to duck out of the way, but he was too late, Gaston fired and the bullet struck the left side of his waist. Beast clutched the fresh wound and roared in agony, staggering backwards. Unfortunately, his paw didn't touch solid ground, and he toppled backwards, falling down the small flight of stairs and colliding heavily with the hard, stone cold floor of the balcony. The impact knocked the wind out of him.

"Beast!" Belle shouted, running down the stairs and rushing to his aid. "Oh god, are you alright?" She asked frantically, kneeling down beside him.

Beast took his paw off the bullet wound, blood pouring down his shirt and trousers. "I've been better." He replied, wincing in pain.

Belle's expression was filled with concern as she examined the wound. She was a little hesitant to put her trembling hands anywhere near it, in case she ended up hurting him or somehow made the injury worse. He took hold of her hand in his large paw and squeezed it tightly. "Belle, you need to get out of here. I won't let you get caught in the cross fire." Beast warned her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him firmly.

"Please Belle, you have to go. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He pleaded.

She shook her head. "I can't lose you. I won't."

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the balcony. Mere moments later, Gaston appeared at the broken section of the wall, pistol loaded and at the ready. "Belle!" His low, gravelly, booming voice echoed throughout the room.

Belle got to her feet, her hand slipping from his grasp as she turned to face Gaston. "Belle, don't." Beast said weakly, stretching out his arm and attempting to grab her hand once more. She was just out of his reach.

"Get out of the way. I need to put this vile creature out of its misery."

"If you want to hurt him, then you'll have to go through me." Belle replied, speaking strongly, her voice thick with determination and bravery. She wasn't going to back down.

"You still insist on defending this monster? What on earth do you see in him?" Gaston questioned. He was drawing nearer, Beast could see his black boots taking small steps across the room.

"More than I ever saw in you!"

Beast could barely see what was going on. Not only was Belle obscuring his view, but the unbearable pain surging through his body was making it hard to concentrate on anything. He was helpless, completely at the mercy of Gaston if Belle didn't manage to hold him off.

"Belle, I won't ask you again." Gaston growled. "Get out of the way!"

"Stay away from him!" Belle shouted, closing the gap between her and Gaston, grabbing hold of the gun. Beast pushed himself up into a sitting position as Belle and Gaston started to wrestle with the pistol.

He watched fearfully, trying in vain to stand up, to help Belle in some way, but failed miserably. What if the gun went off on accident, she could be killed! He had to do something, he had to-

Gaston ripped the pistol from Belle's grasp, but in the process of yanking it away from her, he smacked her across the face with the barrel of his gun. The force that he hit her with knocked her down, and as she fell, her head collided with the pedestal that supported the sacred rose.

Beast's eyes widened in horror as he stared at Belle's limp body. He then glanced at Gaston, who was staring in disbelief at what he had done.

Beast's inner fury was ignited. He let out a mighty roar, pushing himself off the ground, despite the large amount of pain he was in. He charged across the room, catching Gaston off guard as he rammed into him and slammed him against the wall, causing him to drop his gun. Beast put his large paws around Gaston's throat and lifted him high above the ground as he began to strangle him.

Gaston struggled, kicking his legs and grabbing hold of Beast's arms, attempting to tear his grip off of him. It was futile. Beast tightened his grip around Gaston's throat, gritting his teeth and snarling, as the hunter gagged and wheezed. He was almost crushing his neck.

Gaston stopped struggling and his eyes rolled upwards, the last bit of air escaping from his lungs. Beast held on for a little longer before finally releasing him, allowing Gaston to slump down onto the ground. As much as he wanted to harm him for what he did to Belle, he didn't want to kill him, despite the burning hatred that was boiling away inside of him. It would only weigh heavily on his conscience.

Beast was breathing heavily, the short adrenaline rush fading and being replaced by the pain from the bullets lodged in his shoulder and side. He staggered, his body swaying as he slowly turned around, catching sight of Belle still lying on the ground. He lumbered over to her whilst clutching his aching side, and carefully knelt down beside her. Her brown hair was draped over her face. "Belle?" He whispered, gently brushing her brown locks out of the way. There was a large gash on her forehead and blood trickling down over her eye and cheek.

Belle's eyelids fluttered before they fully opened and she let out a quiet groan. "What happened?" She asked, her hair falling over her face once again as she pushed herself up and clutched her head.

"You hit your head." He told her, offering her his paw. She gladly took it and he helped her up. She stopped nursing her forehead and took her hand away, examining her own blood that stained her palm.

Belle glanced over at Gaston, at his lifeless body slouched against the wall. She put her other hand to her mouth and backed away, pressing herself up against the pedestal. "Is he dead?" She asked.

"No, just unconscious." Beast replied.

Belle put her hand down and let out a heavy sigh. "Good."

"What do you think we should do with him?" He asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

Beast lifted his paw and touched her cheek, running his thumb across her soft skin. "Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

Belle turned to him and placed her hand on the back of his paw, stroking his fur with the tips of her fingers. "I'm fine." She replied. "What about you?"

"I uh..." He trailed off for a moment. "To tell you the truth I'm having trouble standing..." He murmured. His legs were trembling and threatening to buckle. He felt so weak, even more so than before Belle had gotten hurt.

Beast swayed, but Belle placed her hand on his chest, to catch him from falling. "Come on, let's get you over to the bed." She instructed.

She took hold of his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, providing him the support he needed to walk across the room. They carefully went down the second flight of steps and headed over to his bed. Beast lay down on top of the wine red sheets, thankful to be off his feet. The pain pulsating through his whole body was unbearable.

Belle examined the bullet wound in his side, since that one required her immediate attention when compared with the bullet lodged in his shoulder. She took hold of his paw and forced it down on the injury, causing him to hiss through gritted teeth. "Keep pressure on it." She ordered.

Beast pressed down hard on his wound despite how excruciating it was to do so while Belle removed her belt and began to look through her tools, trying to find something that she could use for a medical procedure. She eventually produced a small pair of tweezers, but the expression she that flashed across her face was of dissatisfaction. "It's not enough. None of these are any good." She mumbled, tossing her tools and belt aside.

"Belle, this isn't looking too good. The odds are stacked against me. If I don't make it, I just want you to know..." He began. If he was going to die, then she at least had to know how he felt before it was too late.

Belle shook her head "You're going to be fine. I can fix you, I promise." She told him comfortingly. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him.

"But-" He tried again, only for Belle to interrupt him.

"Remember what I told you before, the last time we were in this kind of situation - don't speak, save your energy." She instructed. She then glanced over at Gaston, and quickly darted over to him. She began to pat him down, checking his jacket and trouser pockets. Beast tried to watch her, to find out what she was doing, but he couldn't hold his head up for long.

After a few seconds, Belle returned carrying a sharp hunting knife. "I'll use this to remove the bullets." She stated. Her hands were shaking as she gripped the handle of the knife, her nerves being put to the test. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly, her hands becoming more steady. She then reached out and moved his paw out of the way. "Stay still, this might hurt a little."

Beast cried out in pain and alarm as Belle dug the hunting knife into the bullet wound. "Sorry!" She apologised. "I'll get it over with as quick as I can!" After what felt like a few agonising minutes, she managed to pry the metal slug out of the deep hole it had carved into his side.

He keeled over and almost fell off the bed as more blood spilled out and the world started to spin. Everything around him, even Belle, became a hazy blur, whilst the urge to vomit almost overpowered him. He felt Belle grab his uninjured shoulder and squeeze it tightly, but his body was so numb that it felt more like a pin prick, barely even noticeable. Her voice hardly registered to his ears either, all he could hear was the thundering of his own heart beat.

"Beast, come on, stay with me!" She pleaded. Her voice seemed to echo and grow distant. "Beast, no, you have to fight it! You have to stay awake! Please!" She begged, shaking him violently.

He couldn't hold on. Sleep was beckoning him. He needed to rest. Blood loss and the strain from the battle with Gaston finally took its toll and he passed out. The last thing he remembered hearing before everything went black was Belle whispering a few simple words that broke his heart.

"Don't leave me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Life of Damnation

**Chapter 2 - Life of Damnation**

He awoke in what could only be described as a vast emptiness. He was standing alone in a white void, with nothing surrounding him or beneath his feet, and yet he wasn't falling despite the fact that there was no solid ground.

However, where he was didn't really matter to him right now. What did matter was something he hadn't noticed at first which he was becoming increasingly and extremely aware of.

He was human.

He lifted his hand, that was absent of claws and fur and touched his face. He ran his fingers across his skin before touching his long blonde hair that was resting neatly on his shoulders. He then glanced down at himself, noticing that his formal attire; which consisted of a jacket, waist coat, trousers and buckled shoes were pure white, just like the world around him. He quickly checked behind him and was thankful when he found that he didn't have a tail anymore either.

It was so relieving to finally be rid of that wretched body, to be returned to his true form. He had missed this, the feeling of what it means to be human. He wanted to smile, he wanted to laugh hysterically, but he also wanted to cry tears of joy.

"Hello, Adam." A soft, warm voice greeted. It came from behind him, and sounded so familiar. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time, but even so, he would recognise it anywhere.

He quickly whirled around, only to discover that the white void wasn't as empty as he had been led to believe. In front of him was the stone structure surrounding the rose garden and his castle, both of which had been drained of all colour. But most importantly of all, standing in the arch way that led into the rose garden was a figure, adoring a simple yet elegant white dress. Her long blonde locks were flowing down over her shoulders and back, but also framed her face beautifully. The woman smiled at him, her rosy red cheeks turning up as she beamed, her bright blue eyes lighting up.

"Mother..." He murmured in disbelief.

His mother stared silently at him, before opening up her arms and inviting him over.

He ran to her. He stumbled and tripped over his own feet as he hurried towards her. He had to reach her as quickly as possible, as he feared she might disappear if he didn't get there fast enough. That he might lose her again. But most of all, he couldn't wait to reunite with his mother. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again.

He reached her in a matter of seconds and threw his arms around her, almost knocking his mother off her feet as he embraced her in a hug. She welcomed him into her arms and hugged him back, squeezing him tightly and stroking his hair lovingly. She was real, she was here. He could hold her and kiss her and never let her go again.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"I missed you too." She replied.

They held their embrace for a little while longer, before his mother pulled away and started checking him over, cupping his face with her hands. "Look at how big you've gotten." She commented. He was a lot taller than her now. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You've grown into quite the handsome young man. But you're still my little boy." She tapped his nose teasingly.

He chuckled. "Well, I haven't really been myself lately, mother."

His mother sighed. "I know."

"You do?" He questioned. She knew about his time as a beast? He had hoped that she would never see him like that. But it seemed that even in death she continued to watch over him.

She took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "Come sit with me." She urged, leading him into the rose garden.

He followed her over to the stone bench and sat down with his mother. He glanced around for a moment, examining the plant life and stone structure. Despite the fact that the roses had always been white, the leaves, stalks, as well as the dog and deer statues overhead were devoid of all colour. He then glanced back at his mother, who smiled warmly at him.

"What is this place?" He asked her curiously, gesturing at the colourless landscape. "Is this... Am I..." He paused. "Am I dead?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe your consciousness is slowly slipping away, only just managing to cling on to life." She replied.

So what was this place? Limbo? Had his mother come here to meet him halfway, to lead him into the after life? By looking for an answer, he had only given himself more questions.

He decided against delving further into where he was exactly. Instead, he would just enjoy his mother's company, as he hadn't been able to do that for a long time. Words could not describe how great it felt to be with her again.

"It's so good to see you." He told her, trailing his hand down her arm, the tips of his fingers gliding along her soft skin. "It's been so long."

"Far too long." His mother agreed. "I'm sorry for leaving you when you were at such a young age. I would have stayed if I could but... I couldn't fight my illness. I wasn't strong enough."

"You don't have to apologise, it wasn't your fault." He responded. "I should be sorry, I resented you for many years for leaving me, even though my anger was clearly misplaced. I should never have allowed myself to hate you for something you couldn't control."

"It's alright, sweetheart. I shouldn't have made promises I couldn't keep. But I have always been there, I've always been by your side, even if you couldn't see me." She told him comfortingly.

He smiled, her words were soothing. It was nice to know that she had been there, acting as his guardian angel.

"You seem to have aged beyond your years, sweet heart. There's a tiredness behind your eyes." She commented, lifting her hand and brushing some of his hair back. "I assume that must be down to your time as a beast."

"You could say that..." He murmured.

"How much time have you been stuck in that form exactly?" She asked.

Even she didn't know how much time had passed. He hadn't been keeping track either. He thought that she would have known, she had obviously been watching over him. He supposed that in death, the passage of time didn't matter, it probably went unnoticed. "Ten years I think, maybe even more. It's hard to say." He answered.

Her expression saddened. "I'm so sorry you've had to endure such suffering, my love. To have to live in the body of that creature for over a decade... I can barely imagine. It hurt to have to watch you experience that."

"As much as I've tried to separate myself from the beast, mother... That creature is me... Was me. We were one in the same." He stated. He had eventually come to accept that, despite the fact that he had tried to detach himself from that body for almost the entirety of the time he had been trapped in it. "I'm just happy to be human again. I'm happy to be here with you."

"As am I." She said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about the curse anymore, not here. You and I can be together again."

"That's great!" He beamed. His smile faltered when a thought that was lingering in the back of his mind surfaced. "But... What about Belle?"

"The girl?" His mother questioned.

"I can't leave her. She needs me." He stated. Even after he let her go, she came back to him. He couldn't just abandon her, not after everything they had been through.

"But that would mean you'd have to go back to being a beast. Is that something you really want to do? I don't want you to have to go through all of that again." She told him, reaching her hand round and stroking his hair.

"I'd do it for her." He stated. "I'd trade away everything for her happiness."

His mother smiled. His words seemed to touch her on so many levels.

He took hold of her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry, mother, but I can't stay. I need to go back."

"I understand. If that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you. I'll only support your decision, no matter what." She replied.

He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, knowing full well that this was probably the last time he would ever see her. His last chance to be with her again. But he couldn't take it. "I wish you could meet her. I wish you could see how much she means to me."

His mother laughed. "Oh Adam, I already know. I can see how much you care for her, just by the way you talk about her, and by the way your eyes light up when you're thinking about her. She clearly means the world to you."

He pulled away, but his hands remained on her arms, which he clenched tightly. He didn't want to have to say goodbye. "More than you could ever imagine."

His mother cupped his face one last time. "I love you, Adam. I hope that no matter what life throws at you, you and Belle will be able to see it through."

He lifted his hands and placed them on top of her own. "I love you too, mother. And I like to think that as long as Belle is with me, I'll be able to accomplish anything."

She pulled his head closer to her and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she moved away. "Good luck." She whispered.

He stood up and moved away, slipping from her grasp. "Goodbye mother."

She held his gaze, a ghost of a smile still on her face. "Goodbye Adam."

It happened in an instant. One minute he was standing, facing his mother, and then the next he was lying on top of his bed, staring blankly at the drapes that hung from the canopy. He took a sharp intake of breath, filling his lungs with air before exhaling deeply. The sensations of his body were starting to return to him. He lifted his head, wincing when he felt a sudden rush of pain, which made him feel a little light headed. He glanced down at himself and caught sight of the thick brown fur covering every inch of his body, as well as the large amount of muscle mass on his torso. He could also see the long lion's tail poking out from under him as he was lying on it, as well as his huge paws and claws. He could feel the horns growing out of his head, and his mane-like fur trailing down his neck. His fangs dug into the inside of his lip.

He was a beast once more.

Beast sighed deeply. Part of him wished he could have stayed with his mother, so that he could have remained human. But in hindsight, he doubted that any of that had been real. It was most likely a dream his unconscious mind had conjured up while he had been out cold and he had fooled himself into thinking that it had all been part of reality. But now that he was awake... It just felt too good to be true. It had to be a dream. It had to be fake.

Beast shook his head and pushed the thought of his dream to the back of his mind. He noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, but he had some ripped white fabric wrapped around his waist, which was most likely a make shift bandage. He also had some ripped fabric tied around his shoulder, that had been threaded under his arm in order to tie it round. On closer inspection, he noticed that the fabric had a small golden tint to it. The makeshift bandage around his waist was soaked in some of his own blood.

He grimaced and flopped back down, allowing his head to crash onto the pillow. However, his horns prevented him from getting properly comfortable. He doubted that he could get settled even if he wanted to, as his body was still aching. Not only had he been shot twice, but his back felt badly bruised after being battered with a stone club.

Beast turned his head slightly and his eyes landed on Belle, who was sitting in a chair close by his bedside, just like she had done several days before when she treated the injuries he had sustained from the wolf attack. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, and she was staring down at the floor, lost in deep thought and unaware of what was going on around her. He could see that her hands were stained with his blood, and the skirt of her dress was shredded. She must have torn it herself to use the excess material as bandages. It was obvious that she had been working tirelessly in order to save him, using anything she had on hand. However, she still had a gash on her forehead which didn't seem to have been treated properly, as there was still dry blood underneath it. She must have been too concerned about his needs to focus on cleaning herself up.

"Belle...?" He addressed her. His throat was a little sore, it hurt to speak. His voice sounded strained too.

Belle's head shot up and she quickly jumped out of her chair. She closed the small gap between them and stood beside him, her brown eyes full to the brim with joy. "Oh god, Beast, I'm so glad you're alright." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was starting to think that... You'd never wake up." She murmured.

Beast coughed and heaved himself into a sitting position, which sent a violent stinging, pulsing sensation through his body. He gritted his teeth and tried his best to ignore it. "I'm not dead just yet." He muttered half-jokingly.

"Well, it seemed like you were for a while." Belle commented. She placed her hand on his arm and ran her fingers through his fur. "I thought that I might have lost you." She whispered quietly. She was avoiding eye contact.

"I'd never leave you." He told her comfortingly, placing his large paw on top of her hand, covering it entirely.

Belle locked eye contact and stared deeply into his blue eyes for a moment, as he stared deeply into her brown orbs. A smile crossed her lips. "It's so good to see you awake." She stated. She then glanced down at his paw and placed her other hand on top of it.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A few hours." She answered.

"And you've been sitting with me all of that time?"

Belle nodded. "Of course. I wanted to be there when you woke up. I wasn't going to leave your side, not even for a second, just in case you took a turn for the worse."

"I don't think that would have happened, not when I'm in your care. You've treated my wounds so well. I have to thank you for that. I don't know what I would have done without you." Beast said gratefully.

Belle laughed half-heartedly "I'm not exactly a medical expert, I know how to treat cuts and bruises, but I'm definitely not a doctor, so I'm sorry if you're a little sore in places. I'm afraid there's not much I can do about the pain for now, but I've stopped the bleeding and stitched up both of the bullet wounds, so don't try to move too much or strain yourself, as you might pull out the stitches." She instructed.

Beast bobbed his head. "Noted." He replied. "Now that you've done all you can for me, I think it's time you take care of yourself. That gash on your head needs some attention." He commented, gesturing at it with a small flick of his head.

Belle moved her hand off his paw and touched the gash, wincing slightly as she did so. "I'll see to it later, right now you're still my main concern."

"But Belle, you shouldn't keep putting me first, you need to worry about yourself too." Beast protested. He only wanted what was best for her.

"Could you lean forwards for a second?" She requested. He gave her a confused look but did as he was told. Belle took hold of his pillow and fluffed it up for him. "I'm not the one that took a bullet to the shoulder and the gut." She argued, as she finished plumping up the pillow and moved out of the way so that he could lean back. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, honestly. Just focus on getting better and start getting plenty of rest."

"But if I don't worry about you, then who will?" Beast questioned.

Belle smiled at that. He could tell that she appreciated how concerned he was about her wellbeing "You can worry about me as much as you want, but after you get better."

"Fine." He grumbled.

Belle grinned and a small amount of laughter escaped her lips. He would never get tired of hearing her laugh, it was music to his ears.

Just as Beast was settling down, something caught his attention. There was an empty space where Gaston should have been. "Wait, where's Gaston?" He asked, shooting back up. That swift movement caused his side to hurt.

"He's in the dungeon." Belle informed him.

"Who put him in there?" He questioned. "It couldn't have been you, you were too busy monitoring me, you said so yourself."

"I made a friend." She stated simply. "I'll introduce you to him later."

Beast gave her another confused look. A friend? That didn't clear anything up.

"It's a long story, and I can't say much about it right now, as you really need to get some rest. Just trust me, I've got everything under control."

"Alright. I trust you." Beast replied. "But what about the other villagers?"

"They fled the castle a while ago. I think Gaston was the only one who made it passed the front door."

"Huh." He hummed in response. He definitely preferred facing just one of the villagers, instead of the entire mob. He wouldn't have lasted long.

He was about to lay down and press the back of his head into the pillow, when something else caught his eye. Something that made his blood run cold and caused his voice to become lodged in his throat.

He must have had a horrified look on his face, as Belle could clearly tell that something was wrong. "Beast, are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

He couldn't speak. After staring silently across the room for a few seconds, he finally got his voice back. "Belle... When did the last petal fall?"

The rose, contained within the glass case on top of the stone pedestal, had been reduced to nothing but a stalk, with withered, blackened petals scattered at the base.

Belle stared at it for a moment before looking back at him. She placed her hand on top of his paw and squeezed it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Beast, I..." Her voice wavered off, as she didn't know what to say. He too was at a loss for words.

Belle knelt on the bed and lay across him, wrapping her arms around his huge frame and embracing him in a hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, hugging him tighter.

Beast let out a strangled gasp. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He sat there for a moment, completely motionless. After what felt like an eternity, he managed to break his gaze off of the rose - or what little remained of it - and looked down at Belle. Her face was buried into his chest. He hesitated for a few seconds, before resting his chin on top of Belle's head and hugging her back. She looked so small in his arms.

He couldn't believe it. He thought he had more time... He didn't realise that that time had already slipped away, that his chance was gone. He was too late, he had failed to break the curse. And now... it was permanent. He glanced down at his body, taking a quick, sweeping look at his fur, tail, paws and claws. _This_ was permanent.

He closed his eyes and held them tightly shut. He couldn't bear to look at himself anymore.

He was going to remain a beast... Forever.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unlikely Friend

**Chapter 3 - An Unlikely Friend**

Beast felt something warm touch his face. He fluttered his eyelids open, to find that there was sunlight streaming through the nearby window and from the balcony. The bright, heavenly glow was shining on him and banishing the shadows that lingered in the darkest corners of his room. He wondered what time of day it was, perhaps it was morning, or maybe it was much later than that, and the sun had only just managed to peak out from behind the clouds.

He quickly discovered that he was alone. His arms were empty, and Belle was gone. He glanced over at the chair, where she had been sitting before, only to find that it was absent of Belle too.

He must have fallen asleep during their embrace, he had been so exhausted after the whole ordeal with Gaston. She must have slipped away while he was resting. But where had she gone? Where could she be?

The castle was deathly silent. No, wait... There was some noise, coming from downstairs. A voice - no, two voices - soft, murmuring, barely noticeable. His strong sense of hearing aided him, allowing his ears to catch on to the conversation that was taking place.

One of them had to be Belle, but who did the other voice belong to? Her 'friend'?

"Belle?" Beast called out.

No answer, just the howl of the wind and the steady draft. Beast sat up fully, as he had been leaning back on his pillow and bed frame. His side stung and he winced in pain. He placed his paw on the wound, running his clawed fingers across the bandage. He felt another rush of pain. Just by putting pressure on that area caused a fiery, burning sensation to pass through him.

'Don't try to move too much or strain yourself' Belle's words echoed in his mind. He'd have to go carefully, take everything nice and slowly, as he was still recovering.

Beast heaved himself off the bed, placing his paws down on the stone floor and using the bed frame as support to help him stand up. Once he was on his feet, he took his paw off the bed frame and waited for a few seconds, standing completely still, just to make sure that he was balanced and could stand on his own. He didn't immediately collapse, so that was a good sign. Now he just had to tackle walking.

He took a step forwards, and swayed for a moment as he dragged his other paw behind him. He suddenly felt light headed and his side started to ache. His vision became hazy and blurred, dark splotches covering his view before he completely lost all sight. Beast clutched his wound and waited as this wave crashed over him, the feeling of faintness passing after a brief moment. His eyesight quickly returned to him as well.

He had to take it nice and slowly, he needed to remind himself of that, there was no need to rush. He began to stagger across the room, walking round the bed and over to the door. He picked up a blue cloak along the way that was made of silk and draped it over his shoulders, before leaving the comfort of his bedroom and following the sound of the voices. They were coming from the hall by the front entrance, that much was certain.

As he walked downstairs, Beast examined the condition of the West Wing. It was still falling apart, there were large gaping holes in the walls, and pieces of stone grumbling away and falling into the vast nothingness below. At least the castle wasn't ready to collapse just yet, if he had to guess, he'd say it had a few years left before it became a pile of rubble, and that would be long after the magic had faded.

Beast stopped halfway between the bottom of the stairs that led out of the West Wing, and the top of the next staircase that would take him down to the entrance hall. However, he didn't venture any further when he caught sight of Belle close beside the front door, which had been left wide open, talking to someone he had never seen before.

"How is he?" The stranger asked Belle.

Beast looked the stranger up and down, trying to get a good visual of them. It was definitely a man from observation. He was short, around Belle's height, and didn't have the most athletic physique, to put it politely. His long black hair that was loosely tied back was also messy and unkept, it looked like he had been dragged through a hedge, and some of the strands had fallen out of the ponytail. He was wearing a large, greyish blue coat, that trailed down and ended just above his knees. Under his jacket was a sandy brown waist coat, and around his neck was a red, almost pink coloured cravat. Peeking out from under his cravat was the collar of a white shirt, that he was wearing under his waist coat. He also wore black trousers, and brown socks that went up to his knees, with brown buckled shoes to go along with them.

Beast tried wracking his brain, searching for any trace, any memory of this man, but he came up with nothing. It was clear that he had never met him before in his life. So how did Belle know him? Was he from the village? He thought everyone in the village made fun of her.

"He's alright." Belle answered the stranger. "I think." She added. Her facial expression was filled with a sense of uncertainty.

"Well, that's something, I guess." The stranger replied. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Um... I could really do with some proper bandages, in case the wound opens back up. My dress fabric won't do him much good. And if you could find some herbs, just something to help relieve the pain, something he could eat, or that could be made into a drink, anything like that, it would be very helpful." Belle told him.

The stranger nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Lefou." She said gratefully.

Lefou? So that's what his name was. But it still didn't clear anything up.

"But if you can't get your hands on any of that stuff, then it's fine, I might be able to manage without. I doubt anyone in the village will hand it over, not after what happened here... Not after you sided with us." Belle added.

"Most of the villagers have probably locked themselves in their houses. They'll be too scared to come out, in case the big, horrid beast shows up." Lefou replied. He had a bit of a mocking tone for the latter part of his sentence. "At least, that's what I hope. That way I can take something from the market stalls that they left out."

"You're going to steal?" Belle questioned, folding her arms.

"I was going to leave them some money. Though I am running a little bit low on coins... Spent most of them on..." He trailed off. "I'll tell you about it later. There are some herbs growing close by the trail Gaston and I used to ride on when we went hunting, so I might be able to get you what you need from the woods."

He knew Gaston? Was he a friend of his? Why would Belle associate with someone that was friends with Gaston? This was becoming even more confusing.

"Just be careful. After the attack, I think the villagers are even more scared, and that could mean that they're likely to do something else - something worse out of fear."

"I'll sneak into the village, get some bandages, and be out before anyone knew I was there." Lefou assured her.

"And could you check on my father, try to find out where he is? I'm worried about him." Belle requested.

"Maurice is a smart man, I'm sure wherever he is, he's found somewhere safe." Lefou told her.

"Well, if you find him, just bring him back here."

"Of course."

Beast couldn't take it anymore, he needed to intervene, he needed to find out who this 'Lefou' was. He wasn't in a trusting mood right now, not after the castle had been attacked, not after he had given Gaston a chance to get away, only to be shot in return for his kindness.

Beast walked over to the staircase and headed down, coming into both Belle and Lefou's line of sight. Lefou glanced up at him, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates as he examined the creature slowly approaching them.

Belle followed Lefou's gaze and turned to face Beast. "What are you doing down here? You should be resting." She told him. Her voice was thick with concern, although she sounded like she was scolding him.

"I was wondering where you were." Beast replied.

Belle walked away from Lefou and approached Beast, moving halfway up the centre staircase. She looked a lot better, she had cleaned up the gash on her forehead, and washed off any blood that had still been on her hands, but she was still adoring the tattered white and gold tinted dress that had a ripped skirt.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have left you." She apologised. "I just needed to sort out some things." She informed him.

Beast looked passed her and met eyes with Lefou, who was still staring at him, his mouth hanging open and frozen in an expression that was a mixture of both horror and amazement. "Who is this?" He asked, looking back at Belle and meeting her gaze.

"Oh, right." Belle murmured, turning to the side and waving her hand in Lefou's general direction. "Beast, this is Lefou, he's been helping me take care of you." She introduced him. "He's the friend I told you about, the one that put Gaston in the dungeon."

She then looked over at Lefou and gestured at Beast. "Lefou, this is Beast, you haven't formally met."

Lefou was silent, lifting his hand and pointing a trembling finger at Beast. "You're a lot bigger and a lot more frightening in person. I wasn't completely fazed by you when I saw you in that magic mirror but... Whoa." He murmured in disbelief.

Lefou's eyes darted back and forth between Belle and Beast, before his gaze settled on the former. Surprisingly enough, the young man was more terrified when facing Belle, so Beast knew immediately that she was giving him a harsh look. That's what he imagined Lefou was staring at, as all he could see was the back of Belle's head. Or maybe she was giving him a silent message through body language and facial expression alone that said 'Why would you say that to him?!'

He liked to think it was the latter as he tried to picture that kind of face.

"No offence." Lefou added, his voice cracking a little, probably due to nervousness. The scornful look Belle was most likely giving him must have shaken the poor fellow up. Beast certainly wouldn't want to be in his position, on the receiving end of Belle's fury. He wanted to laugh, but forced himself not to.

"None taken." Beast replied. He couldn't exactly blame Lefou for his comment, as it was true, he was rather frightening, especially to new, unfamiliar people.

Belle turned back to him. "Anyway, you should get back to bed." She instructed. "I'll help you back up to your room if you need it."

"I'll take my horse and ride back to the village." Lefou stated. "I should be back in an hour or two, if everything goes to plan and I don't end up being ambushed and tied to up to be used as some sort of bargaining chip." He joked.

"Don't say that, you'll make me worried if you're gone longer." Belle responded.

"Sorry!"

"Too late, you've planted the idea in my head now!"

They both laughed. Beast glanced at the duo, raising a confused eyebrow as they chuckled. Should he be laughing too? It wasn't all that funny... Plus, Lefou was putting himself in grave danger, this matter couldn't be simply played off. Then again, Beast had made light of worst situations. Futhermore, when did he become so inept at social situations?

Belle walked up the final steps and joined Beast at the top. Just as Lefou was leaving, he paused in the doorway and turned back. "Belle, do you want me to do anything with the objects out here?" He asked.

Beast's blood ran cold. "Objects?" He murmured. Belle looked up at him, a small trace of sorrow in her brown eyes. The same amount of sorrow that was beginning to swell inside his heart.

"Yes. The ones that came to life. I know they can pretend to be ordinary objects but... They haven't moved in a while, they're just out there... In the cold. Is something wrong with them?"

Beast's breath became caught in his throat. He moved passed Belle, treating her as if she was practically invisible due to his tunnel vision, and hurried down the stairs. "Beast, wait!" Belle called after him, but her voice barely registered to his ears.

He stumbled on the bottom step and almost fell onto his knees, but thankfully managed to stay up right, and charged outside, ignoring the surges of pain that were being caused by such swift movement.

Beast was met by the harsh, cold winter air. He stood at the entrance to the castle, the sight before him making him feel sick to his stomach.

Gathered, huddled together, were several of the castle staff, frozen in place, completely unmoving, snow collecting on top of them. The sky had turned dark, and the sun that had woken him up earlier had vanished behind a cloud.

How could he forget? How could he have forgotten that if the spell became permanent, all of the servants would become nothing more that objects? That there souls would be gone and only the shells they had inhabited for ten long years would be left. What he was looking at was essentially their corpses.

What were they even doing out here? Had they been celebrating their victory, after driving off the villagers, only to have their lives stripped away from them in an instant?

Beast collapsed onto his knees, choking up a sob. He felt sick, he wanted to vomit. There was a pain in his chest, a heavy weight on his heart. He cried out, completely grief stricken as tears ran down his face, staining his fur covered cheeks. He had been too busy thinking of himself, thinking of the fact that he was trapped in the body of this creature forever, to realise that he had lost them, that he had failed them. Why didn't he think of them the moment he realised all of the petals were gone?! Why?! Was he really just as selfish as ever?

He hated himself for not thinking of them, not even once.

Luimere, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts, Chip, Plumette, Chapeau, Maestro Cadenza, Madame Garderobe, Froufrou and so many others... They were all gone. All that was left was a candlestick, clock, teapot, teacup, duster, coat rack, piano, wardrobe and many other objects, that could no longer talk, no longer move... That were no longer alive.

Beast slammed his fist against the ground as he cried more, loud, shaking, wracking sobs escaping his lips as he shook and wept.

A hand touched his shoulder. He clenched his teeth, holding back his tears and turning his head, to see Belle crouched down beside him, her bright, angelic, radiant face pulling him out of the murky, suffocating depths of grief and despair. "I'm so sorry, Beast." She whispered, gently squeezing his shoulder, and touching his cheek with the other hand. "I know this is hard for you... It's hard for me too, but you can mourn them later. We'll mourn them together, but you still need to rest. You need to get better."

"What's the point?" He questioned, his voice cracking.

"It's what they'd want, you know it is. Please Beast, come back inside, come back to bed." She pleaded. "If not for yourself, then do it for me. Do it for them, do it to honour their memory. They've always wanted what's best for you. They'd want you to keep fighting."

Beast let out a shaky sigh. He glanced round at his fallen friends before looking back at Belle and nodding. "Alright." He murmured in agreement.

Belle helped him back to his feet and allowed him to lean on her for support as they headed back inside. Lefou was by the door and watched silently as the two walked up the stairs, unsure of what to do with himself.

"We can't just leave them out there." Beast whispered, freezing in his tracks.

Belle paused and looked up at him sadly, and then glanced over her shoulder. "Lefou, before you go, could you move those objects inside, please?" She asked.

"Sure. Where do you want me to put them?"

"Just put them by the stairs for now. I'll come down in a bit and help you move some of the heavier objects."

Lefou nodded and set to work, heading outside to fulfil the request.

"Come on." Belle urged, tugging gently on his arm.

Beast said nothing and continued to walk back upstairs. Once they reached his room and headed inside, Belle let him go, removing his cloak and hanging it up for him, while he walked over to the bed on his own and collapsed on top of the wine red sheets. He then reluctantly rolled over onto his back and hoisted himself up into a sitting position. He stared blankly at the petal-less rose that still sat idly in the glass case across the room.

He felt drained. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and escape the waking world, to get away from this awful reality.

Belle crossed the room and sat down on the bed. She lifted her hand and touched his face, before gently making him turn his head towards her. She gave him a comforting smile, although her eyes were filled with tears. He lifted his paw and took hold of her hand, tracing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"Part of me wishes you let me die." He admitted.

"Don't say that." She replied.

"Why do I deserve to live and they don't?" He questioned. "I'm the one that caused this, I'm the one that should have fixed it! But I didn't... And now they're dead because of me." He whimpered. A tear trickled down his face. Belle lifted her other hand and wiped it away. "It's all my fault."

"You did all you could." She told him softly.

"It wasn't enough, it was never enough. I failed, I failed them, I'm so useless." He murmured. "They should have lived, not me, I should have died in their place."

"Please, stop saying that." She pleaded. Belle's body tensed up, his words visibly hurting her.

"I'm sorry, Belle, it's just... They weren't just my servants, they were my friends, my family... They treated me like one of their own, they loved me and cared for me and all I ever did was throw it back in their faces, all I ever did was mistreat them. I never thanked them, not even once. They only wanted to help me, they did all they could... But it was all for nothing..." He muttered. "I never even got the chance to tell them how much they mean to me."

"They knew." Belle assured him. "They always knew, they could see it, they could see that deep down they meant so much to you, you didn't even have to say it."

"Is that true?" Beast asked.

She nodded "You meant the world to them, and they knew that you felt the same way."

He sighed deeply. "That's a comforting thought but... What am I going to do without them?"

"I don't know." Belle replied honestly. "But you still have me. I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that."

Beast gave her a ghost of a smile and stroked her hair, eventually allowing his paw to nestle behind her head. "Thank you, Belle, for everything. You being here... It makes it all a little bit bearable."

"We'll get through this, I'll be there for you every step of the way." She told him.

The two fell quiet for a moment. Belle got off the bed and brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Try to get some sleep. I'm going to go help Lefou move everyone back inside, and then I'll come sit with you for a while."

Beast nodded silently in agreement and laid down, rolling onto his right side and resting his head on the pillow. He didn't dare try leaning on his left side, as the injury on his waist would most likely cause a lot of discomfort. Besides, he wanted to face Belle as well as the door, so that he could catch a glimpse of her coming back in. If he was still awake by that point that is. Belle placed her hand on his paw and gave it a comforting squeeze. "See you soon."

She walked away, but lingered in the doorway for a moment. Beast met her gaze, and she gave him a weak smile, before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Beast stared at his paw, opening and closing his fist. He could still move, still think, still feel... The servants couldn't. Why did they have to die, why did they have to suffer for what he had done?

This wasn't fair. They didn't deserve this, this wasn't the fate they deserved.

He sniffled softly and closed his eyes. He began to go over their names in his head, over and over again. As long as he kept them in his memory, they would never truly die. Knowing that was enough to lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Enemy of my Enemy

**Chapter 4 - Enemy of my Enemy**

Instead of awakening in the comfort of his own room, Beast found himself completely and utterly alone in a swirling, empty black void. The darkness encompassed the entire area, rendering the act of scouring the distance for any sign of life pointless. However, there was a strange, foreboding fog beginning to roll in, constantly shifting and changing, almost like... It was alive. Beast shuddered, but before he could even think about fleeing, the fog was upon him, and clouded his vision in an instant. It began to circle him, like a predator stalking its prey, and then out of this swarm came an outcry, hundreds of voices screaming as one. Beast yelped in alarm, covering his sensitive ears in a futile effort to drown out the deafening screeches. So many people, begging to be heard, each individual pained shout lost in the sea of noise. And then... It stopped. He lowered his paws, a warm liquid trickling down the side of his head and neck, the source being his right ear. Although, instead of being greeted by the familiar silence - which he had come to expect from this strange place - he was treated to the sounds of footsteps, as a group of figures emerged from the shadows. He glanced around, quickly realising that the figures were surrounding him, just like the fog, and now he was caught right in the middle of their trap.

His stomach dropped, whilst a sense of dread began to grow, as he worked up all the courage he could muster to call out to the strangers. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Don't you recognise us?" A familiar voice shot a question back at him. It sounded like Lumiere.

Beast squinted and examined the shadowy figures, trying to discern any similarities to his fallen friends. Despite his searching, they were simply unrecognisable, each one looked exactly the same as the other and it was hard to tell any of them apart.

"How could you forget about us?" Another voice asked. This one sounded like Cogsworth.

"I didn't mean to forget, I swear, I just- I-" Beast was at a loss for words, he couldn't even string a sentence together, let alone finish one. His brain had been fried.

"How could you let us die?" The voice of Mrs Potts asked. Her tone was not as venomous as the others, she sounded broken, like she was on the verge of tears.

"I didn't! I didn't want you to die, I tried to save you!" He replied, his voice cracking.

"All you had to do was tell Belle that you love her, but you couldn't even manage that." Cogsworth spat.

"I tried to tell her, I wanted to, but I couldn't, so many things just got in the way." He attempted to explain, glancing round at the dark silhouettes, seeking some slither of humanity. He watched with mild horror as they shuffled nearer.

"This is all your fault." Lumiere growled scornfully.

"Your fault, your fault, your fault." The voices chanted in unison.

"You let us die." The voice of Chip spoke up. "The end... It was so dark and so cold."

The figures had gotten even closer, they were only a few feet away from him now.

"You could have saved us! But you weren't there when we needed you most." Cogsworth stated.

"I wanted to be there, and I would have been, but I was hurt." Beast responded.

"You're pathetic." Lumiere scoffed. "But now you get to suffer, just as we did, only your suffering will be eternal. You will live forever knowing that you are nothing more than a failure! And that's all you'll ever be!" He shouted.

The moving shadows were a hairs breadth away, they surrounded him, confining him to such a small, suffocating space, as they chanted "Failure, failure, failure." Over and over and over again, their voices getting louder and louder, the level of intensity rapidly increasing to shouts, until they were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Beast collapsed to his knees and clasped his paws to his ears once more - his pad briefly coming into contact with the blood trail - but their words began to echo in his mind, roaring inside of his head. Tears streamed down his face as the figures towered overhead, continuing to relentlessly torment and mock him. "I'm sorry!" He cried. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

He woke up with a start. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, his face dripping with a mixture of sweat and tears. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, his voice bounching off the walls and echoing throughout the room. His whole body was shaking like a leaf as he panted heavily.

"Beast, calm down. It's fine, everything's fine, I'm here." Belle told him comfortingly, embracing him in a hug without even a moment of hesitation. "It's just a nightmare, you're alright. Just breathe." She patted his back soothingly.

He let out a sigh of relief and rested his chin on Belle's shoulder. He lifted one arm and wrapped it around her, accepting the warm hug. They held their embrace as Beast's breathing became steady and he relaxed into Belle's arms. Once she knew he had settled down, she pulled away and treated him to a pleasant smile. He was glad that she was the first person he got to see when he rejoined the waking world.

"Sorry Belle, if I startled you." He apologised.

"Don't worry, you didn't." She reassured him. She then lifted her hand and placed the back of it on his forehead. "You're warm, and you're sweating, do you think you might be running a fever?" She questioned.

"It was probably just my dream, it worked me up into quite a state." He replied.

"I hope it was just that. I don't want you getting sick." Belle muttered worriedly. She stared at him for a moment, examining his face, almost as if she was trying to read his thoughts. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked concernedly.

"I'd rather not." Beast responded.

"It must have been a really bad dream. You were so restless in your sleep, you were tossing and turning, then you started talking, and then you were shouting..."

"I said I don't want to talk about this!" He barked forcibly, a rush of anger flooding through him. Belle looked slightly unnerved by how he lashed out, leading Beast to immediately regret it. "Sorry." He said in a hushed whisper, his gaze softening. He didn't mean to be so defensive... He just didn't like to be pressured. Besides, he felt guilty enough as it is about the servants' deaths, and now that same guilt was affecting his dreams, terrorising him in his sleep. There was no escape from it. He didn't want to have to relive that awful experience by talking about it.

"I understand. You don't have to say anything about it if you don't want to." Belle stated. "Just... don't let your inner demons get the better of you."

How did she know? How did she manage to read him so easily? She seemed to know him so well.

"I won't." Beast responded.

She placed her hand on his paw and gave it a gentle pat. "Lefou and I managed to move everyone back inside. They're out of the cold, wind and snow now, just like you wanted."

"Thank you for doing that." He said gratefully. "I just hated the thought of leaving them out there, like they had been... Forgotten."

"No problem. I didn't want to see them left out there either." She replied.

Belle got off the bed and walked over to a table that was across the room. "While you were asleep, Lefou rode out to the village to collect the stuff I asked him to get, but he came back sooner than expected. Apparently he ran into Agathe in the woods and she just so happened to have everything we needed." She told him, holding up some clean bandages and a bowl, but he couldn't make out the contents. "We've finally got a bit of luck on our side."

"Who's Agathe?" Beast questioned.

Belle turned and crossed the room again, heading back over to him. "A poor beggar woman from the village." She told him. "I used to give her loafs of bread every morning, after I had visited the market. Although she would never take it unless it had a side order of jam! She loves jam." Belle chuckled to herself.

"Is Lefou still here?" He asked.

"No, he headed out again. It's just you and me here." She answered. "Well, and Gaston, he's still in the dungeon." She added. Had the thought of Gaston briefly slipped her mind? Did she like the thought of it being just the two of them? Was he reading too much into this?

"Is he running another errand for you?"

"Yes, he's my new little errand boy!" She joked through her own short burst of laughter. Her tone turned serious again in the blink of an eye. "Lefou received intel on where my father is from Agathe, she even offered to act as his guide, said that she would take him directly to him. Lefou decided to bring back the supplies I needed for you before he went to find my father." She explained.

Her hands were shaking, causing a loose trail of fabric hanging off the bandages to swing from side to side, and whatever was inside the bowl to rattle. She blinked rapidly and took a sharp intake of breath. "I do hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's fine." Beast told her reassuringly. "Besides, the villagers are probably too worried about me coming to attack them and have lost all interest in him."

"I hope so." She muttered. "I should have never left him alone. I should have brought him here with me."

Beast gave her a sympathetic look. He wanted nothing more than to see Belle's father returned to her safe and sound.

"Well, there's no use worrying about that now." Belle stated, trying to sound cheerful. "Lets change your bandages."

She put the bowl she had collected to one side and placed the fresh bandages on the bed. "Would you like me to do anything?" Beast asked.

"Just sit up straight without leaning on the bed frame so that I have some elbow room and I'll start removing the old bandages." She instructed.

Beast did as he was told and sat up, shifting to the centre of the bed so that Belle had enough space to work with. As she began peeling off the dress fabric, Beast decided to strike up a conversation. "So... When did you plan on telling me how you and Lefou know each other?" He asked.

"I was always planning on telling you, I just couldn't find the right time." Belle replied, loosening off the makeshift bandage. He didn't realise how tight it had been around his waist until it dropped onto his lap and he could see the impression it had left on his fur.

"Now seems like a good time." He commented.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She responded, collecting the blood stained dress fabric and dumping it on the floor for the time being. "Lefou comes from the village. He's been friends with Gaston for a very long time." She began.

"Why are you friends with someone that's so close to Gaston?" Beast questioned, his voice thick with confusion. It seemed odd that she would befriend someone that associated with the same man that tried to force her into marrying him and attempted to kill Beast.

"Well, I don't think Gaston ever classed Lefou as a friend, more of a lackey, that he called his friend in order to make Lefou feel special and wanted." Belle explained.

"Gaston certainly sounds like a great friend." Beast commented wittily.

Belle laughed. "Oh, he's the greatest friend you could ever have." She joked along with him. "But anyway, Lefou told me that recently he saw Gaston for who he truly was; a selfish and cruel man. After Gaston abandoned Lefou just because he was slowing him down, Lefou decided to join our side. Once the fight was over, I encountered Lefou as I rode in on Philippe, he offered to hold him for me and told me where you and Gaston were. He also told me that he wanted to make up for all the damage Gaston had done in any way he could. And I thought that was very good of him, since it isn't exactly his responsibility." She paused for a moment and examined the stitches on his side, before moving on and setting to work on taking off the bandage around his shoulder.

"I didn't get to know Lefou very well until now. He was always in Gaston's shadow, he followed him everywhere, and since I tried to avoid Gaston as much as possible, I ended up avoiding him too, so we never got a chance to properly talk. But now that Gaston is locked up and Lefou is helping us, I've begun to see him in a whole new light. He's a good man, he was just being influenced by the wrong person." She finished, just as she was removing the bandage off his shoulder. She gave the wound a brief sweep with her eyes before picking up the fresh bandages, while dumping the makeshift one on the pile with the rest.

"So, do you trust Lefou?" Beast asked.

"What do you mean?" Belle questioned as she began wrapping the bandages around his waist. "Three layers should be enough." She muttered to herself under her breath.

"You don't think he'll let Gaston out of his cage while our backs are turned?"

"No, I don't think so." She replied. "Hold your breath." She instructed.

Beast did as he was told as Belle tightened the bandages around his waist. "That should be tight enough." She concluded, before tucking the end in so that they wouldn't come loose. "You can breathe now."

Beast exhaled deeply as Belle set to work on his shoulder. "I think I'll just do one layer for this one." She muttered, before continuing with the main discussion. "Lefou has helped us so far, even though we haven't given him much of a reason to. I'm very grateful for everything he's done for me, and for you. So yes, I trust him."

She finished looping the bandage that was around his shoulder under his arm and moved away, content with her work. "There, all done." She stated. She looked rather pleased with herself. "You should get to know Lefou, I think you'll like him. He's nice, and he's funny."

"Does he share my dry wit?" Beast asked.

"Not exactly. He has a big, bubbly personality and that comes off in his humour quite a bit." Belle replied.

"I see. Well, I'll try to get to know him a little better, even though he basically insulted me to my face earlier."

Belle couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, sorry about that. I did try to prepare him for seeing you in person, but I don't think he was as ready as he thought he was. I know you heard him mention it, but he saw you in the enchanted mirror, I showed an image of you to the villagers in order to prove that my father wasn't crazy but that only caused more harm than good..." She trailed off for a moment and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for putting you in harm's way."

"It's fine, I understand. You were desperate, you would do anything to save your father. I would never hold it against you."

Belle smiled "I'm glad to hear that."

"You were saying before?" He said, steering the topic back to Lefou. He didn't want to dwell on it too long, in fear that Belle might start blaming herself for what happened to the servants.

"Oh right. So Lefou saw you in the mirror and he also saw you when you were out cold. I did try to tell him that you were nice and friendly, and that there was nothing to be afraid of but... Well, he just ended up blurting that out without thinking about it first."

Beast chuckled. "Well, it didn't bother me all that much anyway. I've become numb to that kind of thing."

"Do you think you'll be able to trust him?" Belle asked.

Beast placed his paw on her hand. "If you trust him, then I'm sure I'll be able to trust him too."

Belle smiled at that before turning away momentarily and reaching over to pick up the bowl she had placed down earlier. "This is white willow tree bark, it's to help with any pain you might have left. You can chew on it, or I can brew it into a tea for you." She said, holding it out to him.

"I'll just chew on it." Beast stated, picking up a piece of bark and putting it in his mouth. He almost immediately wanted to spit it out before he even bit down on it. "Urgh, that's disgusting." He muttered, as he committed to actually chewing the herbal remedy. He stuck out his tongue, which was now covered in pieces of bark.

Belle laughed at the face he pulled. "No one said that herbal remedies had to taste good, what's important is that they make you feel better." She told him.

"I hope the taste is worth it then because this is vile."

She laughed again, and snorted a little. She then cleared her throat and tried to sound as serious as possible. "The stitches are still holding, and since your body heals incredibly fast, I'd say that the wounds will be gone in a few days and you'll be able to move about without much trouble."

Beast swallowed hard. The feeling of the bark sliding down his throat was worse than eating it. "But I don't want to have to sit up here and let you do everything for me. It's not fair on you."

"What do you mean? I'm more than happy to take care of you, especially when you're still badly wounded." Belle replied.

"I know that... I'd just like to move around do some things for myself."

"I suppose I could let you do that on a trial period, but if it harms your recovery, then you'll have to go straight back to resting."

"I promise to take it easy." Beast stated.

"You better, I don't want that wound opening up again." Belle warned teasingly. "You should probably put a shirt on though, can't have you walking around in a state of undress." She added, gathering the old bandages off the floor and putting them to one side, before walking to the end of the bed and picking up a white shirt.

"Why? Are you the only one that's allowed to see me half naked?" Beast teased.

"No, I just thought you liked to dress decently." She responded.

Beast felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Oh god why did he say that? Was that supposed to be his attempt at flirting? "Right, of course." He muttered. He could feel his cheeks growing hot. "I was just joking, by the way, I wasn't being serious, I mean, why would I be? That's a dumb thing to say, right? I mean, dressing smart is important, especially with Lefou here, I don't want him to see me like this, it might make him uncomfortable, and with your father coming here too, it's probably best that I wear the shirt-"

He couldn't stop talking, why couldn't he stop talking? He thought he was passed this, passed acting like a lovesick puppy around her. He just couldn't help it, she made his heart melt.

Belle tossed the shirt at him and it landed on his head, getting caught on his horns in the process. It was draped over his face, effectively shutting him up, which was what he needed. He silently thanked her for saving him from himself.

He couldn't help but wonder where exactly their relationship was at this point. He loved her with all of his heart but... How did she feel about him? Did he dare to ask?

Beast pulled the shirt off his head, his eyes immediately landing on Belle, who was still standing at the foot of the bed, bathed in the heavenly light of the sun coming in from the balcony. It made her skin glow and her brown eyes sparkle. She took his breath away just by meeting her gaze.

Maybe not now... But when things settled down again, when he was in a better state of mind, since it was so soon after he had lost the servants, he would ask her how she felt about him. He swore to himself that he would do that.

"I washed the blood off your shirt and stitched up the bullet holes, so it should be fine." She told him. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

She managed to clean the blood off? That must of taken ages. But he supposed she liked that kind of challenge.

"No, I can manage. But thanks for the offer." He said gratefully. He pulled the shirt over his head, only for it to get caught on his horns once again. He sighed "These things have never once proven to be useful, instead they always get something stuck on them." He muttered, his voice muffled by the cloth.

He heard Belle laugh as he gave the shirt a good tug and pulled it down, successfully freeing his head. He then slipped his arms in and allowed it to drop down over the rest of his torso. He glanced down, and noticed that the stitches where the bullet hole had once been were woven into a pretty, yellow flower, with a bright green stalk and leaves. "This is good. You certainly have a way with a needle and thread." He commented, smiling and pointing out Belld's handy work.

She beamed "I'm glad you think so. I thought it would make it look nicer, as it is rather plain."

"Well, it definitely does."

"Belle!" The voice of Lefou echoed from downstairs.

"Yes?" Belle called out to him.

"I have someone here to see you!" He replied in a raised voice so that she could hear him.

Belle looked ecstatic. "That must be Papa!" She cried with glee. She then turned back to Beast, her eyes full to the brim with joy.

Beast smiled at her and gestured over to the door with a flick of his head. "Go on. I'll be right behind you."

She squealed with excitement and rushed out of the room. He heard her footsteps clattering against the stone steps as she bounded downstairs. "Papa!" He heard her cry mere moments later, before he had even moved an inch.

Beast climbed off the bed and staggered across the room, collecting his blue cloak along the way and draping it over his shoulders as he followed Belle's path.

He went downstairs at a much slower pace, as that was the doctor's orders, but he eventually arrived at the entrance hall, stopping on the last couple of steps. Belle was just outside the front door, greeting her father, hugging and kissing him cheerfully. Lefou was standing by the stairs, with his hands behind his back, watching the two with a smile on his face.

Beast gave the room a quick sweep, as his gaze had been fixated on the reunion happening outside. His sorrowful eyes landed on the servants, or rather what little remained of them. Belle had arranged them respectfully, that much was clear. For starters, Madame Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza were positioned facing one another, with Froufrou placed beside his loving master. Cogsworth had been placed on top of the Maestro, with Lumiere close by, who had Plumette propped up against him. Mrs Potts and Chip were still on a trolley, which had always been their main method of transportation. Belle had also made sure that Chip was nestled close to his mother. And finally, Chapeau was beside the Maestro, absent of any coats.

They were all together, just like they should be. He would have to thank Belle for what she had done, there was so much love and care put into the simple placement of all of them. It was very sweet and kind of her.

Beast took his eyes off the servants, vowing to pay his respects later, once Belle's father was settled in. He ventured down the final steps and stood beside Lefou, watching the conversation Belle was having from afar. She looked so happy to be with her father again, and her dear old man mirrored that happiness. They were both smiling, their faces beaming as they chatted away, hardly stopping to even take a breath. The corner of Beast's lip turned up a bit and he smiled briefly, as he too was thrilled to see a father and daughter reunited.

He caught Lefou looking up at him in the corner of his eye, and noticed him shift in place before moving ever so slightly to the right. Beast supposed he was uncomfortable with how close he was. He gave Lefou another quick glance, only to find that he wasn't looking at him anymore.

They both stood silently for a moment, neither breathing a word. Beast recalled on what Belle said earlier, about getting to know Lefou. Since she was busy, perhaps now was a good time. Although, Lefou might not be too keen on talking to him. Another few seconds passed, and Beast ultimately decided that it was worth a try. "It's good to see them together again." He commented, striking up a conversation.

Lefou was quiet. Beast wondered if he didn't realise that he was talking to him, but then the young man responded. "Yes, it is." He agreed simply.

"Where did you find him?"

"He was hiding in his farm house, down in the cellar. He said it was the only place he could think of that he knew would be safe." Lefou answered. "He also said he would have come here by himself, but all of the horses had been taken." He added. "Though I doubt he would have made it on his own, he would have gotten lost."

"How do you know that?" Beast questioned.

"Because I spent a full day wandering around in the woods with him searching for this place." He replied, chuckling lightly.

The two fell silent again. Not wanting to let the conversation die when they had only just gotten started, Beast said the first thing that came to mind. "You can tell she adores him."

"And he adores her." Lefou responded, mirroring his term of phrase.

"We should probably leave them to it." He suggested. They had been staring for quite a while, and Belle most likely desired some alone time with her father in order to catch up, as she hadn't seen him for very long before rushing back to the castle and coming to his aid. "Besides, I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now."

"Why's that?" Lefou asked.

"Because when we first met I imprisoned him. And then I imprisoned Belle the very next day, banished him from the castle, and told him he would never see his daughter again." Beast replied.

"Ah yes, you had Belle locked up in a dungeon." Lefou said. He spoke as if he had heard this before. It was likely that Belle's father had told him, and maybe even the whole village. "Ooooh, that's going to be an awkward conversation. Especially when Belle tells him that you're her partner."

'Partner'? Beast raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know, people often introduce the person they're in a relationship with to their parents, to get their blessing." Lefou explained. "I can picture it now 'Hey, Papa, remember the beast that locked you up in a cold dark prison cell and left you to rot? I'm in love with him now.'" He joked.

"Um... Belle and I aren't together." Beast stated. At least, he didn't think they were. Everything was a big mess right now, and neither of them had been open about their feelings. He would like to be together but things were just so complicated.

"Oh, you aren't? But I thought what with- you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter. Ignore me, I don't know what I'm talking about."

Beast was baffled. He didn't know what to say. He barely understood what he just heard. How did Lefou get the impression that they were in a relationship? This was the first time they had spoken properly to each other... Unless...

He glanced over at Belle, who was still talking to her father without a care in the world. Unless Belle had said or done something to give off that impression.

He doubted that Lefou would share that information with him. Maybe Lefou had just assumed. It was probably best that they moved on, change the topic to something else entirely. Beast also thought that they should follow through with his suggestion about leaving Belle and her father to it, and go to another room. He'd like to learn more about Lefou, as it was what he had set out to do by speaking to him in the first place. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Sure." Lefou agreed. "Lead the way and I'll follow."

Beast nodded and walked passed him, heading over to the dining room with Lefou in tow. They arrived in no time at all and walked inside. The candles set out on the table weren't lit, but there was some natural light shining in through the windows.

"You can take a seat if you like." Beast told him, gesturing with a wave of his paw at the number of chairs available.

"Oh, thank you, don't mind I do." Lefou said gratefully, pulling out the nearest chair and sitting down, whilst Beast remained standing up. "I've been rushed off my feet all day."

"I hear Belle's had you on quite the run around." Beast commented.

Lefou chuckled. "Yes, she has, but I don't mind it. Whenever Gaston used to want something, it was up to me to go get it for him as quickly as possible. Either that or I'd have to carry all of his things for him and I was supposed to pass him what he needed at a moments notice, so I'm used to running errands. May as well stick to something I'm good at. Only difference is that I'm doing those things for the right kind of people."

The young man was avoiding making direct eye contact. Beast hadn't really noticed at first but it was starting to become increasingly more obvious. He decided to not bring it up. "Well, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for Belle and I, we greatly appreciate it."

"It was no trouble, really." Lefou insisted. He then let out a bit of nervous laughter and briefly looked Beast in the eye. "Sorry, this is a little weird for me. Only a day ago I thought you were something a very sick man conjured up but now I'm talking to you and... You're real, you are actually real and it's amazing, but it's also a lot to take in."

"That's alright. I understand, I know it can be hard to adjust. I think Belle is the only one who's used to me." Beast replied.

"She's not fazed by you one bit." Lefou responded. He paused for a moment, and glanced down at the floor, as a thought seemed to cross his mind, judging by his serious facial expression. There was clearly something he wanted to say. He looked back up at Beast, making direct eye contact with him. "I'm sorry for what I said before, when we met, I hope you didn't take it the wrong way. All I saw of you was a face in a mirror, and then I saw you only for a minute when you were out cold, so when I actually got to see you walking around and talking to Belle, it just blew me away, and I ended up saying what was on my mind without even thinking about it. I shouldn't have blurted that out like that, it wasn't a good first impression."

"You don't have to apologise. I'm not exactly great at first impressions either. All you have to do is look at me to figure out why that is. Plus, there were so many other things you could have said that would have been far worse."

Lefou smiled, and Beast caught sight of his teeth as his lips parted slightly. It looked like he hadn't brushed them in a while, but despite that, his smile had a sort of charm to it. "I'm glad there are no hard feelings." He said, sounding relieved. "Belle gave me a good scolding earlier for how insensitive my comment was. She can be genuinely scary when she wants to be."

"I haven't seen that side of her."

"Trust me, you don't want to!" Lefou stated, a laugh escaping his lips. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, anyway?"

He had been so engaged in small talk, he had forgotten to move the conversation along to the topic he wanted to discuss. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better." Beast replied. "Belle has told me a bit about you-"

"All good things I hope." He quipped.

"-But I thought I should ask you about yourself as well." Beast continued.

"What do you want to know?" Lefou asked. He seemed very open.

"What's your relation to Gaston? Belle said that you two were friends. Why did you decide to help us instead of him?" He questioned.

Lefou sighed heavily. "We were friends once. I've known him for what feels like forever. I think we first met about ten years ago. He saved my life."

Beast was intrigued and urged him to continue with a brief nod. "There was a war. Gaston was only seventeen at the time, and he was like me, he was a nobody, no one cared who he was. The fighting came very close to the village, you could hear the war raging on the other side of the hills. Many of the men from the village joined the army, and Gaston was one of many. I too joined as I didn't want any of the townsfolk to get caught up in that mess. I was just a low ranking solider, but Gaston, he climbed the ranks incredibly fast, he was a born leader, and had tactical brilliance. He was a captain in no time at all. We had many successes thanks to him, and managed to push back the enemy, saving our beloved town."

"But it wasn't quite over though. During one battle, I was wounded, but not by an enemy solider, just my own stupidity. I tripped and fell, landed in a ditch, broke my leg. I thought I was going to die, that I wouldn't go out in a blaze of glory after accomplishing great things, but instead, I would go out with a whimper. But then, out of nowhere, Gaston appeared and he basically carried me all the way back to base where I was seen to by a doctor. He stayed with me while my leg healed. We talked and talked for hours on end, and I learnt so much about him, and he got to know me as well. And once I had fully recovered, he told me that he wanted me to become his second in command. 'We'll win this war together, my good friend' he said to me, and then he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. I couldn't believe how strong he was." Lefou paused and touched his shoulder, almost as if he was reliving that moment. "I'll never forget the way he looked at me that day. He stared at me and it almost felt like... I meant something to him. I felt like I could trust him and tell him everything, no matter how personal it might be..." He trailed off and his expression saddened. "He never looked at me in that same way again."

Beast gave him a sympathetic look. They were both quiet, as he felt that it was best to give Lefou a moment with his thoughts before they carried on. "What happened after the fighting was over?" He eventually asked.

"We went back to the village. Gaston wasn't a nobody anymore, he was a somebody. He was a hero. Everyone knew his name, everybody loved and adored him. They painted a mural of him in the local tavern and renamed the pub after him. They gave him his own special chair, so he and I could sit in there and get free drinks. I would go hunting with him on a regular basis, and the kill of that day would have its head stuffed and mounted on the wall. Everyone looked upon him as the village saviour, a man of perfection. All the men in the village wanted to be him and all the women wanted to marry him." Lefou explained. "That kind of attention went to his head and he started to believe that he was above everyone else."

"What about you? Did you want to be just like him?" Beast questioned.

Lefou shook his head. "No, I didn't want his good looks, or any of the attention he was receiving, I was perfectly happy just being by his side, out of the limelight. All I really wanted was for him to see me as his equal."

"And did he?"

Lefou laughed half-heartedly. "This is Gaston we're talking about, of course he didn't. I was beneath him. I was there to hold his weapons when he couldn't be bothered to carry them himself, I was there to get people to sing his praises when he needed cheering up by shilling out my hard earned money, I was there as someone to talk to, and I would listen. I always listened. But he never thanked me. He may have said thank you, but those were just empty words. Just like when he called me his friend. Sadly I didn't realise it at the time, I believed every word he breathed because that's what I wanted to hear." He admitted.

"Unfortunately for him, people move on, people forget. He was still the town hero, that would never change, it was just they didn't acknowledge it anymore. But he was still stuck in that mind frame, he couldn't move on, he couldn't go and do something else with his life, he had to keep on being heroic, he had to go out and hunt prized animals, go on countless adventures, just to feel the same way that he did when he won the war, as that was when his life truly peaked. But no matter what he did, nothing helped him recapture those glory days. He started asking me what he was supposed to do if there were no wars to be won. And what I told him... Heh, what I told him basically started this whole mess. I told him he should try settling down, find someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. I also suggested he should look close to home as a subtle hint, but... He was clueless. It wasn't long before he had his eyes set on Belle, he was determined to marry her. But when she turned him down, that's when I started to see him for who he truly was. It was barely noticeable at first, but then the cracks started to appear. When Belle disappeared, and we started helping her father, Maurice, look for her, there was a moment out in the woods where he just... Snapped. He punched Maurice square in the face and tied him up to a tree and left him for the wolves. I tried many times to get him to go back and help Maurice before it was too late, but he shut me down every time. Thankfully, Maurice showed up at the tavern, but when he started accusing Gaston of leaving him to die, Gaston managed to turn everyone against him. Maurice wanted me to tell everyone the truth, to let them know what really happened, but Gaston, he- he put both hands on my shoulders and clamped down hard. He encouraged me to lie, he told me that I was his companion, his friend. And for a moment, I believed him, I believed that he saw me as his equal. So lied, which is something I'm not proud of. Maurice would have been carted off to a mental asylum if Belle hadn't come to rescue him. But then they locked her up inside the carriage, just for daring to defend you. I tried to tell Gaston that he was going too far, that this was a mistake, that it wasn't right, but he turned on me, he threatened me, asked me if I wanted to be next. His eyes were wild with.. I don't know how to describe it but... It was terrifying."

"So all of this must have been building up to something, right? What was the last straw?" Beast asked.

"The final nail in the coffin was when we arrived here. The talking objects started attacking us, and Gaston used me as a human shield, let the coat rack get in a few good punches, before allowing the piano to fall on me. It nearly crushed me. I asked for his help but... He just left me. He used me, he used that brief window of opportunity to slip passed your defences. But I'll never forget the way he looked at me before he left. He stared down at me and he looked right through me, like I meant nothing to him. He abandoned me, because I was no longer of use to him. Because I was getting in the way, I would slow him down, I would stop him from getting to you. And as I looked up at him from under that piano, I saw him, I saw him for what he truly was. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't my friend, he wasn't the man that I had admired for all those years, that man didn't exist, I made him up, because that was the person I wanted to see, that was the person that meant so much to me. The real Gaston, the one that could have helped me but instead looked the other way, is an arrogant, selfish, cruel man. I just can't believe it took me this long to realise that."

"It must have been hard to come to terms with that." Beast responded.

"It was, still is. He was a part of my life for so long, he was my life, he was everything that I was not, handsome, confident, brave, charming and so much more, and I admired him for that... He was everything to me, while I meant about as much to him as the dirt he walked on." Lefou said. He sounded somewhat bitter, but also deeply saddened. He was clearly troubled by such a turn of events, torn by the idea that the man he had been at the side of for so long... The man he idolised... Was a lie. "When I got out from under that piano, when I saw what all of the talking objects were doing to protect this castle and to protect you, it got me thinking, about what Belle said about you to the villagers. She said you were kind and gentle, that you weren't a monster, and I started to believe that, as why would any of these talking objects put their lives on the line for someone that wasn't those things, for someone who wasn't like you. I decided to help, because Gaston didn't need me, because you and Belle and your friends needed all of the help you could get, and I'm still helping you now because it's the right thing to do." He finished.

"Thank you, Lefou, for sharing your story with me, I know it wasn't easy. And thank you again for everything you've done for us." Beast said gratefully.

"And thank you for giving me this chance to set things right. I want to make up for everything I did when I was on Gaston's side."

"You already have." He said with a smile.

Lefou smiled back at him. "That's wonderful to hear, but I want to continue to help you and Belle in any way I can. Whatever you need, I am at your service." He stated. "But... Even after everything Gaston put me through, I find myself wishing and wondering what it would have been like if he had treated me as his equal, if he had cared and valued me as much as I did with him. It hurts to think that he'll never feel the same way as I do."

Beast sighed deeply. He was touched by Lefou's story, and found himself relating to it in a way. "I know how you feel. Belle means a great deal to me, and I wish I could tell her how I feel but... I'm worried that she doesn't feel the same way."

Lefou raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Beast just gave him a confused and surprised look, unable to come up with any sort of response.

"Belle cares about you a lot. After you passed out, she started screaming my name. I was by the door, holding Philippe, but I came running as soon as she called. I found her crying over you, she was a complete mess, so distraught, so afraid that she was going to lose you. She ordered me to get Gaston out of there and then help her hold the wound close whilst she stitched it up. It was strange, seeing you in the flesh, in such a state of vulnerability. I was also afraid to touch you, but I'm not really sure why, since you couldn't exactly do anything about it. Plus I could never stand the sight of blood, which wasn't helpful when I had to carry the dead animals that Gaston managed to shoot down. But I did as she asked and she sewed the wound shut. We saved you. But I had never seen Belle so scared... And I'll likely never see that kind of fear in her eyes again."

"Huh... I didn't realise she had been that upset." Beast murmured. He wished he could have prevented her from going through such trauma. "But I don't think you fully understand my feelings for her... And neither does she. It's unlikely that she ever will. But I'm fine with that. Having her here with me... That would be enough."

"I thought that too once. I thought that just by being in Gaston's presence, having him for company would be enough for me... But it wasn't. Isn't there something more you want out of this? Out of whatever thing is going on between you two?" Lefou asked.

"No, I don't, at least not right now as my head is all over the place." Beast answered. This was the second time Lefou had asked about his and Belle's relationship and this was still their first proper conversation! He was hoping this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence. Did Lefou like the thought of them being a couple, even though he had only just started up a friendship with Belle and briefly talked to him? Did he want to see them get together? No, that couldn't be it. Even still, it was a bad idea, bringing up how he felt about Belle with someone he hardly knew. At least he hadn't technically said that he was in love with her, so Lefou could interpret what he said in many different ways. And since Lefou deeply cared about Gaston, as a friend, and Beast had stated that he knew how he felt, wouldn't Lefou's first conclusion be that Beast thought of Belle as a friend? Even if that wasn't the case.

Beast decided that it was probably best if they moved the conversation along, maybe to a completely unrelated topic. Although, after talking about Gaston for a while, he was starting to feel like he should go talk to his captive, meet him face to face with a cage door between them. That way it would be perfectly safe. There were a few questions he wanted to ask him, and he couldn't exactly pretend he didn't exist and avoid confronting him forever. "What dungeon did you put Gaston in? I'd like to see him."

Lefou gave him a wary look. "Are you sure you want to do that? I don't think either of you are in the best state of mind to go toe to toe again. Gaston especially."

"If I don't do it now, I probably never will. I'd rather get it out of the way, so that I won't start thinking about him while I trying to mourn dead friends." Beast stated firmly.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess now is the best time for you to have a little 'chat' with him." Lefou responded. "I'll take you to him." He declared, getting up from the chair that he had been sitting quite comfortably in and heading out of the dining room. Beast followed close behind as Lefou led him up the stairs and over to the doorway that was just before the East Wing. They climbed the spiralling tower staircase before eventually reaching the dungeon, the same cage that Beast had briefly kept Belle's father as well as Belle herself locked away in.

Beast hesitated for a moment, remaining at one side of the cage door, where Gaston wouldn't be able to see him. What was he supposed to do? Walk up to the prison cell and say hello? What was he going to say to him? Was Gaston even going to listen? What exactly do you say to the man that tried to kill you?

Lefou seemed to notice how uncertain he was and decided to take charge. He approached the cage door and stared inside, his facial expression almost completely blank. "You have a visitor." He declared.

"Good." He heard Gaston reply. "I'd rather look at anyone else than your traitorous face." He spat coldly.

Lefou rolled his eyes and retreated towards the wall, gesturing with a small wave of his hand at the empty space in front of the cage door that he had left for Beast to stand in. Beast took a step forwards and walked into Gaston's field of view. He stared into the dungeon and met eyes with his attempted murderer.

Gaston was sitting on the floor, his back pressed up against the wall and one leg pulled up to his chest, while the other leg was stretch out in front of him. His long black hair was messy and unkept, nor was it tied back, but rather left to hang loosely by his shoulders instead. His neck was bruised, his skin in that area blotchy, black and blue, which he had gotten after Beast strangled him. His grey-ish blue eyes were tired but also filled with scorn. He was in a very sorry state, the great hunter had been reduced to the equivalent of a wounded dog locked in a cage. How far he had fallen.

Gaston glared at Beast and sneered at him. "I stand corrected. Bring Lefou back, and get out of here, I can't stand the sight of you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Beast stated. "And I don't think you're in a position to make any sort of demands."

Gaston narrowed his eyes and grunted. "Fine, stay standing there, see if I care." He muttered. "I hope it makes your injuries hurt twice as much."

Beast noticed that Gaston had a shackle locked around his arm, and the chain was bolted to the wall. Lefou had taken precautions. "You're a hard one to kill, I'll give you that."

"It's both a blessing and a curse." Beast responded dryly, his voice lacking any sort of emotion. He had decided to adopt this kind of tone when speaking to Gaston, so that he wouldn't let on how he was feeling.

"Why couldn't you do us all a favour and just drop dead?"

Beast didn't answer that question. He drew closer to the bars and looked Gaston up and down again. "I'm sorry for giving you those bruises on your neck. It must hurt to talk."

"I'm managing just fine." He retorted. His strained vocal cords betrayed him, his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He too had adopted a persona, to make appear tough and hardened, when he was clearly broken.

"I'm not sorry for any bruises you might have anywhere else. I might have let you bang your head on the stairs when I dragged you over here... A couple of times." Lefou butted in.

Beast almost laughed, but managed to maintain his composure. He glanced over at Lefou - who flashed him a smug grin - and smiled. He didn't blame him at all for letting Gaston hit his head to satisfy his grudge. Lefou deserved to get a little bit of revenge after Gaston had treated him so poorly for years on end. He then turned back to Gaston and decided to follow up with a serious question. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?"

"You took Belle away from me! She was supposed to be mine!" Gaston snapped.

"Took her? She was never yours to begin with. And she isn't mine either, I don't own her. She doesn't belong to anyone. The only reason she chose me over you is because I treated her like a person, while you treated her like some prize to be won." Beast argued.

"What do you know? You weren't even there!" Gaston retorted.

"I know enough about how you treated her from Belle herself, and I'm more inclined to believe her side of the story because she's not the one that shot me." He stated. "Besides, you weren't there either when Belle and I were getting to know each other. How can you judge what we have?"

"You turned her against me, all of this is your fault!"

"I didn't do anything, you did that yourself." Beast told him. "Look, you can blame me for your problems as much as you want. I understand what you're going through. I was like you once, I valued beauty above everything else, I was selfish, cruel, vain, and I looked upon the world through a filter, I judged everyone and everything. But no one ever challenged me, and I became even more of a despicable human being as time went on. I had it all, but all of that was taken away from me, and I've never been quite the same. After everything changed, I felt like the whole world was against me, and I blamed others for my mistakes. Not long ago, we weren't so different you and I. You remind me a lot of myself and who I used to be."

He wasn't sure why he was telling him this. Maybe he was trying to appeal to Gaston's good nature, if he had any that is. Maybe he was trying to find some sort of common ground to fall back on. Maybe he was trying to show Gaston that there was much more to him than just being a beast. Maybe it was all and none of those things at the exact same time.

"I'm nothing like you." Gaston scoffed. "I'm loved and adored by everyone, while you're feared and hated. You're an abomination, don't try to fool yourself into thinking you'll be anything more than that, because that's all you'll ever be!" He exploded in anger, lurching forward and tugging on the chain.

Clearly he wasn't capable of having a civil conversation right now, maybe not ever, especially not with Beast himself. "I think I'll leave you now, as we're just going in circles, but I hope you take this time alone to think about what I said." He stated. "But before I go, I have one more question. If you're so loved and adored, then where are all of those people now? Not a single one of them has come back for you."

Gaston's mouth fell open and he sat there slack jawed for a moment, unsure of what to say. "They'll come back, you'll see."

Beast turned away. "Yes, keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep better at night."

"They will! They'll come back! They need me! They won't abandon me!" Gaston shouted as Beast walked away, with Lefou following close behind. He sounded so desperate, like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Once they were out of Gaston's earshot, they stopped, and Lefou turned to him. "It's hard to believe I used to look up to him. That I liked him. But what happened back there... That was just sad."

"He must have been quite a charmer." Beast replied.

Lefou hummed in response. "You could say that." He murmured. "I hope you don't mind me asking but... What exactly do you plan on doing with him?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I think Belle and I will have to discuss it but I don't want to keep him here, and I doubt Belle wants to sleep under the same roof as him either. But I can't exactly let him go, as what's to stop him from coming back and trying to kill me again? I gave him one chance, and instead he decided to shoot me while my guard was down."

"That's quite a tough choice to make." Lefou commented.

"Yes. Tell me, Lefou, what are you supposed to do with someone you can't keep but you can't let go?" Beast asked.

Lefou opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He said nothing, and looked over his shoulder at the cell door. It would seem he didn't have an answer. Neither of them did. Who would end up deciding Gaston's fate? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **A/N - This was quite a long one, huh? It was actually going to be longer, but I felt like there was some stuff that should be left for the next chapter. I hope you don't mind the length.**

 **I wanted to establish a bit of backstory for Lefou, like how he and Gaston met, as well as start up a little friendship between him and Beast, since you never see them interact in the movie. I really liked what they did with Lefou in the 2017 version, and I wanted to develop him a little more, that's why I added him.**

 **I like to think that Beast wouldn't fully understand how Lefou feels about Gaston at first, he's clueless about that kind of thing because he's been living in his own little bubble for a very long time. He'll figure it out soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gone but Never Forgotten

**Chapter 5 - Gone but Never Forgotten**

They weren't able to come up with a definitive answer on what they were going to do with Gaston. After wrapping up their brief conversation on the subject, Lefou stated that he was going to stay and guard the cell for a while. Even though Lefou doubted that Gaston would be able to escape, he wanted to keep a close and watchful eye on him, just to be safe.

Beast agreed with his wise choice and left him to it. He headed back down the spiral staircase and ended up on the landing above the entrance hall. After his second encounter with Gaston, it occurred to him just how similar he had once been to him. To think, if he had never been cursed, he wouldn't have changed, he would still be like that, maybe he would have gotten progressively worse over time. Only difference would be that society would admire him for that. People don't mind the way someone like Gaston acts when they look appealing.

Belle and her father were now inside, and had shut the front door to keep the cold air out. However, the small dog door had been broken off its hinges, allowing snow to leak through. The damage was probably due to the villagers attempting to bash the door down with a makeshift battering ram. He'd have to ask Belle if she would be able to fix that.

The father and daughter duo still seemed to be talking. Beast wondered how long the two would be able to go on for. As he observed them from afar, Belle caught sight of him, and waved him over. He answered to her beckoned call almost immediately and descended the stairs as quickly as his injuries would allow him. Luckily, they weren't causing too much discomfort at the moment. Perhaps chewing on that white willow tree bark actually worked.

As he approached them, Belle's father turned around, almost as if to greet him. He didn't think he would get such a warm welcome from the man he imprisoned for stealing a rose, but the expression her father had was rather inviting. "Beast, this is my father, Maurice." She introduced him. "I know you've met before but that wasn't exactly in the best of circumstances."

That was putting it lightly. "No, it was not." Beast agreed. He then turned to face Maurice and bowed his head. "I'm so incredibly sorry for how I treated you at our first meeting. I wasn't in a very good place at the time, I was just filled with so much anger and hatred. I loathed myself so much, and I needed something, anything, to take my aggression out on. But I know that's not an excuse, what I did was truly awful, and I hope that I'll be able to make it up to you somehow, then maybe one day you'll be able to find it in your heart to forgive me." He apologised. "You'll be glad to know that you won't ever see me act like that again. Your daughter was able to see and bring out the best in me, she helped me change for the better, she inspired me to live my life as well as I can, and for that I am eternally grateful and forever in her debt." He added, looking over at Belle and smiling. She smiled back, almost as if to say 'It was my pleasure.'

"As am I." Maurice spoke up.

Beast turned his attention back to Maurice and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Belle told me what you did for her. You took her to Paris, you gave her the key to her past, you helped her come to terms with her mother's death, something I don't think I would ever have had the strength to do. I have to thank you for that." Maurice said gratefully. "So, I'd say we're on good terms."

"You're willing to forgive me, just like that?" Beast questioned. He was stunned, he thought he would have to work hard for Maurice's forgiveness.

"Yes, you're forgiven." He replied. "I'm not the type of man to hold a grudge when someone clearly shows regret for what they've done."

Beast held out his paw and Maurice shook it firmly. Even though Maurice's hand was bigger than Belle's, it still looked much smaller in comparison to his large paws. At this point he assumed that anyone's hand would look tiny when held in his. They only shook hands for a few seconds before letting go. "Thank you, Maurice, for showing me such kindness, even though I have not shown you much kindness in return."

"It's yet to be seen. But as long as you don't plan on locking me up in a dungeon again, then I don't think we'll ever have a problem." Maurice stated. "You better not treat my daughter poorly either." He warned sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Beast replied.

"I'm glad. I also hope I'll get to see the side of you that Belle likes so much." Maurice responded with a smile.

"Papa!" Belle cried, her cheeks flushed pure red.

Maurice laughed, and Beast couldn't help but chuckle along with him. He wasn't quite sure what exactly Maurice was getting at, but whatever it was, Belle was definitely embarrassed by it. He decided to change the subject, in order to save Belle from having to explain herself or from getting too flustered. "So, are you two all caught up?" He asked.

"Nearly. There's so much we have left to talk about though." Belle replied, the redness in her cheeks starting to fade. Maurice was holding in the remains of his laughter. "Papa was just telling me what the situation is like back at the village."

"Oh. How was it when you left?" Beast asked Maurice.

"There was a lot of commotion when the villagers came back while I was hiding in my house. But when Lefou came and found me, it was quiet, too quiet. It was like a ghost town, everything seemed abandoned. Even when we rode out and headed over here, we didn't see or even hear a single person. Not a peep." Maurice told him.

"That's strange. Are you sure they didn't leave again shortly after they came back?" Beast questioned.

"I'm sure. I would have heard that many people walking in and out of the village. They definitely stopped there. I just don't know where they were." He answered. "I wish I could be of more help, maybe have information on their next move, but I'm afraid that's all I know."

"It's alright, Papa. If you had tried to learn more you might have put yourself at risk. I'm just glad you're safe." Belle told him.

"Yes, and you won't have to go back there any time soon." Beast chimed in. "I'm sorry that you had to flee your home because of me, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Of course. My home is your home, and there's plenty of rooms for you to choose from. I wouldn't turn away a member of Belle's family, as you have no where else to go. I don't want you and Belle to be separated ever again."

Maurice smiled. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. I hope it won't take too long for me to get settled in."

"I'll help you pick out a room, Papa. I think there's one on the same corridor as mine that you can stay in." Belle stated.

"Well, it's good to hear that you have your own room, I was worried that you might have been sleeping in that prison cell." Maurice replied. "But what about all of my things? My music boxes, clocks, drawings of you, and the painting of your mother? I was only able to grab some spare clothes and my tools." He said, patting the bulking satchel that he had swung over his shoulder. "Not to mention all of your belongings were left behind too."

"It's too dangerous to go back for them now, but I promise you that we will bring them here eventually. I know a lot of those belongings are very important to you, they have sentimental value." Beast answered for Belle.

Maurice seemed satisfied by his words of reassurance. "I'd like to get them back as soon as I can."

"And we will, Papa." Belle stated strongly. "Now, why don't you head over to the East Wing and try to find a room for yourself?" She suggested.

"That's a good idea but... Where exactly is the East Wing?" Maurice asked. "And aren't you coming with me?"

"It's just up the stairs and to the left. I'll catch up with you in a second, but I just need to have a word with Beast first." She informed him.

Beast's ears pricked up. She wanted to have a word with him? What about?

"Ah, I see, fair enough. I'll leave you two to talk." Maurice replied as he started to walk off. He paused briefly and glanced back at them. "Do you think we're safe here?" He asked concernedly.

Beast didn't know how to answer that. Were they safe here? He wasn't so sure himself. Everything was a bit up in the air at the moment. Anything could happen.

"We're fine, Papa, we aren't in any danger. We'll be safe, you don't have to worry." Belle answered.

Beast looked down at her and saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. She didn't meet his gaze, she was still focused on her father.

Maurice didn't respond, but didn't seem to be on edge or nervous. He was just about to head up the stairs, when he quickly turned around and hurried back. "Oh, Belle, before I forget-" He began, rummaging around in the satchel "-I brought you a change of clothes, just in case you needed it." He said, retrieving the item of clothing and handing it to her.

"Thank you, Papa. You're a life saver." She replied gratefully, taking the neatly folded pile from him. "I've been running around in this dress for a while, and it's not exactly warm. Plus, I think it's ready to fall apart at the seams." She said, chuckling lightly.

"No problem. Anyway, I best be off."

Belle gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

Maurice smiled at her and walked away again and headed up the stairs. Beast and Belle watched him for a moment and almost laughed when he nearly went right instead of left, but corrected himself, and strolled off, his back straightened up as he tried to act confident after such a mistake.

When he was gone, Beast turned to Belle, and she looked up at him. "Did you mean it?" He asked her.

"Mean what?" She questioned.

"When you said that this place was safe." He replied.

"Sort of. I think we're safe for now at least." She answered truthfully. "I know I shouldn't lie to him, I hate lying, I just didn't want to scare him."

"You're doing what you think is best for him, I can understand that." Beast responded. "I don't blame you for trying to protect your father."

"He's spent the majority of his life trying to protect me. I have to return the favour in any way I can." Belle stated. "I'm hoping that the villagers will be too scared to come back. But if they do try to attack again, I suppose we have Gaston's weapons to defend ourselves with, but I don't know how to shoot a gun, nor do I want to kill anyone. Without the servants to help with the fight, it will just be down to me, you and Lefou, as Papa won't be able to get involved. I suppose you're intimidating at first, but as they say, there's strength in numbers, so if they think they can take you down and start attacking you all at once..." She trailed off and sighed. "It doesn't bode too well."

He felt a twinge of sadness when she mentioned the servants but he quickly brushed that feeling aside. "What do you think the villagers are planning?" He asked.

"Right now, it's anybody's guess. But the main reason they came here in the first place was because Gaston rallied them up. Without him and his leadership, they're basically scattered to the wind."

"Maybe so, but who's to say one of them won't take up the mantle and finish what he started?" Beast questioned.

"Then we'll have to come up with something. We could spy on them, but I don't know where the enchanted mirror is. Gaston was the last one that had it, but he wasn't carrying it when Lefou searched him. We could use the book you showed me, to spy on them up close and personal, but I don't think getting a tiny bit of information is worth that kind of risk. We could maybe use the book if we wanted to get the jump on them, but I don't think that would work out." Belle replied as she assessed the situation. "Basically, we're in the dark, with no way of finding anything out."

"What about your other friend? What was her name... Agathe?"

"Oh, I haven't seen her in days. Only Lefou has spoken to her. She's somewhere in the woods, I think, apparently she has her own little camp hidden under a dead tree. If we can find her again, maybe she could be some sort of ally."

"I suppose there's no point being paranoid about it. We have a few moments of peace, let's just try to enjoy it." Beast suggested.

Belle nodded. "You're right. We can think about it more later." She agreed. "By the way, I've been wanting to ask you, how are you holding up?"

"Injury wise, I'm doing good at the moment, they aren't hurting too much. But everything else..." He sighed. "Everywhere I look, everywhere I turn, I see my dead friends and it's killing me."

Belle gave him a sympathetic look. "I can't imagine what you're going through. Losing so many people like that... It can't be easy."

"It's not, I still haven't fully come to terms with it. I can't believe they're gone. I keep thinking that any second now, they'll move or say something. Maybe Mrs Potts will tell me to cheer up, or Cogsworth will make a remark without thinking and quickly take it back, or Lumiere will start telling Plumette how much he loves her." He murmured, almost choking up. He looked up, avoiding eye contact with Belle as he blinked back tears. Once he regained his composure, he looked down at her again, and she gave him a comforting smile. "I want to pay my respects to them, perhaps say a few words, and I was wondering... If you would join me?"

"Of course. Whatever you need, I'll be right there beside you." She told him without even taking a second to think.

"Thank you, Belle, that means a lot to me." He said gratefully. "Although, I should probably wear something more... Respectful." He muttered, glancing down at his tattered shirt and scraped trousers, that hadn't come out of the scuffle with Gaston completely unscathed. Not to mention that his blue trousers had some blood stains on them, as Belle hadn't been able to wash them. The cloak wasn't so bad, but he thought he should trade it for something else.

"Here's what we'll do." Belle began as she reached out and touched his arm. "You head upstairs to your room and get changed while I'll go check on my father and make sure that he doesn't need anything. Then I'll get changed as well, and ask Papa and Lefou to give us some privacy for a bit. I'll meet you in your room and we'll come back down here and pay our respects. Does that sound good?"

Beast nodded. "Yes, it does."

"We should start getting ready then, won't be long before the night starts drawing in."

They both headed upstairs and stopped briefly, turning to look at one another again. "I won't be long." She told him, before hurrying up the steps towards the East Wing. Beast watched her go until she eventually disappeared from sight, and then walked upstairs. It wasn't long before he arrived back at his room. He pushed the door open and entered, removing his cloak and hanging it up on the way in.

He found another blue pair of trousers as well as the long, blue, floral patterned jacket he had been wearing the last couple of days, as an attempt to appear more human to Belle. These items of clothing had been hung over a chair at one side of the room.

He collected the trousers and jacket up off the chair and placed them on the bed for the time being, before browsing through his wardrobe. The majority of the clothes in there didn't fit him in his current state, and likely never would again, but there were some clothes that were tailored to his different body type that the servants had made for him which he had never bothered to wear up until recently. For the longest time, he had not wanted to make what had happened to him become anymore normal than it already had. Making adjustments to suit his needs, making clothes that would fit, it wouldn't make him human, at least, that's what he had believed. But now it didn't even matter. The possibility of becoming human again was gone. He owed it to the servants to wear the clothes that they had put so much time, care and effort into making. They had only ever been trying to help.

He picked out a long sleeved white shirt, that had a collar, and silver buttons that were surrounded by a swirling, silver threaded pattern that trailed all the way up to the top button. The pattern almost looked like the branches of a tree, or the branches of a flower bush.

Beast carried the shirt over to the bed and laid it out with his other clothes. He studied them for a moment, before ultimately deciding that he was happy with his selection. If the servants were here, they would probably say that it was a good choice as well.

He shook his head and brushed that thought aside. It was becoming increasingly harder to avoid thinking about them. Everything seemed to be constant reminder.

He decided to focus on getting dressed, to keep his mind occupied just for a little while.

Beast sat down on the bed and peeled off his trousers first. He was thankful that he didn't have to work them round his tail, as his extra, long appendage had been sitting comfortably above the waistline the entire time. They were also easy to work around the bone structure of his leg, and he managed to kick the trousers off in no time at all. He didn't linger with his bottom half exposed for long, and picked up the new pair. He slipped them on, and then stood up so that he could pull them all the way up. Once he was done, he reached behind him and adjusted the position of his tail, so that it wouldn't cause any discomfort. He lifted his tail up and allowed it to glide through his fingers, before grasping onto the end before it could fall out of his paw. He stared at it for a moment, and thought back to the days when having a tail felt so strange and unfamailiar. Those days were gone... And now he was going to have this thing trailing behind him for an eternity. He grimaced and dropped his tail, eager to forget all about it. It swished back and forth against his will, almost like it had a mind its own, before settling.

He then began pulling his shirt off. There was a surge of pain coming from his injured shoulder as he lifted his arm up. He winced, but tried his best to ignore it. The shirt got caught on his horns, just like last time, and he groaned in dismay. He carefully unhooked the shirt off his horns, as he feared he might tear it if he yanked it off. Once the shirt was freed, he managed to take it off, and put it with his other pair of trousers.

Beast sighed. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He thought getting dressed and undressed would have gotten easier at this point. He supposed he would have to get used to it. This was going to be the norm from now on. He was still having a hard time fully accepting that.

He nursed his shoulder for a second, checking that the stitches were holding. The bandage didn't feel damp, so the wound probably hadn't split. Satisfied, he picked up his new shirt and slipped his arms into the sleeves. He then began buttoning it up, rather clumsily though, as his large fingers and claws didn't make threading the buttons through the tiny holes very easy. There were a couple of buttons he got frustrated with and gave up on, but eventually he managed to reach the third button before the collar. He would have gone higher, but he feared that would be pushing it a bit, and might put some strain on his neck. Going to the last button would probably give him a choking feeling. He folded down the collar and picked up his long, blue jacket, that he put on with ease.

He took a small break from getting ready to pick up another bit of white willow tree bark from the bowl Belle had left out, and began chewing on it. He was hoping it would help with the pain his injured shoulder had given him mere moments ago. He wanted to spit it out almost immediately, it still tasted so horrible, maybe even worse than last time. He'd never get used to it. He was hoping that he wouldn't need pain relief for much longer.

He swallowed hard, and was just about to fold the cuffs of his sleeves up when he heard the door creak open. He turned around, meeting eyes with Belle as she walked in.

"Papa didn't need anything so that saved me a lot of time to get changed and arrange everything." She stated. "He and Lefou are going to give us some space, so we won't be interrupted."

Her words registered in his mind, but he was also a little stunned by her new look to respond. She was wearing the dress her father had given her earlier, one that he had never seen before.

The bodice hugged her figure, and was a dark, navy blue, with a white shirt underneath, the sleeves running down to her wrists, while wide blue straps ran over her shoulders, giving the neckline a square shape. There was a white dotted pattern woven into the dark blue fabric below the aforementioned neckline. On the front of the bodice was some red thread stitched in a visible criss-cross pattern in the centre that started just before her skirt, and ended below her neck, where there was a red ribbon tied and left hanging neatly. The line where her bodice ended, the type of waistline was high-to-low. Meanwhile, the skirt of her dress was a much lighter shade of blue, perhaps sky blue, and the length of it reached below her knees. It also only seemed to be one layer, judging by observation. There was a swirling white line running all the way around her skirt that was woven in just above the hem. It was absent of her white apron, as well as her tool belt and storage pouch. But despite that, the dress seemed to have a sort of adventurer style to it, that she could wear it in any situation. It also seemed rather simple, and yet, so beautiful.

She had traded her worn, muddy brown boots for her ballet shoes, that he had seen her wear on a couple of occasions. Her hair was no longer left hanging over her shoulders, and was instead done up in an elegant side bun using a blue ribbon, but there was a strand of hair left dangling at the front and right side of her face, perhaps by choice.

"You-" Beast began, but was unable to come up with any words, and just stood there, staring at her blankly with his jaw left hanging.

Belle was silent, and waited patiently for him to finish.

After a few seconds, he finally managed to come up with something to say. "You look lovely."

She smiled and glanced down at her dress, lifting the skirt up for a moment, as if to admire it herself, before trading a glance with him. "Thank you." She replied. "You look very smart too." She complimented him back. "Although, you missed a couple of buttons. Here, let me get those for you."

She walked up to him and began doing up the buttons that he hadn't managed to thread through the holes. Beast did not object, and stared down at her as she worked her way up, before adjusting his collar for him. She then looked up, only to find that their faces were inches apart.

They stared silently at each other, neither one of them moving or breathing a word. They stared into each other's eyes, almost as if they were entranced. He wanted to kiss her, and hug her, and tell her how much he loved her. All he had to do was close the small gap between their lips.

But he couldn't.

He tensed up and he felt like he couldn't breathe or even move. There was a growing sense of panic inside of him. He was lingering too long, what should he do? Should he say something? Pull away? Laugh it off?

Belle let out a bit of nervous laughter and took a step back. "Sorry." She apologised.

"It's alright." He replied, rubbing his neck as he avoided making eye contact.

She hesitated before taking a step closer again, although not as close as last time, and took hold of his arm, and folded his cuffs for him. She then did the same with his other arm. Just to finish off, she reached up, although it was a bit a stretch for her, and brushed his shoulders, getting rid of any fluff or creases.

"There, all done." She stated.

"Thank you, Belle. I was having a bit of trouble with the buttons until you came along." He said gratefully.

"You're welcome." She replied. "Do you feel ready to go?" She asked.

Beast sighed. "I don't think I'll ever be fully ready but... Let's do it."

"Just remember that you're not doing this alone. I'll be right there with you." Belle told him reassuringly.

He smiled "I don't think I'd be able to do it at all if you weren't there."

"Well, I will be. I won't leave your side, not even for a second."

Her words were always so comforting. It made him feel at ease. He felt like he was more ready now.

The two walked side by side back downstairs, arriving in the entrance hall once again, where the servants were waiting for them. Waiting was perhaps all they were capable of now, besides collecting dust.

Belle hung back for a moment as Beast approached the inanimate objects. He stared with sorrowful eyes as he placed his paw on top of Maestro Cadenza and ran it across the surface of the piano, before moving on, placing his paw on Cogsworth, then Lumiere, and so on, working his way around all of them.

He hadn't really touched any of them before... He just wanted a bit of intimacy, and yet... Nothing about them felt alive, or at least, there was no trace of them once being alive. They were just like any other common object. Even the warm, human like faces they once had were gone.

Beast took a couple of steps back, so that he had a wider view of all of his lost friends.

He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say. He hadn't exactly prepared a speech, nor had he thought about it all that much. And to think, anyone else might find him talking to a bunch of objects comical. But it was far from that. It was tragic.

There was a lump caught in his throat as he tried to speak. He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he began to shake, bordering the line of hysteria, ready to fall into the pit of despair and weep helplessly on the floor at any given moment.

He felt a warmth beside him. He glanced down, and noticed Belle was now standing very close, brushing herself up against him. Her hand was in his large paw, her fingers becoming intertwined with his.

Belle looked up at him and nodded silently, urging him to go on.

Beast glanced around at the servants again and let out a shaky sigh. "I'd like to say a few words, not just for the small group of you that are gathered here today, but every single one of you that has served me." He began. "I've known most of you nearly all of my life. You've been there for me every step of the way, through triumphs and hardships. When my mother died, and my father started raising me, I never got to experience love, after all, he wasn't much of a caring or nurturing man. But you all loved me unconditionally, you treated me like one of your own, like I was family, no matter how much I changed, no matter how badly I treated you... You never gave up, and you never stopped loving me. I'll always be grateful for that, even though I didn't show it at the time."

Beast lowered his head sadly. If there was one thing he regretted more than anything else, it was that he had never told the servants how much their love and kindness meant to him. Enduring and persevering through the last couple of years wouldn't have been possible without them.

Belle drew closer to him and squeezed his paw gently. He decided to carry on after that brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry, for dragging you all into my mess. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to fix what I had caused. I should have listened to you more. I wish I had. You deserved so much better, and this was the fate you ended up with, all because of me. I would do it all over again if it meant that I could save you. But I hope that wherever you ended up, you are at peace now. I hope that the curse did not follow you into the afterlife. I'd like to believe that you're free now, free of me, as well as the spell. I want you to know that I have listened to your advice, and I will never forget it. Everything that you were, everything that you could have been, it will shine through me. Lumiere's charisma, Cogsworth's sense of order and discipline, Mrs Potts' kind, caring, good nature... These are all parts of myself I had forgotten that had been right in front of me all along that I will now hold dear and never let go of again. But most importantly of all... I will never forget you, any of you, for as long as I live. I will carry the memory of you to the bitter end. You will be remembered... And you will always have a place in my heart. You are, and always will be, my family. Lastly, I hope that you can forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you throughout the years that you've known me, it couldn't have been easy. All the pain and suffering that I caused in whatever shape or form... I am truly sorry for. I'll miss you... I'll miss you everyday-" He stopped himself as he choked up. He put his paw up to his face as tears threatened to fall. It took a few seconds before he managed to regain some sort of composure. "It won't ever be the same without you. But perhaps one day, we'll be able to see each other again... In the next life." He finished.

"That was beautiful." Belle whispered softly. "You did so well."

"I did terribly." Beast muttered.

"No! You were amazing." She told him. "I'm sure they would have loved it."

"Would you like to say a few words?" He asked.

Belle was quiet as she pondered over her decision. "I think I will say a little something." She answered.

She glanced around at the motionless servants before speaking. "I did not know you all as long as Beast has. But even though I was practically a stranger, you still welcomed me into your home and treated me as one of your own. You cooked up a whole banquet, just for me, even though I didn't exactly get to eat it, but you also put on a fantastic performance. Seeing your smiling faces each day was a blessing. I wish I could have gotten to know each and every single one of you so much better. You made such a huge impact on my life in such a short amount of time. I'll miss you all so much."

The two stood silently for a moment. Belle let go of his paw and hugged his arm instead, resting her head against him.

Beast blinked rapidly, trying in vain to stop himself from crying. It's not that he didn't want to show any emotion... He just didn't want to have a breakdown.

"Can we go somewhere else? I need a few minutes away from all this."

"Sure. Why don't we go into the ballroom?" Belle suggested.

Beast nodded in agreement. They walked over to it at a quickened pace, as he needed to get out of this room as soon as possible. Seeing the servants like that, it was just getting too much for him to bear, he had reached his limit.

The ballroom was empty and still. Every single one of the candles had been snuffed out, with only the natural light from the windows giving the room a dim glow. The crystal chandeliers weren't shining, nor was there any soft piano music playing. It was a rather large contrast to when he had last seen it. The whole area had felt so warm and inviting, but now it was dark and cold, just like it had been before Belle had worked on it. At least the windows were clean and the floor was polished.

The two walked across the room and sat down next to each other on the steps below the large, glass doors that led to the balcony. Belle played with the skirt of her dress for a moment, while Beast watched her quietly.

"It's too quiet without them." He muttered, glancing over at the entrance to the ballroom and catching a glimpse of the servants outside.

"The atmosphere feels so dead." She agreed.

"I didn't realise how much I needed them until I lost them. They've left a massive hole in my life that I don't think I'll ever be able to fill." He stated. "It's so horrible of me, that their presence didn't mean anything to me until they were no longer there. I didn't think I would miss them this much."

"It's not as horrible as you think, sometimes people don't realise how important someone is to them until after they're gone."

"I still feel awful about it."

"You will, for a while, but that feeling will eventually pass." Belle told him.

Beast fell silent. He shifted his gaze off of Belle and glanced around at the ballroom, taking it all in as he began to recall on the waltz he and Belle did. "Do you remember our dance? I know it was only last night but... It feels like a lifetime ago, so much has happened since then."

"I haven't really thought about it. I've had a lot on my mind. But it was incredible, I loved every second of it." She replied.

"So did I. As soon as I saw you in that beautiful dress, I knew it was going to be a night to remember." Beast stated. "You looked stunning. I'll never forget that moment when I saw you for the first time at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you. I'd say you looked rather handsome as well." Belle said with a smile. "You even still have your fur in a plat. I really like it in that style."

Beast lifted his paw and touched the back of his head. He hadn't even realised it, but the plat the servants had put his mane like fur in had managed to hold and stay in place, although most of the strands had fallen out, so it wasn't exactly in a neat plat. He allowed his arm to drop by his side, and he rested his paw on the step. "Most of it wasn't my doing, I had a lot of help."

"Me too. My dress wouldn't have looked as nearly as good without Madame Garderobe's help."

"Last night wouldn't have been possible without them." Beast murmured sadly. "To think, several hours ago, we were so different. We were in a moment of pure bliss, we were happy, everything seemed to be going our way, it felt like the world was ours, that nothing could stop us. We were... innocent, in a way, we didn't know about the trials we would have to face, the monsters we would have to fight. But since then, we've been through and lost so much. Do you think we'll ever be able to experience something like that again? Do you think we'll ever be able to be happy like we were back then?" He asked. "...Do you think we'll ever be the same as we once were?"

Belle didn't answer. She looked down at the floor and fiddled with her skirt, clenching the fabric tightly as she thought long and hard. She then swivelled round on the step in order to face him and edged closer, placing her hands on his paws. She looked up at him and he gazed down at her, becoming fixated on her eyes as she began to speak. "I know that right now everything seems so hopeless. You're upset and hurting so much inside. You feel like you'll never be able to feel joy or happiness again, that you'll never be able to fully move on. You're asking yourself 'how could this possibly get any better?' But eventually it will. Not straight away, but in time, this feeling of despair and indescribable sadness will fade. There will be times where you'll reach some of your lowest points and you'll start asking yourself if you'll be able to go on. But I'll be there for you, to help you pick yourself back up when you're feeling like you're drowning in sorrow and loneliness. You may feel like you're alone at times, but I can promise you that you will never be truly alone, because I'll always be right by your side. Don't be afraid to tell me how you're feeling, because I will never refuse to listen to you. Don't ever feel like you have to hide your emotions from me either. You don't have to hold back, how you feel is not just some extra baggage... It's important and matters so much to me." She told him, her voice calm and soothing, barely above a whisper. "And I'd like to think that, in the future... We will be able to be just as happy as we once were before all of this."

Beast didn't know what to say. Her words of comfort were so moving, he almost wanted to cry and bury himself in her arms. But instead, he sat there completely motionless and utterly speechless. After what felt like hours of silence, he finally managed to come up with some sort of response. "I think I would be lost without you sometimes. You have given me so much strength, mostly through mere words." He closed his paws around her hands and then lowered his head and pressed his face against her hands, almost kissing them. "Thank you for giving me hope."

"You don't have to thank me. There have been plenty of times that you've been there and done things for me." Belle replied.

Beast lifted his head "I have?" He questioned.

"Yes. Sometimes just being around you makes me feel so much better." She told him.

"I feel that way too." He replied.

They both smiled at each other. However, that moment didn't last long, as Belle abruptly got up, her hands slipping from his grasp. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked, offering him her hand, just like she had done the night before.

Beast gave her a confused look. Dance? Right here, right now?

"I know it's a little sudden, and maybe a tad inappropriate, and I know we probably won't ever be able to recapture that special moment we shared together last night but... Why should we even bother to try to match that? We don't need music or candlelight or a big, beautiful ball gown or a fancy display. All we need is us. Let's just dance and let all of our cares melt away."

Beast stared at her open hand as he thought hard over his decision. Was this really the best time? He had just conducted what could only be described as a funeral, even though there were no bodies to be buried. He didn't want to be disrespectful towards the dead. But forgetting about all of his worries for a brief, fleeting moment did sound tempting.

He met Belle's gaze, her sparkling, brown orbs waiting on him to make a move. He glanced back at her still outstretched hand, and took it, covering it entirely with his large paw. "I would never refuse to dance with you." He stated as he got to his feet.

Belle beamed as she lifted up one side of her skirt with her other hand, and Beast let his other paw reside behind her back. They then began to waltz, back and forth, round and round, Belle's skirt swaying as they twirled, their feet taking on a mind of their own as they became lost in each other's eyes. And just like that, for a brief, fleeting moment, nothing mattered, all of his cares fluttered away, like thousands of tiny butterflies. All that mattered that he was here, with her.

Beast let her go and allowed her to glide away from him. She twirled, letting go of her skirt and allowing it to spin along with her, before the fabric settled once more. He linked up with her again, and she rested her hand on his arm this time. As they began waltzing again, Beast couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was the right time to tell her how he felt.

He paused for a moment, catching Belle slightly off guard, causing her to nearly stand on his paw. "Is something wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"Belle, would you..." He began.

This was it, it was finally time to tell her that he loved her. There was so many ways he could finish this sentence. 'Would you be my partner?' 'Would you like to be with me?' 'Would you like us to be together?' All he had to do with seize this opportunity!

His gaze shifted off Belle and landed on the servants outside in the entrance hall.

No... This wasn't right, not here, not now. It would only complicate things. The servants were gone, he had Gaston locked up in a dungeon, the villagers could barge in at any moment... It wouldn't be fair to spring this on her, it would only cause her more stress. What they had now, it was good. He didn't want things to change, and if she didn't feel the same way... How would they ever come back from that? Would they be able to salvage their friendship? He'd like to think so but... You can never be sure. He didn't want to mess things up and ruin their already perfectly good relationship.

What good would it do? The curse wouldn't be broken. It wouldn't bring the servants back. He hadn't fallen for her to save himself, he hadn't forced himself to love her for his own selfish gain, but even despite that... It wouldn't make him human. If he was human he would be able to do so much for her. Why should he saddle her with his affection? What if she told him that she loved him just because she felt sorry for him? Or what if she felt obligated to be with him, trapping her in a relationship with what so many other's described as a monster? So much had gone wrong... He had lost so much... He couldn't lose her too just through one mistake.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

It wasn't what he had wanted to say, but it wasn't made up either. He didn't want to sleep by himself, he couldn't stand it when she wasn't there.

"Are you afraid of having another nightmare?" She asked.

He nodded quietly in response. Tonight was going to be hard to get through, after saying a few words to the servants. He still felt an overwhelming amount of guilt, and that would probably manifest in his dreams once more.

"I'd be happy to keep you company." She told him. "Why don't you stay in my room tonight? You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the small seating area on the other side of the room."

"I don't want to kick you out of your own bed." He protested.

"Well... Why don't you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on it?" She suggested. "We'll put a pillow between us so that we don't roll over during the night and invade the other person's space or force them off the bed."

"I'd like that." Beast replied.

"It's settled then." Belle said with a smile. "Would you like to keep dancing for a little bit longer?"

"I'd like that very much." He stated.

They moved back into the steps that they had been doing with ease, almost like they had never stopped at all, and continued to waltz together. They carried on for what felt like hours, even after the night came crawling in and pale, silver moonlight started shining in through the windows.

* * *

Beast stood by the door and watched as Belle fluffed up the pillows on her bed. After they had stopped dancing, Belle had checked up on Lefou and her father, before turning in for the night. Maurice was settled into his room that was just down the hall, while Lefou was still keeping an eye on Gaston, or at least that's what he had been told by Belle. Lefou was going to stay up for a little longer apparently, and Belle had warned him not to stay up all night, like he was a misbehaving child. Lefou had promised her that he would get some rest soon and she trusted that he would.

"Which side would you like to sleep on?" She asked as she put a pillow in the middle of the bed. That pillow would act as a makeshift barrier, which he wasn't bothered by. He certainly didn't want to roll over and crush her during the night. Although that was a bit of an exaggeration. If he did roll on top of her, he was sure he would know about it.

"I'll sleep on the left side." He stated. That was also the side furthest away from the window. He knew Belle liked the window quite a bit, so he thought she might like to be closer to it.

"Your left or my left?" She asked, probably just to be certain.

"My left." He replied.

"Alright. Well, it's all ready for you so you can just get in if you like."

Beast removed his jacket and left it on the small seating area, before crossing the room. He decided to leave his shirt on and climbed into his side of the bed, which was now on his right. He adjusted the sheets and moved his pillow a tad before getting fully settled and laying down on his back. He stared up at the golden decorations hanging from the ceiling, along with the ocean blue canopy, as Belle climbed onto her side of the bed and lay down. "Goodnight." She whispered softly, before rolling onto her side and facing the window.

"Goodnight, Belle." He whispered back.

He lay awake for a while, unsure if he should actually go to sleep. The lingering fear of having another nightmare was making him restless.

He heard Belle roll over as the weight on the bed shifted slightly. He heard her soft, quiet breathing, as well as a small whistling sound. He guessed that she whistled through her teeth while she slept.

Beast rolled over onto his left side, causing a burning, fiery sensation to rush through his body. He almost hissed in pain but managed to hold it in, as he didn't want to disturb Belle. He couldn't believe he had managed to forget about his injuries, but then again, they hadn't bothered him at all while he had been dancing with Belle. Maybe he should have eaten some more of that foul tasting white willow tree bark before bed.

That's when he realised something. He and Belle were now laying facing each other. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment, the silver moonlight shining in from the window illuminating her entire body, giving her slightly sun-kissed skin a shimmering glow. Her eyes were shut, with her lips pursued open, while a strand of brown hair fell over her face. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, and she had one hand resting on the pillow, while the other hand resided on her hip.

She looked... Peaceful. He wanted to move the lock of hair out of her face, but he didn't dare touch her. He would just leave her be.

He wondered what she thought, when she watched him sleep, as she had done it multiple times. How did he look when he wasn't awake? Did he look as peaceful as she did now?

He doubted it.

He wondered if he did anything peculiar or humorous while he was sleeping. Maybe snore, or drool, or something like that. Or perhaps he tossed and turned. He would never really know for sure.

As his blue eyes scanned her face, Beast began to wonder what she thought of him in general. What went on inside her head? There had to be something in there that she hadn't shared with him, secrets that only she knew about and were hers to keep.

He couldn't read her mind. She wasn't an open book. She was a mystery to him. She could be quite a puzzle at times. That's what made her so... Wonderful.

A part of him wished he had told her how he felt today. But another part of him kept telling him it was for the best. But maybe someday he would finally come out with it. Just not now.

Belle inhaled sharply and her eyelids fluttered for a few seconds. Beast quickly rolled over onto his other side, worried that she might wake up and see him staring at her. He didn't want to freak her out or give her the wrong idea.

He felt her weight on the bed shift again. She must have moved, perhaps to face the window again, or to lie on her back.

He lay still, facing the wall, staring blankly at the blue paint. His mind slowly worked its way back to his previous train of thought. If he didn't tell her how he felt now, then when?

Like she had said to him in the ballroom, things will start to get better in time. He would tell her how he felt 'in time'.

However, there was a creeping feeling in the back of his head that was starting to claw its way to the forefront of his mind. This feeling, this thought, this worry was that perhaps... He was never going to tell her.

* * *

 **A/N - I think most of the chapters will be this sort of length from now on. I don't plan it that way, it just ends up turning out like that. Chapter 6 is even longer. Also, instead of there being 10 chapters like I originally said, there will be around 15 chapters. Extra content, yay!**

 **I thought I'd design a new dress for Belle, since she's been running around in the undergarments from her yellow ballroom dress for a while. I studied all of the dresses she wore in both Disney movies and the broadway version and put everything that I saw into a brand new look for Belle. It's important that she has something she can wear for any situation.**

 **It was also important that Beast had a bit of 'closure' over the servants' deaths. Although he isn't completely over it, something like that is difficult to overcome, and he's still going through a lot of grief. But at least Belle knows the best way to comfort him.**

 **That's all I really have to say. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Family of Misfits

**Chapter 6 - Family of Misfits**

It was a cold, crisp, snowy winter morning. The gardens were covered in a thick blanket of white, but the weather was quite pleasant. A string of fluffy clouds were rolling across the crystal blue sky, and there wasn't a snowflake in sight. Even the bright, golden sun was out, making the snow on the ground sparkle.

Beast breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air before exhaling, his hot breath visible as it moved upwards like a cloud of smoke. He was crouched down in the rose garden, picking some of the flowers and arranging them into a small bouquet. He was just finishing off when he heard the crunching of snow underfoot coming from somewhere close by.

"What are you up to?" The voice that unmistakably belonged to Belle asked him.

Beast quickly stood up and whirled around, hiding the rose bouquet behind his back. Belle was standing in the archway of the stone structure that surrounded them, wearing the same dress she had put on yesterday, but had exchanged her ballet shoes for her brown boots. She was also adoring a red, hooded cloak and had her hair down, her brown locks flowing over her shoulders.

"Nothing!" He blurted out.

She stepped out from under the archway and approached him. "Oh really? Then what's that you're hiding behind your back?" She questioned, trying to sneak a quick peek, only for Beast to back away slightly and conceal the surprise more.

Beast sighed, the game was up. "Belle, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time and... I thought this would be the best way to do it." He began, revealing the bouquet of white roses to her. "Here, I made this for you. I only picked the roses that were as beautiful as you are." He stated, handing the bouquet to her. He had also managed to prick himself a couple of times on the thorns, but he wasn't going to bring that part up, even if his clawed fingers were stinging and bleeding a little.

"Aw, that's so sweet. They're lovely, thank you." She said gratefully as she admired the flowers. She closed her eyes momentarily and brought the bouquet up to her nose, sniffing the flowers and breathing in the sweet scent of their pollen. She then opened her eyes and looked up at him, a huge, beaming smile forming on her lips.

"My mother once told me that if I ever gave someone a bouquet of roses, it would mean that I love them." Beast explained. "And I do. I love you, Belle, with all my heart. You are the smartest, prettiest, funniest, most talented and most wonderful girl I've ever met. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You mean everything to me. You are my world."

It felt so good to finally say that. It was like an invisible weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was so happy and so relieved that he could be open about his feelings for her.

Belle was silent. Her smile faltered and she lowered her head. At first, Beast just thought that she was in shock, but as time went on and she continued to not say or move a single muscle, he began to become increasingly more worried. He was just about to ask her if she was alright, when all of a sudden, a harsh wind whipped up, causing the skirt of Belle's dress and her red cloak to flutter. The wind blew through Belle's hair, making it mask her face. It howled in his ears as it circled around them, scattering tiny pieces of snow that it managed to pick up. The chilling gale caused some of the petals to breakaway from the roses and sent them flying into the air.

And then, it abruptly stopped. The wind died down quicker than it arrived. But as soon as the weather became calmer, Belle started to laugh. It was a sharp giggle at first but then it quickly developed into full blown hysterical laughter. However, it didn't sound like her usual laugh, it used to be sweet and pleasing to the ear, but this... It had a sort of a mocking and sinister tone. She threw her head back, tossing her hair out of her face as she roared with laughter, her mouth gaping open, foam at the corner of her lips, her cheeks a rosy red and her eyes filled with tears.

"Belle, what's so funny?" Beast asked with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"You are!" She cried. "You're hilarious. It's adorable that someone as hideous as you would fall for someone like me. It's even more adorable that you feel comfortable admitting it! Anyone else in your position would keep it to themselves to avoid humiliation. But not you! Of course, you'd be foolish enough to say something so shameful."

"Where is all of this coming from?" He questioned. What Belle was saying, it didn't sound like her at all. This didn't feel right.

"You told me the truth about your feelings, I'm just doing the same. It's about time I did." Belle responded. "Did you honestly think I would be interested in you? That I would feel the same way, after everything you've done? You imprisoned my father, and then you kept me here against my will. Everything we did together was something I did out of obligation because I was your prisoner! Did you actually think I wanted to spend time with you?! I just didn't want to get on your bad side because I knew what you were capable of when you were angry!" She shouted, jabbing at him with an accusing finger.

"But I thought we were passed all this. I changed, you helped me change. You forgave me. We were friends." Beast argued, although his tone was soft. Her words were hurting him, putting him in a weakened state.

"Oh give me a break." Belle groaned, rolling her eyes at him. "I never forgave you. Do you really think that just because you saved me from a pack of wolves, told me a little sob story about your mother and your upbringing, gave me a library you weren't even using, and did a stupid dance with me, that I'd let by gone's be by gone's?"

He didn't know what to say in response. He was still reeling from the shock that Belle had suddenly turned on him.

"We were never friends. I can't stand you. You sicken me. I don't know how I managed to tolerate you for this long." She scoffed. "And you haven't changed, don't even try to tell yourself or anyone else otherwise. You're still a ugly and vile creature, inside and out."

Beast lowered his head sadly. Was that really all she saw him as? He had always thought that she had been different, that she did not judge him like the rest of the world did. But he had been wrong. The person he loved viewed him as a monster. He could feel his heart snapping in two.

"It's a shame, really. If you had been human, perhaps we could have had something." Belle muttered. She then sighed and gave a dismissive shrug "Ah well."

She spun on her heels and walked away. But just as she was leaving the rose garden, she stopped, and turned around, and stomped through the snow, hurrying back over to him. Perhaps she had come back to apologise, maybe she would say that she didn't know what came over her. But that was just wishful thinking.

"And one more thing." She began, glaring at him scornfully. "You don't know what love is. You're not capable of it. You may act like you can feel emotions like we can, but you can't. The only thing you are capable of is being selfish, you only care about yourself, but you try so hard to hide it. 'Oh boo hoo, my friends are dead.' You're not upset about that, you're upset that you don't have anyone to wait on you hand and foot, or take your aggression out on."

"It's- it's not like that at all!" Beast cried.

"Of course it is! Don't even try to deny it!" She shouted angrily, practically screaming at him. "Well, I'm not about to take their place. Coming back here was a mistake. Papa and I are leaving, and we're going to get as far away from here as possible. I hope I never see you again, but if I do, I'll bring the villagers right to you, and finish what I started." She growled lowly. She then spat directly in his face, with some of her salvia going in his eye. Beast winced and recoiled, but did nothing to fight back. Part of him felt like he deserved these verbal and physical attacks. Plus, he would never even think about hitting her.

He wiped the spit from his eye as Belle threw the bouquet of roses at him. The flowers collided with his chest, before falling to the ground, lying crumpled and damaged in the snow. "Have a nice life." She said venomously.

Belle turned her back on him and stormed off. She did not return to give him a second helping of abuse.

Beast stared down at the flowers for a moment before looking back up, catching a glimpse of Belle as she walked through the hedge rows. "Belle, wait!" He called after her. "Please don't leave me, I need you! I can't do this without you! Belle, please, I don't understand, what did I do?! Belle?!"

His begging fell on deaf ears. Beast glanced down at the bouquet of roses once again, as the white petals became withered and blackened, before being reduced to dust. "Please don't go." He whimpered.

Beast's eyelids shot open and he sat bolt up right in bed. His blue eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, confirming to his half-asleep brain that he was still in Belle's room. For a brief moment, he had forgotten where he was and what he had been doing there, but his memories of the night before all came flooding back to him.

It would seem that even having Belle for company didn't keep the nightmares at bay. Maybe by having her there made it worse. He thought that he would never be able to picture Belle being so cruel, as that wasn't in her nature... And yet it had felt so real. Not only that, his insecurities were now manifesting in his dreams and not just his guilt over the servants' deaths. He sighed deeply and buried his face in his paws. That's when he realised that his fur covered cheeks were stained with tears. He must have been crying during his sleep.

He lowered his paws and checked the other side of the bed, only to find that Belle wasn't there. The pillow that had separated them during the night was still present, as well as an impression left on the bedsheets that Belle had created by laying on top of them. The creases were a little faded, so if he had to guess, he would say that she had been gone for a while. Perhaps when Belle left the room, his unconscious mind or body or both had sensed it, and that part of reality had seeped into his dream. Maybe that's why it had taken such a dark turn after he had confessed his love for her, as everything had seemed to be going swimmingly beforehand.

Beast shook his head. There was no point trying to make sense of how he had managed to conjure up such an awful dream. Instead, he pushed it to the back of his mind and decided that he needed to stretch his legs. He peeled the bedsheets off of him and swung his legs round, allowing his paws to touch the floor before standing up.

He had a bit of cramp in his right leg, but that was nothing a small walk couldn't fix. His injured shoulder was aching, along with his side too, but that was to be expected. The soreness would eventually fade. He staggered across the room and scooped up his jacket from the seating area, and began slipping it on as he walked over to the window. It was definitely morning, judging by the dim, orange sunlight streaming in. As he drew closer and stared out of the window at the gardens, he noticed that it was a rather pleasant day outside, despite some tiny snowflakes drifting down from the sky. It almost looked like the same type of weather as his dream.

Beast caught sight of his reflection in the window pane. The blue-eyed monster stared back at him, its long, sharp fangs poking out from its closed lips, its mane like fur rugged and scruffy, no longer neatly tied back. It- he looked tired, drained in fact. "You look terrible." He told himself.

The fur on his cheeks was still a little damp. He lifted his paw and wiped just under his eyes. He then stopped, and allowed his clawed fingers to trail down his face, and watched as his reflection copied him. To think, this was what would greet him every time he looked into a mirror, or any reflective surface for that matter. This was the image that he would associate with himself. This... was his identity, whether he liked it or not. When he had been fighting Gaston up on the castle walkways, he thought that he had finally been in control of who he was... But he couldn't have been any further from the truth. He had never been in control, he had always been powerless. What he said to Gaston when he spared his life had been a lie. The beast was all he was now.

Maybe his dream was right. Perhaps it was a warning. Why would Belle ever be interested in him when he looked like this? His personality and how he acted could only get him so far. They were only slightly redeeming qualities. He didn't deserve her, not in this state.

His train of thought was interrupted when he smelt an aroma wafting into the room from under the door. Beast turned away from his reflection and sniffed the air. It smelt like... Food. His stomach gurgled, and it soon occurred to him that he hadn't eaten anything yesterday - except for the white willow tree bark but that didn't count - as he had spent the majority of the day either talking to someone or napping.

Beast decided to go and investigate in order to find the source of the smell. The cramp in his leg had cleared up, so he headed over to the door and exited the room. He walked down the corridor before eventually arriving at the stairs that led into the entrance hall. On the way, he tried his best to avoid looking at the servants, and instead noticed that the small dog door had been fixed. Belle must have taken it upon herself to repair it. He admired her handy work for a second before continuing with his search, following the scent to the kitchen.

He pushed through the double doors and headed inside, only for his nose to be immediately overwhelmed by the smell of oatmeal. He caught sight of Belle standing beside the round table in the centre of the room, stirring something in a large bowl with a wooden spoon. Whatever was in the bowl was piping hot, with clouds of steam rising off of it. She was wearing the same dress her father had given her, but she had a rounded white apron tied around her waist, that covered half of her skirt. As far as he could tell, she was wearing her ballet shoes, but his view was a little obscured by the table. She had her tied back in a rough, loose bunch, with a white bonnet on top of her head. There were several wispy, short strands hanging over her forehead that she hadn't managed to contain for long. She briefly looked up from her work and smiled when her gaze landed on him.

"Morning sleepy head." Belle greeted warmly.

"Morning." Beast replied with a small, simple wave.

Belle let go of the wooden spoon for a moment and wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "It's nice to see that you're finally awake." She teased. "I would have woken you up, but I thought you could use an extra couple of hours in bed."

"I wish you had woken me up." He admitted with a frown.

"Why's that?" She questioned. "Oh no, you didn't have another nightmare, did you?" She asked concernedly.

Beast nodded silently in response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. You weren't all that restless when I left."

"Maybe the nightmare started after you were gone."

"Maybe." Belle murmured, glancing down at the floor. "Do you want to talk about this one?" She asked, looking over at him again.

"Not particularly." He replied, avoiding eye contact.

"That's fine. We'll say no more about it then." She said with a reassuring smile.

Beast smiled back. He was really glad that she didn't push him into talking about something he wasn't comfortable with sharing. He appreciated how understanding and compassionate she was.

"So, what time did you get up?" He asked, changing the subject.

"About an hour, maybe two hours ago." She answered. "I had some jobs I wanted to do. You know me, I like to keep myself busy."

He wondered if keeping herself busy and doing odd jobs was something Belle had developed as a coping mechanism. He knew she was under a lot of stress and was going through a rough time just as much as he was. He decided not to ask, as this possible coping mechanism could date quite far back, and questioning her on it could unearth some troubling moments from her past.

"Are you making breakfast?" He questioned, gesturing at the big bowl and the mixture she had been stirring.

"I am." She stated simply, picking up the wooden spoon and eating a small sample of her cooking.

"What's on the menu for today?" He asked jokingly.

"Porridge and some bread. You can have butter on it or jam, or both if you really prefer." She replied, before giving the porridge another stir. "It's nothing too fancy, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? It's better than having the same batch of tomato soup for three straight days." He responded. "I'm sure it will taste good, because you're making it."

A laugh escaped her lips. "You give me way too much credit. I'm actually not all that great at cooking. I've read plenty of recipes... but they don't exactly turn out the way I want them to. I'd rather eat that tomato soup than try my own food, as it was made by a proper chef."

"Well, it looks fine to me. You're really not as bad as you think." Beast told her. He then glanced down at the table and noticed that there was a chunk of butter and a jar of strawberry jam that Belle must have set out during preparation. "As for what I'll have on my bread, I think I'll have jam." He stated, picking up the jar.

"Good choice. There's nothing like a bit of bread and jam in the morning." Belle said.

"Have you been preparing breakfast all by yourself?" He questioned as he put the jar back down on the table.

"No, Papa was in here earlier helping me, but after a while I told him I could manage on my own. He's sitting in the dining room now." She told him. "I thought that I might have been able to finish making it before you got up, but it ended up taking longer than it should have. I was rooting around in the cupboards for a long time, and came across some bowls, plates, cups and cutlery that had been collecting dust. I assumed that they were never people so I took them out, as I want to avoid using anything that was once I person. I didn't even use the stove to heat this porridge up, I did it over the fireplace, as I know that used to be the chef. Even if they're gone and only the objects remain, it would just be so disrespectful and wrong to use any of them for normal, trivial purposes, because they used to be and could do so much more than that."

"I agree completely. We should just leave them be, and only use objects that we know were never alive." Beast stated. "Although it became hard to tell what had been a person and what was an enchanted object, as some had faces and some didn't, and some could talk while others couldn't, it will be even harder now to tell the difference with those we weren't familiar with, but I trust your judgement."

"Thank you. I just hope I'm right. I'd hate to be wrong. But I suppose we'd never truly know for certain if an object I use had once been a human being."

"It's probably best if you try not to think about it." He suggested. "But, despite that, I have given the servants by the stairs in the entrance hall some thought."

"What about them?" She asked.

"I think we should move them into the ballroom, as the placement by the door was only temporary. It's secluded, quiet and peaceful in there. They'll be completely undisturbed. It's what I'd like to be their final resting place." He responded. "And, I know this sounds selfish of me, but I want to avoid having to look at them every time I use the stairs. I just can't take it."

"That's a reasonable thing to want, I don't blame you for that. I think it would be better for all of us if we put them in the ballroom." Belle stated. "I'll ask Lefou if he'll help me move the servants again later." She then added.

"Thank you, Belle, I really appreciate you offering to do that." Beast said gratefully.

"It's no trouble. I'm just happy to help." Belle replied. "Oh, that reminds me, I found an old teapot in one of the cupboards. It was a little cracked, but still useable, so I brewed some white willow tree bark into a tea for you, since you didn't exactly take too well to chewing on it yesterday." She stated, picking up the old tea pot and pouring a fair amount of tea into a cup. She then walked over and handed it to him. "Let's see what you think to this."

Beast held the cup in both paws and stared at the swirling, brown, steaming hot liquid, and took a small sip of the tea. He turned his head away and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That face you just pulled isn't much of a good sign." She commented, a small giggle following her sentence.

"Oh no, it is better. It still tastes awful, but there is some improvement." He responded, before taking another sip. He shook his head and quivered as the foul tasting tea trickled down his throat. To his tastebuds and nostrils, it was just liquefied, earthy, damp wood, but at least it wasn't crunchy and he could swallow it straight away. "Definitely better than chewing it."

"Well, that's something at least." She murmured. "But you don't have to drink it all at once, you can have it with your breakfast. Speaking of which..." Belle trailed off as she walked back over to the porridge she had been making. "I think this is just about ready to be served, just need to dish it up into four separate bowls."

"Would you like any help with that?" Beast asked.

"No, I think I'll manage, but thanks for asking." She replied gratefully. "But could you go and find Lefou for me and tell him to come down for breakfast, please?"

"Sure, I can do that." He agreed. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him all morning. Last night he told me he would pick out a room to stay in, but I don't know if he actually followed through with that plan." Belle said. "I hope he didn't stay up all night on guard duty watching Gaston, I told him not to. He's wasted enough of his life around that man as it is."

"Well, I'll go and check there first, just in case he has." Beast stated, walking over to the kitchen door. "I'll see you at the dining room table." He added, waving her goodbye.

"See you then." She waved him off with a warm smile on her face.

Beast left the kitchen and headed back upstairs, going through the doorway that led to the spiralling staircase that would take him to the dungeon. He stopped halfway when he heard muffled voices. It would seem that Lefou and Gaston were in the middle of a conversation.

He continued onward, trailing his paw along the wall as he made the climb. It wasn't long before he arrived at the prison cell, and found the door to be wide open. He peered inside, and caught sight of Lefou crouched down beside Gaston, who was sat in a similar kind of position to what he had been in the day before. Lefou was holding a water canteen and was allowing Gaston to drink from it. There was some water that had dribbled onto Gaston's chin, and a wet patch on his shirt just below his neck. Perhaps Lefou hadn't aimed the canteen correctly the first couple of times. There was also a possibility he did it on purpose to make Gaston look foolish.

"Come on, drink up. I don't want you to get dehydrated." Lefou encouraged him.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you just let me do this myself." Gaston commented.

"Not a chance. Knowing you, you'd find a way to use it as a weapon and knock me out with it." Lefou responded, before tilting the canteen again and pouring the water directly into Gaston's mouth.

"I'd never do that to you, Lefou." Gaston stated after swallowing the water. He sounded calm and collected.

"That's funny because I distinctly remember you letting me get beat up by a coat rack, and then allowing me to be crushed by a piano. So I wouldn't put it passed you. I bet you'd love to hurt." Lefou argued. "Besides, you didn't have much of a problem hurting Belle, so how would I be any different?"

"You know that's not true, I didn't hurt her, it was an accident."

"The gash on her forehead says otherwise. You shouldn't swing a gun around like that and expect someone not to get hurt. You of all people should know better than that."

Gaston shook his head and looked away, refusing to say anymore about it. Lefou grunted at how quickly he crawled back into his shell. "Has that managed to quench your thirst?" He asked.

"Yes, for now at least." Gaston muttered. Lefou began to screw the cap back on to the water canteen as Gaston continued to speak. "So, are you going to spoon feed me now as well?" He questioned. "Do you think you could get me some of that delicious breakfast Belle is making?"

"No, you'll be having bread, just like yesterday. But I don't think it will cause any harm if I let you feed yourself. After all, the only thing you did with it last time was eat it."

"But that bread is so stale." Gaston complained.

"No one said a prisoner's life was luxurious." Lefou replied, as he hung the water canteen over his shoulder using the strap attached to it and went to stand up. But before he could straighten himself up, Gaston placed his unchained hand on Lefou's shoulder and clamped down hard on it. Beast almost jumped in, intending on breaking the two apart, but hesitated when he realised that Gaston didn't seem too hostile, at least not at the moment. He decided to hang back for a bit, he wouldn't intervene unless Lefou was in danger.

Lefou had a confused and anxious look on his face as his eyes darted around, studying Gaston's expression as he tried to figure out what the hunter was planning. Lefou was now kneeling, as the shock of being stopped from getting up had caused him to lose his balance in his once crouched position. They were both completely level with each other, their faces inches apart. If Gaston wanted to do something, maybe head butt him, then he would have done it by now. Instead, Gaston just smiled at him.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday, when I called you a traitor. I was just hurt that you would turn on me in such a way and start helping my sworn enemy." Gaston told him.

"The Beast is not your enemy. If you just listened to what he has to say, you would realise that." Lefou argued.

"I see he's got you under his spell now too, just like how he has a hold over Belle." Gaston muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I chose his and Belle's side by my own free will." Lefou protested. "And don't play games with me. You've never believed in magic."

"That was the case, until I came face to face with a towering, monstrous beast. Now I think that anything is possible." He admitted. "I also believe that you and I can come back from this. And I know you think that too." He stated. The hand that was on Lefou's shoulder began to snake round the back of his neck.

"We could never-" Lefou began, but Gaston silenced him by putting a finger to Lefou's lips with his chained hand.

"You and I, Lefou, we've known each other for such a long time. We've been to see the world, gone on wild, thrilling adventures and done so much good inside the village and beyond it. We're almost like... Family." Gaston stated. He had taken on a lower, but also softer tone. "You are the loyalist and most trustworthy person I have ever met, you've always been by my side, you've always been there for me when I needed you. Why should any of that change? I made one mistake, I'll admit that, but I did it for the woman I love, you can understand that, you can forgive me for that. And you will forgive me because we're a team, always have been, always will be. I know you feel the same way, you wouldn't still be here if you didn't." He was speaking barely above a whisper now. "What do you say, old friend? Won't you help me?"

Lefou looked completely frozen, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping open as he tried to form words or string a sentence together, but all that came out was a mumble. Beast could see exactly what Gaston was trying to do, and he had to get Lefou out of there! But before he could rush in, Lefou managed to snap out of whatever trance Gaston had put him in and broke free of Gaston's grip, standing up and staggering backwards. "NO!" He shouted after finding his footing, as well as his voice. "No, you're just trying to mess with me, you're trying to worm your way back into my life, but it won't work! I won't let you manipulate me, not anymore! You are not my friend! And I am not yours! We never truly were friends! You abandoned me! If you were truly my friend then you wouldn't have cast me aside! You would have come back for me even if it meant you would have to throw away your shot at finding the Beast and winning Belle's heart. But you put your ambition and your petty grudge over our friendship, over me! There is no future for us, there is no way for our relationship to come back from this, because you destroyed it by showing your true colours."

Lefou was breathing heavily after lashing out with such anger. But he also seemed upset and hurt, there was a great deal of sadness in his tone. He was shaking. Beast couldn't see his face because he had his back to him, so he couldn't properly read what emotions he was feeling.

"I hate you!" Lefou cried. His voice broke as he turned and ran out of the prison cell, not even giving Beast a second glance as he brushed passed him and charged down the stairs.

Beast met eyes with Gaston, who seemed rather relaxed as he leaned back against the wall, a large grin stretched across his face. Beast narrowed his eyes at him, he could tell Gaston was loving every minute of this. He was about to call him a sick and twisted man, but decided against it, as that would be giving him the attention he so craved. Instead, Beast slammed the cage door shut and turned a blind eye as he chased after Lefou.

He arrived back downstairs to find the front door wide open. He was about to pursue Lefou outside, when Belle called out to him. "Beast, what's going on, why did Lefou run out like that?" She asked worriedly as she fiddled with her white apron.

"Gaston started messing with him and it made Lefou upset." Beast explained, telling her the short version of the story.

Belle walked over to him and peered outside, searching for any trace of Lefou. "Oh no, I better go after him. He's going to need someone to talk to."

Beast placed his paws on both of Belle's shoulders and gave them a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "No, you stay here, I'll go and talk to him."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, gazing up at him.

"I'm sure. I saw it happen, so he might be willing to talk to me about it. And... I think I can relate to his situation." He told her.

"Well, alright. But if there are any problems, then come find me." Belle said, placing her hands on top of his paws.

Beast nodded in agreement. "I will." He replied, before pulling away from her and walking over to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and hopefully I'll have Lefou with me."

"Good luck." She wished upon him.

Beast headed out of the castle and quickly took the stairs leading down to the gardens. The weather was still pleasant enough, with light, tiny, barely noticeable snowflakes drifting down from the now overcast sky. It didn't take very long to find Lefou, as he was making quite a bit of a racket, so all Beast had to do was follow the sound of him shouting.

Lefou was by one of the fountains. He was wielding a long, bulky tree branch which he was swinging around and using as a club to smash the frozen water in the fountain.

"This is for what you did to Belle!" He shouted, bringing the large stick down on the ice, causing the surface to crack and the branch to splinter.

"This is for what you did to Beast!" Lefou yelled, clobbering the ice again with another mighty hit.

"This is for what you did to me!" He growled, hitting the ice with the large stick for a third time.

"And this is for everything else!" He cried, smashing the tree branch against the ice over and over again. Now that the frozen water was in a weakened state, it was easy to break a couple of holes into it.

"Lefou?" Beast called his name, reaching out to tap his back and catch his attention as Lefou readied another swing.

Lefou cried out in alarm and whirled around, holding the tree branch high above his head, ready to smash it over Beast's skull. "Whoa, easy Lefou, it's me!" He told him, backing off cautiously.

There were hot tears of frustration streaming down Lefou's fiery red cheeks. He panted heavily and lowered the stick.

Just when Beast thought he had calmed down, a spark of anger and unfinished rage flashed in Lefou's eyes and he let out what could only be described as a battle cry as he tossed the tree branch away. Beast watched as the stick hurtled through the air before crashing into a far away bush. It was quite a decent throw, probably due to the adrenaline rush.

He turned his attention back to Lefou and watched as the young man slumped down by the fountain, collapsing to the snow covered ground in defeat. He pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his mouth with his hand as he began to sob, more tears running down his face, only this time they were ones of sadness.

Beast's expression softened and he gave Lefou a sympathetic look. He was finding it a little hard to believe that this was the same man he had met the day before. He seemed so utterly broken and helpless. The Lefou he had just started to get to know had been cheerful and had a few wisecracking jokes up his sleeves even while he was telling his story and his own personal struggle. The scene in front of him now was heart breaking.

Beast didn't leave him crying there for long and approached him almost immediately. The snow crunched under his paws as he made his way over and sat down beside Lefou. Beast's tail lay over Lefou's foot, but he quickly moved it before Lefou could notice. He really needed to control his extra appendage better, just when he thought he had gotten the hang of it, it would do something against his will. Meanwhile, the tail end of his jacket and the snow provided a sort of cushion affect, but the cold stone fountain wasn't very comfortable. But at least now they were perfectly level with each other, so it would be easier talk to - and to comfort - him.

Beast gave Lefou a small, gentle nudge with his elbow. Lefou turned his head to face him and took his hand away from his mouth, whilst Beast gave him a comforting smile. Lefou returned it with his own weak smile as he wiped his eyes and sniffed up the snot that was dripping from his nose.

Lefou quickly looked away and inhaled sharply, his breathing shaky. However, he didn't seem to mind how close Beast was to him, which was something he had been uncomfortable with yesterday. Lefou must have warmed up to him, but he wasn't sure what exactly he had done for that to happen.

"I'm such an idiot." Lefou sighed, running his fingers through his hair stressfully. "I know I shouldn't let him get to me, but he does. I tried to pretend that what he says doesn't affect me, that he has no control over how I act anymore... But instead I played right into his hands and showed him just how much of a fool I am. I went into his personal space, I let him do whatever he wanted... And he got me right where he wanted me. Now he knows that he still has some sort of power over me, which is something I never wanted him to find out." Lefou shook his head and cupped his hands together, and then rested them on his knees. "It makes me wish I could be a bit more like you." He admitted.

Beast chuckled "Trust me, you shouldn't strive to be anything like me. There's nothing about me that would be even remotely useful to you." He dismissed him.

"No, that's not true. You can keep your composure so well. When you were talking to him yesterday, you kept calm, you had a consistent tone. No matter what he threw at you, you didn't even flinch, what he said didn't affect you, and even if it did, you didn't show it. You kept your emotions hidden, there was never a single shift in your demeanour. I wish I could do that around him, I wish I could act like I didn't care, the same way that you did." Lefou stated, still avoiding eye contact.

"You think too highly of me. Besides, that was just one occasion, there have been many times that I haven't been able to hold it together. It only came easy to me yesterday because I don't know him as well as you do." Beast explained.

"That's the problem, he knows me as much as I know him, inside and out. He knows how to get a reaction out of me." Lefou muttered. "He's trying to mess with me, to crawl inside my head and manipulate my thoughts, to turn me around to his way of thinking. He wants me to forgive him, so that I'll help him break out of his cell. He wants to use me all over again, and the worse part is, it almost worked. For a moment, I was actually considering it, and that scares the hell out of me." His voice was hushed, it trembled a little, as there was a sense of fear in it. "I shouldn't have taken up guard duty, I should have just stayed away from him, but I can't. I've been around him for so long, that he's made me think that I can't live without him. That my life stops when he's not in it. He's so deeply rooted into my life that I can't get rid of him. He's like a weed, I dig him up, and he sprouts up somewhere else. It's like there's a constant, nagging thought in the back of my head that's telling me that I need to see him. I've been by his side for so long that he's infected me. And along the way... I think I've lost part of myself that I don't think I'll ever be able to get back. I feel like I don't have my own identity, that he stripped me of the one I had, reducing me to nothing more than his helpless little lackey. I feel like I mean... Nothing." He continued to vent. "But listen to me, going on like he's some sort of disease."

The two were quiet for a moment. Beast watched Lefou as the young man stared solemnly into the distance and picked up a handful of snow, gripping it tightly in his closed fist.

Beast reached out and placed his paw on Lefou's knee. Lefou turned his head and met his gaze. "I've been where you are right now. I know what you're going through."

Lefou stared at him quizzicality with wide, curious eyes, that were also filled with a growing sense of relief. Beast guessed that he was glad that he wasn't alone in how he was feeling. "You have?" He asked.

Beast nodded, taking his paw off Lefou's knee. "There was someone in my life that had a huge influence on me, and had a hand in shaping me into who I am today. But the relationship I had with them was very toxic."

"Who was that?" Lefou questioned.

"My father." He answered.

"Huh... I never really pictured you having a father, or a mother. But I suppose you must have had a family, or else you wouldn't be here." Lefou murmured.

"I did have a family once, and some might say we were even a happy family, but it didn't last long. My mother died when I was only ten years old. My father took me under his wing and isolated me from the people I loved, and didn't allow me to properly grieve." Beast told him.

"That's awful." Lefou responded.

"My father took my mother's death as an opportunity to mould me into the son he wanted me to be. And since I was still a young and impressionable child, it wasn't long before I turned into the perfect son that he always wanted. I was like him, almost in every way, maybe even worse than him, as he wasn't a good man. Like you said... He infected me, so much so that I started to think like him, I saw the world through the same filter that he did. And even now, after he is long gone, I'm still trying to shake myself of his influence. It's proven difficult to detach myself from him, the same way you can't pry yourself away from Gaston. I still find myself thinking the way that he wanted me to think, the ideals he forced upon me are still there, and I have to second guess myself constantly. After a while, I realised just how deeply he had rooted himself into my life... That he's almost a part of me, that he lives on through me. But to make room for himself... A part of me, that poor, sweet, innocent boy I once was had to be removed... And I once thought that I would ever be able to get that back. I often thought that there was no chance of me ever being the person that I could have been if he hadn't altered me so much - to the point where I wasn't even me anymore." Beast shared with him.

"I didn't have much of a good relationship with my father either. I was a bit of a mummy's boy." Lefou admitted. "When I was younger, I was just a simple farm boy. We owned a small patch of land, it was nothing fancy, just a little farmhouse. We kept a dozen or so chickens in a coop, and had a few cows too. I skipped my farm chores a lot, spent most of my time messing around with the other boys from the nearby farms and local town. My old man didn't like that, he often asked me what me and those boys got up to, and when I said nothing, he never believed me, said I was up to mischief. When I was sixteen, I did something with another boy, from a nearby farm that sold horses. He and I were very close and... Well, what we did... He told his parents about it. And his parents told my parents. Word spread like wildfire, and we received mock and scorn. My father was a proud man, and he didn't want me tarnishing the family name. So he kicked me out of the house, told me to never come back, although my mother disagreed, but there wasn't much she could do about it. I wandered for a while, looking for work, but people knew about me, about who I was. So I walked... and walked... Until I eventually arrived at that little village, the place that I used to call home. Nobody knew me there, and frankly, no one cared who I was. I was determined to keep it a secret this time, as I didn't want anymore people to hate me or to be cast out of the community, since they are rather closed minded people. But you already knew that. For a while, I wasn't even my enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky self, I was resigned, quiet, I kept to myself, as I was fearful that if I acted any other way, it would give it all away. But then I met Gaston, and the rest is history..."

Beast looked him up and down. "I don't get it. What did you do that was so bad? Those boys... They were just your friends, right? Why did your father throw you out? Why are you afraid of being hated? What would people even hate you for?"

Lefou sighed and shifted his gaze off of Beast for a moment, becoming lost in thought. The expression he held on his face looked like he was agonising over some sort of decision. After about a minute passed, he turned his entire body to fully face Beast and looked him directly in the eye. "I haven't told many people this." Lefou began. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I feel like I can trust you. But I won't blame you if you think less of me after this." He paused and sighed again. "I was... in love with Gaston."

Beast's brow was knitted with confusion. "You loved him as a friend?" He asked.

A small chuckle escaped Lefou's lips. "No, I loved him. I wanted to be with him. I wanted us to share the rest of our lives together." He told him. "When I was younger, I was still figuring out all of this, exploring this part of myself... And that boy from the farm that raised horses... I kissed him, and we sort of... You know, touched each other in certain places. But when he spoke to his parents he told them that I forced myself upon him, because he thought it was wrong, because he was ashamed of that part of himself, and that's why I was shunned by everyone and kicked out of my own home." He explained. "Basically, what I'm trying to say is... I like men."

Beast stared at him with a blank, clueless, dim witted expression.

And then it hit him. It all made sense now! Lefou was attracted to men, not women! He had been in love with Gaston! Wait, why was this a big revelation for him when Lefou had literally just said that pretty much word for word? How had he not realised this before? Lefou had dropped so many hints and every single one of them had gone right over his head.

"Ooooh, I see. That makes sense."

Lefou laughed. "I can't believe it took you so long to get that. I thought I was being so obvious. Belle figured it out right away, I didn't even have to tell her."

"Sorry, I'm utterly clueless when it comes to that kind of thing. I've been stuck in my own little bubble for a very long time. In fact, I think I've been sheltered from knowing about this my whole life. I never even considered that you were in love with him as a possibility. I didn't think a man could love another man, but I'm happy you proved me wrong." Beast replied.

"I don't blame you for not getting it, what this is... Well, it's not exactly common. It's not accepted either."

"Join the club." Beast jokingly remarked, which Lefou laughed at. "Do you still have feelings for Gaston?" He asked curiously.

Lefou's laughter died and he went quiet for a few seconds. "I do. I wish I didn't but deep down I still love him. I adore him, even after everything he's done to me, and I don't know why. And you can't just switch off how you feel about someone, you know?"

Beast nodded. "I know what you mean all too well. Sometimes I wish my feelings would just go away, then it would be less painful."

"So... You don't hate me?" Lefou asked.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? You can't help it. You love who you love. And I'm in no place to judge you, I mean, just look at me." He said, gesturing at his body. "Lefou, you're not defined by who you love, there's so much more to you as a person than that, and people shouldn't judge you on that soul basis alone. One of the things I like about you is that you're so open all the time, you're not afraid to say what you think or tell people how you feel, and I admire you a great deal for that."

Lefou looked completely stunned. "You admire me?"

"Yes! I think you're remarkable." Beast told him. "Do you remember what I said earlier, about how I thought that there was no chance of me ever being the person that I could have been if my father hadn't altered me so much? Well, that's what I used to think, but that all changed when I met Belle. She saw good in me and she helped me find and reconnect with that part of myself. She helped me change for the better. I'd like to think there's a chance for something like that to happen to you too. Don't let Gaston get to you because you are so much better than him in every possible way. He doesn't deserve you. But I will bet my life on it that there's someone out there for you that does deserve you, and you deserve them just as much. You'll find each other one day. Anyone would be lucky to have you." He stated. Beast then placed his paw on Lefou's shoulder and smiled. "You are worth so much more than you think you are. You have so much unlimited potential. And someday, someone else will realise that too. So you shouldn't allow Gaston to drag you down or make you feel like you mean nothing, because the way I see it, he's been holding you back all these years and stopping you from just being... You. What you should take away from this is that you should be who you are, and live the life you want to have."

Lefou's mouth hung open as he tried to come up with some sort of response. "Beast, I... I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just remember what I said, and I hope it will be helpful to you in some shape or form." Beast told him.

"I- I will." Lefou stuttered. "Thank you so much, this- this really means a lot."

"It was nothing." He replied. Beast then placed his paw on the fountain and used the stone structure as leverage to stand up. "Now, why don't you come back inside and enjoy a nice breakfast with Belle, Maurice and I?" He suggested.

Lefou had a bright, beaming smile on his face, even his teeth were showing. "Yes, I will. We can't let Gaston ruin a perfectly good breakfast."

Beast smiled back at him. "I couldn't agree more." He responded, giving Lefou's arm a pat. "Come on, let's go."

The two walked side by side and trudged through the snow back towards the castle. It wasn't long before they were back inside and out of the cold. After shutting the front door, they headed over to the dining room, where Belle and Maurice were patiently waiting.

The table was fully set up, with cutlery, glasses of water, napkins, a basket in the centre full of bread, a slab of butter, a jar of jam and bowls filled with porridge. Maurice was already sat down on the left side of the dining table, directly in the middle of the other empty chairs. However, Belle was stood up on the far side of the room, biting her fingers nails. Their attention was immediately drawn to Beast and Lefou as they entered.

"There you two are." Belle said, wiping her hands on her apron. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"Sorry for making you wait." Lefou apologised.

"It's fine, you don't have to worry about it." Belle told him. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Yes, it's good to have you back, because now we can finally start eating!" Maurice joked.

Lefou laughed "I think I'm just as hungry as you are!" He responded as he went over and took a seat opposite Maurice. The old man reached over and patted Lefou's hand, a sign to show that he had his support. Lefou gave Maurice a grateful nod.

Belle walked over, and paused behind Lefou. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly. Lefou met her gaze and smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was most likely checking that he was alright, and he had told her he was, just through eye contact and body language alone.

Belle patted Lefou on the back and moved away, making her way down the rows of chairs. She sat down in the chair at the head of the table, and Beast sat down close beside her, just like he had been doing for the last few days, every time they had eaten together, he had always been right next to her.

Just as they were about to tuck into their porridge - which was only mildly warm instead of steaming hot due to sitting out for too long - Belle piped up with a question. "What happened to your hair, Lefou?"

Beast was holding a spoon full of porridge up to his mouth, but sneaked a quick glance in Lefou's direction to see that his long black hair was no longer tied back in a loose ponytail, but was instead flowing freely down to his shoulders. When had he changed it? How had he not noticed that before? He must have been too invested in their conversation earlier for it to register.

It would seem Lefou hadn't noticed himself, as he reached up and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, I must have lost my hair clip outside." He muttered.

Beast couldn't argue with that. It seemed like the most logical conclusion. One would assume it came off while he had been swinging that big tree branch around.

"I think I like it better this way." Lefou stated, twirling a strand of his black locks around his finger.

"It's a good look for you." Belle told him.

Beast nodded in agreement. For a while, it had seemed like Lefou had been tying his hair back in a similar style as Gaston. Perhaps he had wanted to follow his lead, since he admired him so much. He liked the way Gaston wore his hair and wanted to copy him. But now that Lefou was free of him, he could finally let his hair down... In both a literal and metaphorical sense.

But just like that, the topic had been dropped, and soon after their conversation moved on to something completely different and unrelated. They gave Belle compliments about the food, which she humbly accepted. The four talked and talked over breakfast, and continued to talk even after all of the food was gone. They laughed and joked, and the atmosphere was just buzzing with positivity, everyone was happy, even Lefou, who had managed to bounce back from probably one of his lowest points so quickly.

Even though the servants were gone, the castle still felt alive, especially now that they were all gathered together in one room. It made him feel secure, knowing that they had each other's backs and would give one another support whenever they needed it. As right now, this was it, these were the only friends he had in the entire world, and they had been brought together by one single factor... They were outcasts. They were people that society deemed as being too different. In everyone else's eyes they were just... Wrong.

Belle was clever, she was ahead of her time, she loved to read and invent, which society didn't think a woman should be like. Maurice was a widower, who was still grieving the loss of his wife, which society thought he should have moved on from by now, and instead he should be working and providing for his daughter, filling in his role as a father. Lefou, he loved men, he was attracted to them, he wanted to have a relationship with a man, not a woman, which wasn't exactly common - society knew people like Lefou existed, but they refused to accept it. He was supposed to love and eventually marry a woman, he needed to have children, and provide for his family, because that's what people thought a man should be, but he didn't fit into that role.

And finally, Beast... To the rest of the world, he was monster, he was feared and hated, and would be killed on sight without any mercy.

And that's why they needed each other, that's why they banded together, so that they could protect one another from hateful people.

What the four of them had, the connection they were building, it felt like... Beast wasn't even sure if he could call it that, as he hadn't experienced something like this in what seemed like forever, but...

It felt like family.

* * *

 **A/N - As of right now, a complete version of chapter 7 does not exist, because I haven't wrote it yet. I've lost a bit of motivation, and I'm struggling to stock pile chapters due to their length and how much of a slog they've become. But hopefully chapter 7 will be done by next week. If not, then... Well I hope you don't mind going without an update. I'd rather not rush the chapter, as the quality might tank. So, this is just a bit of a heads up, in case I don't end up posting next Friday. And if it turns out like that, then the next chapter will most likely be posted the week after. I also apologise in advance.**

 **Anyway, Beast finally figured out Lefou's secret, even though Lefou had to tell him, but hooray! You have to give him credit where credit is due. This chapter was really all about cementing the bond between Beast and Lefou, I think they have a good friendship now. It's surprising how similar their situations are, and how much Beast can relate to someone besides Belle. I think he needed that, to have someone else to talk to that wasn't her.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one... Whenever it may be.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Call You By Name

**Chapter 7 - Call You By Name**

All good things must come to an end. Eventually, the conversation they were having at the dining table ran its course, and the group disbursed. Lefou was the first to vacate the room, stating that he needed some time alone with his thoughts. After what he had gone through, everyone silently agreed that it was for the best and that intervention was unwise. It was important to give Lefou the space he desired.

A few minutes later, Belle and Maurice got up and began to clear the table by; stacking bowls on top of each other, collecting cutlery, gathering empty bread baskets and glasses. Beast offered to help, as he wanted to pull his own weight around the castle. He felt guilty that Belle, and to a lesser extent Maurice, had been burdened with the workload that the servants had left behind. However, Belle declined his offer, and instead requested that he go upstairs and get an hour's rest, in order to aid his recovery. It would seem she was unsatisfied with how his health was improving.

Beast refused at first, and insisted on helping, but Belle quickly shut him down. Not wanting to start an argument, Beast conceded and reluctantly left to carry out the doctor's orders. As soon as he arrived in the main entrance hall, he began to wonder where he should actually sleep. He thought about taking a nap in Belle's room, but ultimately decided against it, as it seemed rude to let himself into her private quarters uninvited. He had only slept in there the night before because she had let him.

And so, with no other options, Beast returned to his room in the West Wing, where he lay on his bed alone and restless. He thought about how exhausting the journey upstairs was. Had it always been such a trek? Perhaps it had something to do with him still healing, as well as the portion of steps he had encountered that had caved in. Carefully avoiding and being constantly conscious of areas that could lead to him falling to his death could be rather tiresome, as well as wear on his mind.

The castle truly was in shambles.

Despite everything, Beast couldn't go to sleep, no matter how much he tossed and turned. The thought of experiencing another nightmare was haunting. Each one had been more terrifying than the last, he couldn't imagine what awaited him in the world of slumber. As much as he wanted to abide by Belle's wishes, he just couldn't shake himself of that awful sense of dread, or so much as doze off. Maybe a part of him refused to.

Eventually, he gave up on trying to take a nap, as it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Beast spent a few long, slow, agonising minutes sitting at the foot of his bed, staring blankly at his bedroom door. He wondered if Belle was going to come up to check on him. Probably not, since she was so busy lately. Beast wished she would stop and take a breather before she overworked herself.

It didn't take very long for him to become bored of being seated in silence, so Beast opted with stretching his legs and having a walk around his room in order to pass the time. If he was here for the duration of the hour, who else was there around to say he hadn't been napping? Although, lying to Belle would be no easy feat, and he certainly wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he would have to cross that bridge when he would come to it.

Besides, he hadn't explored his room in quite a while, since Beast had either been unconscious or simply not present in the living space. Truth be told, he had grown to strongly dislike his room, perhaps he would even go as far as to say that he hated it. During the period of isolation, before Belle had arrived on his doorstep, his room felt like a cage. The walls were bars, and beyond those bars, was the prison he once called home. This cage was where he had often dwelled throughout those ten long years, so he had become sick to death of seeing the same furniture, the same balcony, the same paintings, the same scenery, the same suffocating walls. Everything was the same as it always had been expect... Him.

Belle had helped to convert the castle in Beast's eyes, it didn't seem like a glorified prison anymore, but his room... It still left a bad taste in his mouth.

Even still, taking a look around would be better than doing nothing. He noticed almost immediately that something was different as soon as he got off the bed. It dawned on him that the sheets had been changed. How could he not have realised? Admittedly, they had the same texture, and they were the same wine red colour, so that was enough to throw him off, but they smelt like fresh flowers. Not to mention the irreversible stains, that had worked their way into the very fibre of the sheets, after being bathed in his blood when his bed had been used as an operating table, were gone.

 _This must have been one of the odd jobs Belle saddled herself with this morning._ Beast thought to himself.

As he strayed further from the bed, he discovered a trail of damp patches on the floor. Curious, Beast followed this wet path, ascending the steps as he went, before arriving on the balcony. A fresh layer of white, fluffy snow was beginning to settle on the hard, stone ground. However, it would seem that a previous coating had been brushed to the sides, creating small snow dunes below the second flight of stairs that led up to the castle walkways. It was like he was looking at a collection of tiny mountains, with tall peaks that glistened like diamonds in the sunlight, which was managing to break through the clouds. The new wave of snowflakes could not hide the very visible puddle from him. This one was different, it was much larger compared to the others, and was taking longer to dry. It looked like it was starting to freeze over due to the bitter cold.

Beast raised a confused eyebrow. Why had these specific spots been cleaned so thoroughly? What was the purpose of all this? It didn't make any sense-

His train of thought screeched to a halt when he glanced over at the collapsed portion of the wall to his left. Beast stared vacantly at the exact place he had been standing when Gaston shot him. The sunlight disappeared and the wind whipped up, causing the tail end of his jacket to flutter, and his mane-like fur to drift over his shoulders. He felt a sharp, violent, burst of pain in his side, which sent a fiery, burning sensation rushing through his nerves. It was almost like he had been struck with the bullet all over again.

Phantom pains, perhaps?

Beast frowned and rubbed his paw over his shirt, tracing his clawed fingers over the bandage that was hidden underneath. _Still dry._ He took a mental note. How many more times was he going to anxiously check that the stitches were still holding? He silently cursed his paranoia.

His line of sight returned to the icy puddle as he began to piece it together. This was where Beast had fallen, after the bullet shredded through his insides. This was where Belle had crouched beside him, held his paw in her hand, whilst he lay in a pool of his own blood.

The damp patches leading to his bed... Used to be a stream of crimson.

 _I didn't realise I had lost this much. It's remarkable that I even survived._

Now Beast understood. It would seem that Belle was trying to erase every trace of what had happened on that fateful night. He didn't blame her, what she had witnessed must have left her traumatised. Scarred. Beast may have been the one to come out of the fight badly injured, but Belle was the one that saw the bullet enter, and was powerless to stop it. She was the one that fought for him, that would've taken a bullet for him. She was the one who had to try and save him, whilst he lay there, unconscious, half dead. She was the one that suffered and endured.

 _I_ _got off lightly._ Beast thought.

There was a time where she thought he was dead, she had said so herself. Did she think about that moment, every time she looked at him?

Beast had stared death in the face, he had lost the servants, and Belle had almost lost him. That was something neither of them could forget. His physical wounds would heal, but his mind, as well as Belle's mind... That was going to take time.

He wondered if Belle blamed herself for his attempted murder. She had definitely shown signs of regret when mentioning the enchanted mirror - when she had given the villagers proof of Beast's existence, clearing her father's name, but also damning him in the process.

Beast imagined her knelt down on her hands and knees, lathering up soapy, wet suds with a sponge and scrubbing tirelessly in order to remove every last drop of blood that had once covered the ground. This visual of Belle was shaking, sobbing, weeping, her tears trickling down her cheeks and cascading to the floor, becoming lost in the sea of foam and bubble filled water. She was unable to keep herself calm and collected whilst she was alone in his room.

Beast shuddered. He didn't mean to let his imagination run so wild. But he did wonder if there was some truth to his visualisation, it could have even been a reality. Maybe he should confront her about it. She had played the role of a comforter countless of times... Beast decided that it was his turn.

He felt a chill flood down his spine as he adjusted his jacket and brushed off the snowflakes that had started to settle on his clothes and fur. Just as he was about to leave the balcony and return to the relative comfort of his room, he stopped, his eyes becoming fixated on the rose. Or what little remained of it.

Beast had tried, he had tried so hard to avoid acknowledging that cursed flower's existence by not even giving it a second glance... But that seemed impossible. He couldn't pretend it wasn't there, especially when he caught glimpses of it in the corner of his eye.

He drew closer to the stone pedestal it resided on and stared solemnly at the dead plant. The magic within the rose had faded, leaving it as a broken husk of its former self. It was almost pitiful. The stalk had sagged, leaving the flower hunched over in a perfect arch shape, and the leaves surrounding the petal-less bud were shrivelled up. Scattered below the rose, in the confines of the glass case, were its lost petals, that were now blackened and crumpled. They seemed to be deteriorating, turning to dust.

Why was it still here? Out of everything that he had lost... Why was the rose - an object of his hatred - the sole thing that remained? It had served its purpose, it was of no use to him anymore. Unless... it had a new purpose. Was it supposed to be a reminder, a trophy to signify his failure?

Beast sighed. Maybe he should dispose of this rotting plant for good. It would be so easy... He could collect up the glass case, squash the rose and petals in there until they were nothing more than a decomposed mess of vegetation, and toss it over the balcony - as far as he could throw it.

So... why couldn't Beast bring himself to act upon this want - this need - for closure? He could finish this, he could rid himself of the torment and suffering this rose had brought upon his life. It would only take a minute, and then it would all be over.

He thought that his mind had been made up as he reached out his paw, to remove the glass case, but... He hesitated. Would it really make the pain go away? If he did this, Beast would be turning his back on the servants, which just felt so wrong. Their memorial service was held a mere day before, and already he was trying to remove something that hinted towards their existence. Where would this destruction end? Would he tear through the castle like a whirlwind of chaos, going room by room, and ravaging anything that so much as triggered a memory? It wouldn't do Beast any good. As much as he wanted to deny it, their blood will always be on his hands. For one moment, this cruel, unforgiving world had smiled upon him, it gave him an opportunity to fix his wrong doings in the form of Belle. But he never took that chance - too afraid of the risks - and in turn, sealed his own fate and doomed the castle staff.

Beast allowed his paw to drop to his side and hung his head in shame. This was all down to him. He shouldn't be allowed to forget. He couldn't. He wasn't strong enough.

He reentered his room, briefly stealing one last glance over his shoulder at the petal-less rose as he walked away. He would leave it, for now at least, until he thought of a better solution. Perhaps it could stay there permanently, as a form of his own personal punishment. Beast felt that he deserved to experience the same hardships that the servants had. It was only fair... The one responsible needed to face justice. Losing them wasn't enough. His survival came at a price.

Once again, Beast sat down at the foot of his bed, only this time he was facing the wall, where an old painting hung on display. It depicted his mother and father, frozen in time, captured in a moment where they weren't at each other's throats. That had certainly been a rare sight back then, but what can you expect from two people that wanted to be portrayed as the perfect couple, despite the holes in their marriage?

His gaze floated across his father's clawed-out face, barely lingering as his line of sight crossed over to his mother, where it remained for a short while, before his watchful eyes drifted down and began to focus on the young boy positioned in the middle of the warring parents. The young prince, or rather, the spoiled brat. How far his sense of entitlement had evolved, instead of being snuffed out early on. His father hadn't exactly helped matters. Beast didn't think he had ever truly become a man... Nor grown and changed... He had always been such a petulant child at heart.

The smug look, the way his younger self so regally posed - it all oozed confidence, and the shredded canvas, his torn face did nothing to hide his general demeanour. This child, no older than ten, acted so high and mighty, he thought he held the world at his fingertips. This ghost from the past was despicable to look at. It made him sick, to think that the road to becoming this monster had been paved so far back. There were many opportunities where he could have picked a different path, where he could have become a better person. Instead, Beast had followed the one that led to self destruction.

Beast switched back to looking at his mother, as he feared he might snap if he stared at that spoiled brat any longer. He may have been only a boy when his life began barrelling towards this chaos... But he should have known the difference between right and wrong.

He scanned his mother's untampered image - that had been spared from his rage so many moons ago - his eyes flowing up and down her body. He looked at her glowing red cheeks, smooth skin, neatly fastened blonde hair, her shoulder-high white and gold dress, with a tight corset and wide, vibrant skirt, that extended to the floor and was woven with shimmering jewels. All the while, her beautiful, ocean blue eyes stared back at him.

The likeness was uncanny. It almost seemed as though she was really here. Beast smiled half-heartedly, but it could not last long, and that smile quickly cracked and faltered. His eyes were cast towards the floor as he spoke softly. "Hello, mother."

Silence. Only the chilling, icy wind blowing snow into the balcony answered him.

"Do you think I made the right decision, jumping right back into the fray?" Beast asked, returning his gaze to her warm, soft, loving eyes.

Once again, he received no response. Part of him couldn't quite believe he was talking to a painting, but then again, he did have a very one sided conversation with Philippe in the not-so-distant past. This certainly wasn't the strangest thing he had ever done.

"I thought the outcome would be different, that I would still have time. I didn't realise that I had wasted the last few precious seconds that were left." He murmured. "It's funny how such a small moment can have such a huge impact. All I had to do was say three simple words to Belle... But I failed to do even that." Beast bowed his head in defeat.

"I suppose I've always been a big disappointment." He muttered, whilst heaving himself off the bed and closing the small gap between them. Beast lifted his paw and delicately stroked his mother's image, being mindful not to snag and puncture a hole in the canvas with his clawed-fingers. "Were you real back then, when I was on the brink of death?" He whispered. "Or were you just a figment of my imagination, created by my delirious state due to heavy blood loss?" He questioned further.

Beast allowed his paw to trail down to the bottom, where it began to rest on the expertly carved and decorated picture frame. "I wish, with all my heart, that you were more than just an illusion."

He took a step back and turned his head away, facing the petal-less rose once more. "This isn't what I wanted, when I said that I would go back." He stated, glancing down at his paw as it curled into a tight ball. "I find it hard to believe that this is now my true form, even though I know it's over, that there is no going back. It pains me to think that I am immortal, that the people I care about will grow old and die, whilst I will remain the same, bitter and alone. I suppose, when the time comes and everyone I love is gone, I could take my own live. A stab to the heart would be enough. But I would be damning myself in the process. Although, I think the gateway leading to a peaceful afterlife closed on me a long time ago. Either way I lose."

Beast shook his head in dismay, with emotions running high and his blue eyes glistening with tears, he looked up at his mother's forever blissful, kind, nurturing face. "I don't know where to go from here. The future seems so uncertain. Before Belle arrived, even though I went through each day aimlessly, there was still an end goal, something to live and to strive for. If fate gave me a chance to break this cursed, then I would have to endure and be there to see it, so that I could at least try to put an end to what I caused. But now... There's nothing. No goal to fight for... No reason to get up in the morning... No way to return the favour to the servants - _our_ servants, _our_ family... I have all the time in the world, but I don't know how to spend it. I don't see how I could possibly exist in this world, how I could live a normal life, when I am this... beast."

He paused for a moment, a shaky sigh escaping his lips as he exhaled. "I feel so lost." Beast whispered.

The howling and whirling wind died down outside as Beast continued to speak softly. "At least, there has been one constant, something to keep me from tipping over the edge. These last few days have been breath-taking. Meeting Belle and spending nearly every waking moment with her... I've never felt so alive. At first, the servants were pushing us together, for their benefit, as well as my own, and despite my doubts, I begrudgingly went along with it. For a short time, I was convinced that it would not work. But then, something changed. After I saved her from the wolves, she began to trust me... She started to share many secrets from her past, and I told her as much as I could about myself, without revealing who I truly was. We had so much more in common than we originally thought. It all seemed to go by so fast, as our relationship grew and grew. And yet, it didn't feel rushed, in fact it felt natural. I didn't think I could fall so deeply in love so quickly. On that magical evening, after our dance in the ballroom, the pieces seemed to be falling into place. My love for Belle was cemented that night, even if I hadn't fully realised it at the time. But then... I let her go, throwing away everything the servants had worked so hard for. I traded it all for her happiness... And I never even told her how I felt. But none of that matters anymore. Belle and I, we have time to-"

He froze, the realisation dawning on him as the dull, grey clouds outside parted, and bright, glowing rays of sunlight came creeping in. Beast darted towards the portrait, his eyes brimming with joy and excitement. "We can take our time!" He cried. "I don't need to pursue Belle's affection for selfish reasons or the benefit of others, I can earn her love because I want to! I'm not working against the clock any more, nor do I need to hold anything back. I can tell her everything, I can tell her who I really am! If I can do that, if I can trust her with the knowledge of my past and the man I was back then... I'll be one step closer to building up the courage to tell Belle how much I love her. If I have all the time in the world... Then I want to spend it with her. I want to dedicate it to making this work, I want there to be an us. And even if our relationship doesn't go any further, at least I can say I tried. I'd be happy with whatever the outcome may be, as long as we can always be together."

Beast smiled - the most genuine and heartfelt smile he could muster - as he found himself feeling rather content with his decision. "Nothing matters anymore, and yet at the same time, this matters more than ever before." He had found it, a new resolve. He had a goal, something to strive for, to fight for, to live for. He was still unsure if he would actually go through with it in the end... But he wanted to at least take one chance, to see if he had a possible future with Belle. He didn't want to live a life full of regrets. Although, Beast couldn't help but wonder... Would she actually believe him? As far as she and the rest of the world were concerned, the handsome young Prince - his old identity - never existed. His story sounded far fetched, even to him. There was no one else here that could support his claims... Not anymore. How could he ever hope to convince Belle of the truth?

He needed proof, but what did he have that was substantial enough to be called concrete evidence? His gaze drifted over to some large, black, tattered, loosely hanging drapes, with gold tinted tassels. Hiding behind those old, dusty curtains... Was a portrait of his former self, a painting that he hadn't seen in years. He glanced back and forth between the family portrait and concealed painting as he pondered over his next move. His history - his life - was on display, depicted perfectly in every image. It would be a waste not to utilise them. "And what better way to tell Belle about my past than to show her? Just like she showed me."

Beast's plan was forming together, so much so that he had quickly grown impatient, as he mulled it over one last time. He couldn't wait a moment longer, he had to tell Belle before he could feel even a smidge of doubt and change his mind. He was buzzing with excitement, thrilled by the thought of finally being completely and utterly truthful, whilst no longer worrying about getting into trouble for not taking a nap. Just as he was about to hurry out of the room, he paused, and turned back to the painting of his mother. "Thank you for listening to me." He said gratefully, and nodded with gratitude.

The journey downstairs was much shorter than the exhausting climb up. He almost tripped over his own feet a couple of times because he was in such a rush. He'd probably regret it later when his injuries started feeling sore. It was only when Beast exited the West Wing and arrived in the entrance hall that he soon realised that he had no idea where Belle was. He also noticed that the servants, or rather, the empty husks that remained and took the shape of furniture, were gone. He hadn't paid them any attention earlier, as merely acknowledging the existence of his fallen friends was enough to upset him. However, their absence was not so easily ignored. Belle and Lefou must have moved them into the ballroom whilst he'd been upstairs. The doors leading to what would now be known as the servants' final resting place were shut, out of a sign of respect. There was even a flower reef, made with silk ribbons and white roses, carefully hung around the door handles. Beast made a mental note to thank Belle for her hard work, and Lefou for his assistance.

Still, none of this pointed to Belle's current location. Would it be too optimistic to think that she was giving herself a break and reading in the library? It was worth checking so he could rule it off the list. Beast walked towards one of the many corridors that littered the castle, heading in the direction of the library. The trip hardly lasted long, and once he got there, he wasted no time by immediately pushing through the double doors. As to be expected, the library was quiet, he couldn't even hear the roaring flames and crackling of burning wood coming from the far corner. On closer inspection, Beast noticed that the fireplace was empty, only containing snuffed out, charred, black logs.

He watched for a moment as dust particles drifted through rays of sunlight streaming in from the large, overhead windows. Was it still morning or was it nearing lunch time? He had honestly lost complete track of time. Beast glanced around, disappointment sinking in when he caught no sight of Belle. However, he wasn't entirely alone. He spotted Maurice, who was standing to his right quite a fair distance away. The old man was leaning against one of the ladders that allowed access to the upper bookshelves, and seemed to be deeply engrossed in the book he was holding.

Maurice undoubtably knew where Belle was, but even though Beast wanted to enquire him about that information, he also didn't want to disturb him. Plus, he had never spoken to Maurice alone before, not since their first meeting... When he had locked the poor fellow up, and thrown away the key. Would Maurice even want to engage in a discussion? He didn't seem to have a problem with Beast yesterday, but that was when Belle was present. What would he be like in private?

Beast shook his head dismissively. He just needed to ask Maurice one simple question, and then he could leave Belle's father to enjoy his book. Why was he hesitating?

He approached Maurice, stopping a few feet away, before deliberately clearing his throat in order to catch his attention. When Maurice continued flicking through his book and completely blanked him, Beast decided to greet him instead. "Hello, Maurice." He piped up.

Belle's father seemed slightly startled, he nearly jumped out of his skin, almost as if Beast had snuck up on him. In actuality, the old man was just oblivious to what was going on in the world around him. Or maybe he was reminded of their first encounter, where Beast had scared him half to death? Whatever the reason, at least now he knew Maurice hadn't ignored him on purpose.

"Oh hello, Beast." Maurice responded calmly as he closed the book, whilst nestling his fingers into the crack of the current page, so that he would easily be able to find his place when he got back to it. "I didn't see you there."

Beast found that hard to believe, as he wasn't exactly hard to miss, in fact he stuck out like a sore thumb in any environment. Beast chalked it up to him being too absorbed in his current activity to pay attention to anything else. "Aren't you supposed to be having a nap?" Maurice questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I was, and I tried to, but I just couldn't get any sleep." Beast replied honestly.

"Fair enough." Belle's father said, shrugging his shoulders with indifference. "We can't expect you to force yourself to have a nap when you're clearly not tired. Although, Belle won't be very pleased when she finds out."

"I'm aware of that." Beast responded, frowning at the thought of the lecture Belle was going to give him. "What are you reading?" He asked curiously, in order to shift the topic.

"The history of clockmaking." Maurice stated with a smile. "It is a truly fascinating read, but it got me thinking... How much time needs to pass for this book to be outdated? In the future, we might find brand new and innovative ways to make clocks."

"I would say a few years, since technological advancements are happening all the time, and that book is old enough as it is."

Maurice hummed in agreement. "It's rather ironic that the passage of time, measured by the hands of a clock - that are talked about in such intricate detail in this book - will dictate how long it will be before it loses all relevancy." He commented. "Anyway, this wasn't my first choice - I was hoping to find a book on music boxes, but I had no such luck, so I decided to settle with this one." He added, tapping his hand on the worn, brown cover. "It seems your non-fiction section is stretched a little thin."

Beast chuckled. "Yes, sorry about that. I always preferred fiction, that's why I've added so many wonderful stories to my collection." He explained. "Although, it's not actually my collection anymore. This whole library... It belongs to Belle."

"Oh right, yes, of course, she told me about that." Maurice muttered. "I've been meaning to tell you just how grateful I am. Having a library as grand as this was something she could only dream of. I taught Belle how to read when she was very young, five or six years old I think... My memory is slightly foggy. She always loved books, they allowed her to escape, let her go on wild and thrilling adventures. I see that you mirror the same kind of interest." He paused for a moment and sighed. "Back at the village, books were hard to come by, as hardly anyone sold them. I often had to journey to the next town over, where they had a much larger market, but even then, the books there were always so expensive. As for the books we already owned... We had a tiny wooden bookshelf in the corner of our house, with a collapsed shelf and only ten books stacked on it, seven of which were non-fiction. The other three were fairy tales. Thankfully, the local priest was so kind to allow Belle to borrow from his collection. He never had to worry about not getting them back, because by the time she got home she was nearly finished!" Maurice laughed, his face beaming at such fond memories. "She could hardly ever put a book down until she was done..." He murmured, his smile fading. "I had always hoped that I would be able to scrape enough money together, so that I could buy a huge collection for her birthday. She could read all of her favourites over and over again, and never have to worry about lending them back, because they would be hers... And hers alone. Sadly, it was never enough, and if had to choose between putting my savings towards a gift I could barely even afford or going hungry... I ended up letting her down. Despite that, Belle was content, she always made do with what we had... But then, she met you, and you gave her something I never could. I want you to know that I truly appreciate your generosity and kindness... This place, it's all she ever wanted."

"It was nothing." Beast replied dismissively. After listening carefully to Maurice's tale, he still didn't think he deserved to be thanked so exceedingly, as if he was a charitable, benevolent saint.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I wish I could have done what you did. I wanted to do so much more for her, I tried for years, and yet you managed it in a day."

"Creating this library wasn't as effortless as you make it out to be. It took a long time, lots of dedication, and a keen eye for detail. The decision to pass off ownership was easy. When I showed Belle this room, and I saw her face light up... I knew she would cherish and use it more than I ever did." He explained. "Besides, I think you're the one who doesn't give himself enough credit. You may not have been able to spoil her rotten or even give her one special treat, but I think she turned out better because of that. You still loved her and put her needs first. The strong bond you two have can't be bought or sold, it can't be found high up on a shelf - it is built. You and Belle... You're inseparable. I would have given anything to have a relationship like that with my father."

"I always did my very best for her." Maurice said softly, acknowledging Beast's kind words.

"It shows. You raised her exceptionally well on your own." He told Maurice, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nevertheless, you still have my thanks. Not just for everything you've done for Belle, but for me as well. Ever since she found out what happened to her mother, we've been able to talk about her more openly. I'll never be able to fully overcome my grief, or fill this huge hole in my life, but... It feels like some of the weight has finally been lifted. You've helped me a great deal, without even realising it." He stated, smiling back at Beast.

Maurice's insistence was rather endearing, despite the fact that he had rattled on a number of times now. Beast decided against brushing him off again, as he might retaliate with more praise. He didn't want to be here all day, even if he was enjoying the conversation. "Well, I... um... You're welcome. I'm pleased to hear that you've found some peace of mind."

"Me too. It's only a sliver of an improvement, but I'm definitely better than I was before."

They both fell silent for a moment as Maurice's words began to sink in. Beast didn't realise his actions would have such a domino effect. At the time, he had only been trying to help Belle, searching for ways to make her happy. His attempts seemed unsuccessful back then, but... Maybe he had done some good after all.

"So, why did you come in here anyway?" Maurice questioned, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "It certainly wasn't your first intention to speak to me, was it?"

Beast laughed nervously and ran his clawed fingers through the fur on the scruff of his neck. "No, sorry... I was looking for Belle. I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is?"

"I might do." The old man responded, as his gaze drifted towards the floor. He seemed to become lost in thought, almost as if he was preparing himself for what Beast followed up with. Did Belle's father have a rough idea of what he going to say and already had his own response in mind?

"Might?" Beast asked inquisitively, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head in mild confusion.

Maurice nodded. "Yes. And I'll happily point you in the right direction, IF you answer one question for me." He confidently stated his demands.

"...You do realise that I've lived in this castle for my entire life? I know the layout back to front, inside and out. I could easily find her on my own, as there aren't many other places she could be."

"Why are you even asking me then?"

"Because what I need to tell her is urgent and I thought you would give me a straight answer. Why are you trying to bargain over this?" Beast enquired, throwing a question back at him.

"Well, you see... While I was helping Belle tidy the table, she asked me if I would check up on you once you were given time to settle. I agreed, and whilst I was waiting I decided to explore, in order to fill dead air and ease my boredom. I found this book and became so strongly invested in it... that I unknowingly skipped out on doing my duties. If she finds out that neither of us did as we were told, then we'll both be in deep trouble. She doesn't lose her temper very often, but when she does... The stern way that she talks to you can be quite scary - it's like she knows how to make you feel bad. Since she's been put under a fair amount of strain lately, she's more likely to get agitated. I'd rather not face Belle's wrath nor give her extra grief, and I imagine that you would like to avoid it too." Maurice explained.

He didn't answer, the grimace that appeared on Beast's face said it all. "So if you and I stay in here for just a little bit longer, then she's bound to believe that you've been sleeping soundly this entire time. We can vouch for each other. Plus, I think the question I have for you is just as important as what you want to tell Belle. You've listened to me ramble for a while now, you may as well see it through to the end."

"I suppose waiting a few more minutes won't hurt." Beast murmured with a small shrug. He didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions of disobeying Belle, especially when there were more pressing matters. He may have been prepared to tackle that issue, but if Maurice was offering to give him an out... Then they could avoid a row and there would be no harm done. And Beast would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious about what Maurice was dying to ask him. "Fine, what is it that you want to know?"

"Thank you for indulging me. I hope you can give me at least an inkling of a clue as to what's going on. Now, I understand if you don't want to answer as this question is fairly personal, but-" Maurice paused, almost as if to confirm that he had Beast's full attention. Or perhaps, he was hesitating, worried about over stepping his boundaries. A few seconds passed before he continued "-What are you waiting for?" He asked, his voice soft and barely above a whisper, while his gaze was sincere, not judgemental or scornful like his enquiry may seem.

Beast blinked a couple of times with pure obliviousness. What on earth was Maurice even referring to? Was he supposed to take a shot in the dark and have a wild guess? "I don't follow." He admitted, his voice thick with confusion.

Maurice chuckled lightly. "Forgive me, I'm an old man, sometimes I speak in riddles." He apologised. "It's just... I know how you feel about Belle, I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way I used to look at my wife." He said, his voice growing quieter and wavering off as a pained expression crossed his face.

Beast was stunned into silence, his mind whirling as he was unable to comprehend the possibility that Maurice already knew his secret. Meanwhile, the old man carried on. "I figured it out yesterday, from the moment I saw you two together. Your face brightens up whenever she enters the room. But you stare too much, it's almost like you're worried if you take your eyes off her for even a second, she'll somehow disappear. You stand there in awe of her, like you can't believe that someone so remarkable could exist, and yet there she is. That kind of affectionate and loving gaze is hard not to notice, especially to me. As her father, I keep an eye out for anyone that might be ogling or drooling over my daughter. As her father, I want to keep my child safe from preying eyes - most parents do. I always knew that one day my little girl would grow up, that she'd want to leave the nest and start her own family. But I never thought she'd take an interest in someone like you, I doubt most people would even consider it, as hardly anyone knows that you're real. The world may think of you as an abomination - a devil - but I don't agree with them... There are monsters that we brush shoulders with everyday, that live amongst us in the shape of men. But you, you're not one of them. I think you're a good man. I don't object to the idea of you and Belle being in a relationship. In fact, if you were to tell her how you feel, I wouldn't stand in your way. I would support you both."

Beast had finally managed to find his voice and regain some form of composure now that he was relatively over the shock and panic of being discovered. After listening intently and going over Maurice's kind words in his head, he slowly formulated an idea on the message Belle's father was trying to get across. "So, what you're saying is... You're giving me your blessing?"

The old man smiled warmly and bowed his head. "Yes, I am."

"Maurice, I- I don't know what to say." He stammered. His heart was thundering in his chest, and he could hardly breathe. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that Belle's father would be so supportive. Beast had imagined a long, tiring struggle, where he and the old man would butt heads, whilst receiving nothing but harsh words and constant resistance. This was better than he ever could have hoped.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just anxious to know why you haven't told her yet. It's obvious that you love her, but you haven't said a word to anyone. Lefou told me that you've alluded to it a handful of times in passing, but even then, you seemed ashamed of your feelings. What are you afraid of?"

Beast was hesitant at first, unsure if he should share his thoughts and talk about his inner demons with Maurice. He felt that speaking about them gave this shadow of suffocating doubt power over him. He was so used to enduring hardships on his own. After a short period of silence, he decided that it would be wise to speak about his problems and get them off his chest, even if he only scratched the surface and barely got to the root of his struggles. "I fear that she won't feel the same way, that she'll reject me. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I can't lose her, not after everything we've been through."

"I see." Belle's father responded. There was a flash of sympathy in his weary, grey-blue eyes. "I've been in the same boat as you. I knew Belle's mother for quite a long time, back when I was a young, struggling artist, searching for inspiration. But she didn't even know I existed. I often saw her wandering the busy streets of Paris in a blissful daze. She had the most beautiful smile and eyes that sparkled like the starry night sky. I had never seen anyone like her before. I was so utterly captivated that I would continue to watch her from afar, always trying to guess what she was thinking. I lived for the days that I was able to catch a glimpse of her, whilst I searched the city for my muse. In the market, she would approach a variety of different stalls and gather up bits 'n' pieces. I saw her leave carrying an array of mismatched items. I used to wonder what they were all for, but I could never puzzle it together. I should have just asked, but I was too nervous to go up and speak to her, so I spent the majority of my time wishing I could get to know this mysterious, yet incredible woman. Then one day, as luck would have it, she approached me. I was in a bar, spending what little money I had on alcohol to drown my sorrows, when she walked over, wearing an apron over her maroon dress, and her wavy brown hair slicked back, whilst carrying a tray of empty beer tankards. She asked me if we'd met before. It never occurred to me that I might have been noticed by her, on those days when I too had been wandering alone. We started chatting, sharing our names and swapping stories. She worked as a barmaid in order to keep a roof over her head, but in her spare time she liked to study art and recreate landmarks in miniature form. As it turns out, she used what she took from the market on her projects, as well as to make the most exquisite paint. I quickly became her number one costumer, buying every colour of paint that she had. On rainy days we'd go to the library together, hold hands whilst studying the bookshelves. I showed her my work, and she showed me her own. We'd take it in turns to pay each other compliments about our skills. Eventually, I plucked up enough courage to ask if I could paint a portrait of her, and to my relief, she happily said yes."

He paused, smiling to himself. "I'll never forget that day. She had never posed for a portrait before, so she was very excited, she could barely sit still. I could tell that she was nervous too - she became flustered and apologetic, as she couldn't decide on what position she should take. I coached her through it and helped her adjust. Just as I was about to start, I went over to make sure everything was alright with my muse. Paint brush in hand, I combed a lock of her hair behind her ear and then... I kissed her. And she kissed me back. In that moment, my heart was set ablaze and I felt lighter than air. It all changed after that. However, I was always fearful that something might go wrong. I worried about what she would say when I asked her to move in with me... I worried about what she would say when I asked her to marry me... I worried about what she would say when I told her that I wanted to try for a baby. As you can see, it all worked out in the end. Life was perfect... Until she was taken from me. But Belle was the one that kept me afloat, she was a ray of sunshine in that deep, dark ocean of misery and despair. I know that my daughter has had the same impact on you."

Maurice sighed deeply. It was evident that recounting these events troubled him, causing his melancholy heart to swell with sorrow. Despite that, the old man continued. "I think about how far Belle and I have come... It reminds me that I won't be here forever. Before I go, I'd like to see her happy, settled, _safe_. I don't want to leave her alone." He expressed his feelings of concern. "Now, I'm not saying she needs someone, she can take care of herself. But I want someone to be there, to listen to her, to comfort her... To love her. I'd like that someone to be you." He stated, staring directly into Beast's eyes. "I know how hard it is to express yourself. People often find it easier to bottle up their feelings and suffer in silence. That nagging doubt, that fear of the worst case scenario... It never truly goes away. You have to learn to overcome it, so that you can set it aside and stop it from ruling your life. If you can do that... You can tell Belle that you love her, and you'll feel infinitely better for it."

Maurice's story struck a chord with Beast. This tale of young love, found in the city of Paris, you would normally find something like that in a fairy tale. It was extremely heartbreaking to think that Maurice and his wife hadn't been able to grow old together, that Belle's mother never got to see her little girl blossom into a beautiful young woman. At least now he could learn from Maurice's experiences. "I'm working on it. Today I plan on telling Belle about my past in order to lead up to that and hopefully get a confession out of me." Beast explained.

"I'm not trying to pressure you into doing something you're uncomfortable with. By all means, assess the situation, test the water, and build your confidence. But when you feel like you're ready to tell her, don't hesitate, not even for a second longer. Do it." Maurice instructed. "I'm not going to tell you how my daughter feels, only she knows that. But she won't wait forever. The sun will set today and rise tomorrow, the snow will fall, the hours will tick away, and the world will go on without you. Any day now, the villagers could come back and destroy the relative peace we have come to know. There is no telling when your window of opportunity could slip away, so you have to act now while the time is right." He finished.

The world had forgotten and abandoned him a long time ago. Meanwhile, he was stuck, unable to move forward. Years had passed, and yet his monstrous appearance never once showed a sign of ageing. That wasn't a blessing, he couldn't use this immortality to his advantage and seize every moment. The life he once knew, that one filled with excitement and luxury was gone. He could barely picture it anymore. The passage of time was cruel and unkind to his tampered mind... It was unforgiving to everyone. Maurice was right, Belle wouldn't wait forever. He couldn't lose her because of his own inaction.

Beast bowed his head out of gratitude and respect. "Thank you for the advice, Maurice. I also truly appreciate how accepting you are of me, people with such an open mind are hard to come by."

"It could be worse, I could have Gaston for a son-in-law, if Belle and I hadn't seen through his facade. I think I prefer you, since there's not much you can hide." Belle's father replied, trying to stifle a laugh. Of course he'd find his own joke funny. Well, it was more like sarcasm or an inoffensive jab. In any case, Beast was glad that Maurice could amuse himself, even if it was at his own expense. "But in all seriousness, you adore her, that is clear to see. You acknowledge every word she breathes, you commend her strength, you respect her and treat her as your equal. Most importantly of all, you make her happy - the happiest I've ever seen her - and that's all I can ask for. There's no one else I'd rather her be with." Maurice stated. "At least until a more appropriate suitor presents themselves." He added wittily.

They both cracked and shared a quick laugh. Since it was short lived, Beast decided to address Maurice's genuine remark. "That means a lot to me." He said softly.

Belle's father smiled and Beast returned it with his own small, toothy grin. He was definitely going to cherish having this heart to heart with Maurice. "Anyway, that should have been enough time now for you to avoid raising suspicion, so as promised, I'll tell you where Belle is." He declared. "She's outside tending to the horses with Lefou."

"That's funny, I was actually going to check there next." Beast muttered.

"Well then, it seems you were right. You would have been able to find her just as easily either way." Maurice commented.

"Maybe so, but I'm glad that I decided to talk to you."

"I'm glad too." He stated. "Good luck out there. And if you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Beast responded, as he slowly began to retreat towards the door. "Oh, and I'll have a look around the castle for any displaced books. You never know, there might be one on music boxes hidden somewhere."

Maurice waved him off as he vacated the library. On the journey back to the main entrance hall, he began to mull over the idea of Maurice potentially acting as his new father figure. He would certainly receive far better guidance than he ever did from his real father. Beast hoped that he and Maurice could build a strong bond over the course of their various future interactions, and perhaps one day... Belle's father could fill the void his parents had left behind. He wouldn't mind being the son Maurice never had.

Beast arrived at his destination and immediately pushed through the large, sturdy, wooden castle front door. He was greeted by the bone-chilling winter wind as he stepped outside and checked that the double doors were closed securely, as to avoid letting a bitter cold draft seep in. Small, white, fluffy snowflakes danced in the air, swirling around him, before gently drifting to the ground. At least the hot, blazing sun was still visible, instead of being blocked by the currently merciful grey clouds. His fur could finally be allowed to soak in the warm heavenly glow.

His eyes did a quick sweep of the icy, frozen gardens, before his gaze fell upon the hard, stone steps. Belle was waiting for him at the bottom of that small, curved flight of stairs. There was no turning back now.

Beast adjusted his jacket and checked that his cuffs were folded evenly, as he wanted to look presentable. Once he was satisfied, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and steady his heartbeat, before descending the stairs. However, he paused over halfway when he caught wind of Belle and Lefou's conversation. He had a clear view of the two friends, as he was able to peek over the frost covered, near life-like sculptured, horse statue he was hidden behind, which was positioned on the banister. They seemed too preoccupied to notice him, even if he was out of sight.

Belle was wearing that familiar blue dress, along with a few extra layers, which included her father's dull grey jacket, that was barely noticeable under her vibrant, red cloak. Her long, brown locks had been allowed to flow freely for the time being, with a silky blue ribbon loosely tied around the end of her strands - a sort of long hanging ponytail. She was currently brushing Philippe's light, peppered, silver coat, and discarding loose hairs, whilst casually chatting away to her companion.

"Lefou, why exactly are you tending to Gaston's horse?" She asked curiously. "You know you don't have to burden yourself with any of his chores."

Lefou was wearing the same outfit he had arrived at the castle in, but his long, black hair was still untamed and resting on his shoulders. He wore that hairstyle with confidence. He was brushing a large, sleek, black, friesian cross, that was built like an ox. From mere observation, this stallion looked quite obedient, and was on high alert, as it stood tall and proud. In close proximity was a much smaller, black and white piebald, gypsy cob, that had big, feathered feet, and a striped nose. This one was more docile, judging by how lazily it held its stance, and could barely stay awake, as its eyelids were drooping.

"What, Magnifique? I'm not doing this for Gaston, I'm taking care of him for his own sake, because no one else will. Besides, it's not his fault his owner is such an evil person, so we shouldn't hold it against him." Lefou answered, whilst patting the horse on the neck.

"You're right." Belle agreed. "I'm sorry, I know that should have been my first thought, it's just... I'm worried that you're trying to cling to your old life, that this is your desperate attempt to please him. That maybe... He still has some power over you."

Lefou lowered the brush and turned to face her, before reaching out and placing his free hand on her shoulder. "You don't have worry, Belle, I'm done with that man. From now on, I'm only looking out for myself and the people I know I can rely on."

Belle smiled and nodded as she lifted her hand and rested it on his, her eyes shimmering with pride. They held each other's gaze for a moment, before silently returning their attention to the horses. Lefou smirked and nudged the gypsy cob, which had fallen asleep standing up.

"So, Magnifique, huh? Who came up with that name?" Belle questioned.

"I bet you can't guess." Lefou challenged sarcastically, already starting to snigger.

"Oh, I don't know, was it Gaston?" She said through a giggle.

"How did you know?!" He cried in a mocking tone.

They both roared with laughter. Meanwhile, Beast wished he could laugh along with them as he continued to wait for an opportunity to sneak into the conversation. He didn't want to interrupt when they were still enjoying themselves. Belle couldn't stop giggling as she leaned over and stroked Gaston's horse on the nose. "I have to admit, Magnifique is really fitting. He's well-behaved and in perfect health, for starters. Not to mention very strongly built."

"He certainly is. During the war Gaston wanted the best of the very best, and no one says no to Gaston, so that's what he got. He was lucky enough to keep him once we managed to forge peace. He's had Magnifique for years, and yet, I don't think he ever actually bothered to bond with him. I was the one who was forced to take on the roll of stable hand - I washed him, groomed him, gave him fresh hay, filled his water trough, tacked him up... Shovelled his poo. He may as well have been my horse. I've begun to think of him as my own, since Gaston won't be needing him anymore, and he definitely seems to like me."

"What about Wilbert?" Belle asked, gesturing at Lefou's noble but evidently tired steed.

"Wilbert and I have a sort of love-hate relationship. He can be quite stubborn, and has bucked me off multiple times in the past. But, he has mellowed out over the years, and he normally does what he's told nowadays. Plus, he's a big softy when food is involved, so I think he at least tolerates me. Despite all the trouble he's caused, he'll always have a special place in my heart." Lefou stated. "Still, it does make me rather jealous of the bond you have with Philippe. He'd do anything for you."

Belle smiled and extended her hand out, allowing Philippe to lick her knuckle. "He is such a sweet thing." She murmured, as Philippe gently rubbed his head against her.

Lefou removed the black fur that had collected on his brush and moved over to Wilbert. He started by combing the horse's messy, tangled mane. "Speaking of strongly built and sweet things, what's going on with you and your boyfriend?"

Beast's eyes widened, while Belle audibly gasped, in fact she almost shrieked. "Lefou!" She cried, her cheeks flushed pure red. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"You could have fooled me." Lefou responded with a sly smirk, whilst still wrestling with Wilbert's troublesome mane. "You two spend nearly every waking moment together, anyone would think you're lovers."

"It's not like that at all! We're just friends." Belle insisted.

"Oh really? So what exactly do you and Beast get up to in private?"

"We- uh, we just, you know- we talk."

"And...?" Lefou pried.

"We just talk! What more do you want to know?!" Belle blurted out, clearly flustered. Beast chalked it up to the fact that she was being challenged about someone she claimed she had no romantic interest in. He didn't blame her for being embarrassed.

"Sure you do." He replied, although the young man didn't seem to buy it for a second. Lefou abandoned his current task and edged closer to Belle, as he was too absorbed in their discussion to carry on dealing with Wilbert's unruly fur. "You and him decided to turn in extremely early last night. What's the deal with that? Did the Beast want you to tuck him in and read him a bedtime story?"

"Of course I didn't read him a bedtime story." She answered, rolling her eyes, but also missing the mark entirely. Why was she suddenly taking everything so literally? She was normally quick witted and picked up on jokes easily. The colour was slowly draining from Belle's cheeks as she composed and collected herself, returning to her usual calm demeanour. However, it was probably wise for Beast to stay out of this for a little while longer. He would gladly avoid being confronted with the same questions.

"But you told me that you've read to him a few times." He rebutted.

"That's because I wanted to help Beast rekindle his love of books and he said I had a good voice for narration. He reads by himself now." Belle explained. "And if you must know, he and I... We slept together last night." She told him innocently.

"You did what?!" Lefou practically shouted, slightly taken aback. Belle was just giving him ammunition at this point. "That's a HUGE leap you two have made! Normally people start off small, like hand holding or gently caressing each other, and work their way up to that, but you- you've skipped a load of major steps and jumped straight into bed with him! Honestly, Belle, you surprise me, I wasn't expecting your relationship to be going in that direction. Then again, who am I to judge?"

Belle had realised her fatal error too late. Her eyes were about to fall out of their sockets and her entire face was a bright shade of red, like she had caught a nasty sunburn. She looked absolutely mortified. "No, that is not what I meant, and you know it!"

She took a deep, cleansing breath, to stop herself from screaming. "He was lonely and asked if I would keep him company... I just couldn't say no, so I let him sleep on my bed. He's been having some legimately awful nightmares lately. You should have seen how shaken up they've made him."

"You shared the same bed? Did you snuggle up to each other under the covers and cuddle all night?" He teased.

"NO! Are you even listening? Stop twisting my words and spinning your own narrative." She ordered.

"It's not my fault that you're being so vague." Lefou argued.

A frustrated sigh escaped Belle's lips as she ran her hand down her face. "He slept in the bed and I slept on it. I stuck to my side, and he stuck to his, there was no cuddling. End of story."

"Shouldn't you have been the one to sleep under the covers, not Beast?" He questioned.

Belle groaned. "Does it really matter?"

"Well, yes, it does, since he has all that fur to keep him warm, but you... You need as many layers as you can get. You'll freeze to death if you carry on like that." Lefou stated. "Or maybe you'll just catch a cold." He added less dramatically.

"I was doing my best for him. He needs to be comfortable so that he can rest properly in order to aid his recovery, what happens to me is not the main concern."

"But you need to take care of yourself too. You're not going to be of any help to him if you get sick." Lefou said softly, adopting a more serious tone. Beast completely agreed with that sentiment and wished he could vocalise his concern... But then they would know he'd been spying on them. "What about that nasty gash on your forehead?" He questioned, tapping the side of his temple. Belle gritted her teeth and pulled on a strand of her dark, chocolatey hair, covering the injury she had sustained from Gaston. As if hiding it would make it magically disappear. "Looks rather deep, have you been taking care of it as much as you have with Beast's wounds?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Not to mention you've been working too hard. You're going to burn yourself out. Besides, he seems to be doing just fine to me."

"He's not fine." Belle muttered. It was safe to say that her embarrassment had faded once again. "He was shot twice, that is not something you can just shrug off."

"You said that he was mauled by a pack of hungry wolves, and was walking around not even two days later." He countered. "Don't you think you're being a bit too overbearing? You need to give him some space to breathe and do things on his own. He's not like us, Belle. If it were anyone else, they would be out of action for months, or worse-" He stopped himself. The tension in the air was palpable. Belle's brown eyes glistened as she fought back tears. They all knew what he would have said.

 _Dead._

Lefou touched Belle's arm comfortingly "The worst is over now, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

She shook her head and pulled away, refusing to meet Lefou's gaze. "You don't know that." She replied through a hoarse whisper. "Any day now, his health could have a rapid decline. He could be internally bleeding, and we wouldn't know until the very last second. Even if we found out sooner, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I'm not a doctor, I barely managed to fix him with what I had." She murmured sadly. "All of this is my fault, I brought Gaston and the villagers here. I may as well have led them to him myself. So forgive me, but I cannot and I will not rest until I know without a shadow of a doubt that he is better." Belle stated firmly. Beast could see the conviction in her eyes, and heard it portrayed in her voice.

The young man was silent for a moment. "You see, this is why you give off the impression that there's something more to your relationship." He commented with a sweet smile, as he brought the topic full circle.

Belle laughed half heartedly as she wiped her eyes. "Not this again." She grumbled. "Are you ever going to give up?"

At least she chuckled. Beast guessed that Lefou was trying to cheer her up with playful banter. "Not until you admit that you have feelings for him." He taunted, waving an accusing finger at her.

Belle swatted his hand away. "Well, you're going to be waiting a long time, so you may as well quit while you're ahead. You're looking too deeply into this, so I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to play match maker."

Beast found it incredible that she was able to bounce back so fast. He should have been accustomed to it by now, but Belle never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I know you're hiding something because you are, without question, a terrible liar. Even a blind man could see that you and Beast aren't just friends."

"But we are friends! There is nothing else to it, how many more times do I have to tell you?"

She was certainly on the edge of her tether now. Beast wondered how much longer she could last under this bombardment of questions before she exploded.

"You mean to tell me you have never gotten lost staring into those big, sad blue eyes of his?" Lefou questioned, folding his arms whilst giving her a judgemental and sceptical look.

"No! Well... Maybe once or twice." Belle admitted.

 _That's strange..._ Beast thought. The amount of times that staring into Belle's dark brown eyes had caused his grasp on reality to slip away was immeasurable.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Lefou commented. "What about his strong arms? They're firm, muscular... I bet he gives warm hugs."

"I have hugged him a handful of times, but that's only because he needed comforting." She replied, being extra careful as to not set herself up. Belle's eyebrows furrowed with suspicion. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were mildly interested in him."

Lefou smirked. "I'm just trying to gauge if he's available or not. Beast is not that much different from Gaston. He's big, strong, hairy..." He listed, counting on his fingers. "Only downside is that he can be mildly assaulting to look at, but if you can look passed his appearance, then so can I."

Belle snorted a laugh, whilst her nose wrinkled and her face scrunched up in such a sweet manner. "I hate to break it to you, but you are not his type."

"And you are?"

 _Yes, most definitely._ Beast wistfully imagined making his presence known by piping up with that.

"I don't know, you would have to ask him." She said with a tiny shrug.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to get rid of the competition? Are you worried that I would steal him from you?" Lefou taunted.

"You can believe whatever you want." Belle told him.

Lefou chuckled, before he leaned closer and whispered into her ear. Due to his array of heightened senses, which included hearing, it was second nature for Beast to tune in to what Lefou was muttering so secretively. "You're right. Unlike you, I wasn't made for him. You two were simply meant to be together."

Belle's lips curled up into a pleasant smile. Did she like that thought? However, the perfect world she must have pictured in her mind faded in an instant. There seemed to be a swirling black ocean of misery behind those brown orbs as her expression cracked, and shifted into a frown. She retreated towards the wall and buried her face into the palms of her hands. Belle ran her fingers down her features, pulling on her eyelids and stretching her cheeks as she reach her chin, and then allowed her arms to fall by her side. She rolled her head back and looked to the sky, as if to search for some sort of answer that it would provide. Belle choked up and clasped one hand to her chest, like she was trying to shield her aching heart. "Even if that were true... Beast just lost the only family he's ever known. The servants have been by his side throughout this whole ordeal, and they were taken from him in an instant. He's wracked with guilt and his head is all over the place. He thinks that he should have died instead. Meanwhile, I can't live with the fact that I'm partly responsible for their deaths - I'm barely keeping it together, even though I know I have to stay strong... For him. I'm the only one that's stopping him from being consumed by the unimaginable pain he's in, and if I succumb to that as well... Then there's no saving him. He's a mess, I'm a mess! It's a miracle that our relationship even survived such a massive blow. Now isn't the time to test boundaries and push forwards in search of something more. Now is the time to mourn."

Beast sunk to his knees, practically collapsing onto the step he had been residing on for the past few agonising minutes. He rested his paw on the stone wall, wishing that there was no gap between them, that he could touch Belle's back and sooth her, comfort her. He wanted to cradle her in his arms and say or do anything that would make her feel better. He would go to great lengths, move heaven and earth, just to make her happy.

"Belle..." Beast heard Lefou say her name softly. There was a quiet whimper and stifled sobs. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have badgered you if I knew you would get upset. I wasn't teasing you because I thought it was funny to see you so embarrassed... I just wanted to get to the truth. For once, I'd like to do some good and help you both find happiness. You shouldn't blame yourself, none of this is your fault. A few short days ago, I was on Gaston's side, I let Gaston get out of control, I didn't vouch for your father when I knew Gaston had tried to kill him, I was involved in storming the castle and driving a wedge between the two of you... If anything, I'm far more guilty of causing all of this than you are. I know it's a mess and I know it's hard, but I believe that a great amount of good can rise from the ashes of such a tragedy. If your friendship can survive this, then it can survive anything, and perhaps one day it could grow and blossom into something more. What you and Beast have accomplished in less than a week is remarkable... Don't throw it away."

Belle sniffled and the crunching of snow underfoot filled the air as Lefou most likely drew closer to her. "It's alright, go on, dry your eyes." He told her comfortingly.

For a moment, there was silence and the world stood still, with only a gentle breeze rushing passed and rustling the leaves on the frozen hedge rows. Shadows creeped across the ground, which were cast by the rolling clouds. Beast exhaled deeply, his breath visible, as his shoulders sagged and he leaned his head against the wall. He knew that, just like him, Belle had been swallowed up by guilt and grief, but... He could have never predicted the magnitude of her suffering. Why was she the one who needed to be strong? Why was he so weak? Why...?

"Lefou..." Beast heard Belle's muffled whisper. He pictured them embraced in a tight, warm hug, with her face pressed into Lefou's shoulder. "Have you ever been with someone and felt like you've found a missing part of yourself in them? That they understand you more than anyone else? It feels like they are the only that..."

"Gives you a sense of je ne sais quoi?" He finished for her.

She let out a strangled laugh, her throat raw. "That's the best way to describe it." She agreed. "I just like to be with him... That's all."

Another wave of silence followed, but unlike the last, this one was short lived. "Uh, Belle, you're gripping me too hard." Lefou uttered.

"Oh, sorry." She apologised.

"It's fine. You're not used to having this much room to work with ever since you met Beast. Just try not to suffocate me next time." He jokingly replied. "Also, don't look now but Beast is coming over so you might have quite a bit of explaining to do."

"WHAT?!" Belle screamed. Beast's brow became knitted with confusion, as he was evidently not walking towards the duo, he was still hidden in the exact same spot. Did Lefou know he had been listening for the entire duration of their conversation?

The young man howled with gut-bursting laughter. "Lefou! That's not funny! Why would you do that?!" She yelled scornfully, followed by a loud thump.

"Ouch!" He squeaked. Belle must have punched him for tricking her, which Beast couldn't help but smile at that. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. You have to admit, it was a little funny. You should have seen your face."

Perhaps now was the best time to interject, now that Belle had been allowed to vent and subsequently cheered up. Even though Beast hated eavesdropping - since gaining knowledge that wasn't supposed to be shared with him was morally wrong - at least he could now fully understand what was troubling her. He didn't have much of a choice but to go with different means in order to learn the truth, because she would never have expressed her real emotions if his presence was known.

Beast hoisted himself up by pulling on the back leg of the horse statue and rose to his feet, before descending the final steps. His paws were enveloped by the white, fluffy sheet of snow once he touched down close to the stables. He glanced over at the two friends, with Lefou appearing to be mildly pleased with himself despite rubbing his sore arm, the part of his body that fell victim to Belle's assault. Speaking of whom, Belle was unreadable when her back was facing him.

"Alright, so maybe it was funny... At least somewhat." She begrudgingly agreed.

Beast treaded softly as he approached. He partly wanted to sneak up on Belle and play along with Lefou's joke, but he wasn't going to take extreme measures in order to succeed. If he got caught, then he got caught. If she even felt a slight twinge of joy from his surprise appearance, then that was all he could hope for. Lefou looked over Belle's shoulder and met his gaze, so he appropriately greeted the young man with a silent wave of his paw. "Huh, what a coincidence, he actually is making his way over to us." Lefou commented.

Belle chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Lefou, you're going to try that one on me again only seconds after your first attempt?" She questioned, shaking her head with disapproval. "You aren't going to fool me twice in a row."

His strides were large, meaning that he was standing directly behind Belle and practically breathing down her neck in a matter of seconds. He was surprised that she hadn't heard him, since he was so heavy footed even when he deliberately tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Belle, I'm serious, turn around and see for yourself." He instructed, his eyes still fixed on Beast, his expression filled with a mixture of nervousness and concern. Was Lefou worried about Belle being seen by him when she was in such a state?

Belle whirled around, her red and puffy eyes widening with astonishment as soon as she caught sight of his torso, and quickly did a double take, before staring up at his face. "Beast!" She cried, her voice cracking. Streaks of wet tears stained her cheeks, which shimmered in the sun, whilst her lower lip quivered as she tried to clench her jaw. In her white knuckled hand she tightly clutched a handkerchief, which Lefou had most likely loaned to her.

"Boo." He said nonchalantly, without a hint of enthusiasm as he clawed at the air. His dry delivery was on purpose.

She laughed, almost too hard for it to be genuine. "How scary." She commented, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she chuckled.

"Hello, Belle." Beast greeted properly. "Are you alright?" He asked delicately as his gaze softened.

"I'm fine!" She answered, with a forced, toothy smile and hammed up cheerfulness that was undoubtedly fake. He knew she would deflect the question. "What are you doing out here?"

He treated her to his own smile, curling his lips back to reveal his fangs. "I wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh, well, as you can see, we're tending to the horses." Belle replied, gesturing at the trio of stallions with a sweep of her hand. They were lucky none of them had gotten bored from lack of attention and wandered off. However, Wilbert, who he guessed was the worst offender, had fallen asleep again. "After all, they won't brush themselves!" She added, followed by another disingenuous laugh. The telltale sign was reflected in her eyes, as the corners didn't wrinkle. It would seem she hadn't fully recovered and repaired her fractured brave-faced facade.

"Who do we have here then?" Beast enquired as he approached the horses. He already knew their names, but he wanted to be introduced to them properly. He noticed Belle inconspicuously wipe her cheeks with the handkerchief before discreetly handing it back to Lefou. The young man then took charge and walked passed Beast, prodding Wilbert and waking him up. The horse inhaled sharply and snorted, clearly displeased with being disturbed.

"This is Wilbert. He's mine. I know he's not much to look at, but he can be very easy-going and a joy to ride... As long as you stay on his good side." He explained, patting the gypsy cob on the neck. Lefou then reached over with his other hand and stroked the mane belonging to the friesian cross. "And this is Magnifique. He's- well... He used to be Gaston's, but I've decided to claim ownership. This one doesn't associate with other horses, he's a loner, but he's perfect in every other field. You name it, he can do it."

"And you've already met Philippe." Belle added, walking over and hugging her horse.

Beast smiled. "You've grouped together quite an interesting bunch. At this rate, we're going to run out of room in the stables. Are you sure you're not trying to set up a horse sanctuary?" He joked.

"I bet we could fit at least thirty to forty horses in the gardens and leave them to roam freely." She stated.

"As much as I would love to see that, it wasn't an invitation." He responded. "Where would you even get that many horses?"

Belle smirked mischievously. "Oh, we would find a way."

"Anyway, this small herd you have in your care... I think they're all wonderful."

Belle dug her hand deep into the pouch that was strapped to her waist and produced three small orange carrots. "I was saving these for later, to feed to the horses as a reward for standing still and being well behaved whilst we groomed them. But you can give them these carrots now, if you would like." She offered, holding the vegetables out to him.

Beast's eyes lit up, and the horses mirrored his excitement. They snapped to attention in unison and patiently waited for their special treat, tails swishing with enthusiasm. "Can I? Really?"

"Of course." Belle replied with a sweet smile. This one felt real. It was the kind of smile she gave him that never failed to make his heart melt. She walked over and dropped the carrots into his large paws.

He flashed back to the days in his youth, where he would play in the stables and slip carrots to the horses, whilst breathlessly talking non-stop to them. It was thrilling to be in the presence of such mighty and loyal beasts. He couldn't wait to relive that.

But... Beast wasn't a sweet, innocent child anymore. These animals didn't perceive the world like Belle and Lefou did. To them, he was a massive, hulking, fearsome creature. A predator. A threat. Their fight or flight instincts would surely kick in. Would these horses be too afraid to set foot anywhere near him? Would they even accept food off of him?

He closed his clawed fingers around the carrots. "What if I scare them?" Beast whispered, his eyes cast towards the ground as the feeling of uncertainty overwhelmed him.

"You won't." Belle told him confidently. "Philippe is familiar with you, so if you go to him first, he'll interact with you calmly, which will set an example to the other horses that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Magnifique rarely spooks." Lefou chimed in as he crossed back over to Belle. "And Wilbert, well... He can be a puzzle at times. Since you have food, then I guess he won't care. As long as he gets to eat, you won't have a problem with him."

"See? You don't have to worry, you'll do fine." She said comfortingly. "Go on, give it a try, I know you're going to love it."

Beast took a deep breath. "Alright. But don't blame me when your horses start running amuck." He replied.

He tucked two of the carrots safely into his inside pocket as he carefully approached Philippe. Belle's horse lifted his head and his ears perked up. "Hello there, Philippe, good to see you again." Beast greeted. Philippe tossed his head back and took two short strides towards him. Beast raised his paw and the grey peppered horse pressed his nose against it. Beast beamed with happiness and glanced over his shoulder at Belle, who smiled brightly. He turned his attention back to Philippe and held up the carrot. "Here, this is for you, since you're such a good boy."

Philippe sniffed the carrot, quickly discerning what it was and taking a bite of the delicious vegetable. Beast watched as he swallowed hard and gleefully munched on the rest.

"Do you think he heard what we were talking about?" Belle whispered to Lefou.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything to us about it, so I guess not." Lefou whispered back.

"He must have noticed that I had been crying." She muttered.

"There's no way he didn't see that." He agreed. "Maybe you should tell him what you've been going through. He's bound to ask eventually." He then suggested.

"I can't." Belle responded, her voice still hushed.

Beast pretended that he was completely ignorant to the conversation taking place behind him. Instead, he ran his paw down Philippe's face, whilst stroking his neck with the other paw, just under the neatly combed mane. "See you later, boy." He said, before moving on to Wilbert.

"But Belle, you said so yourself, he's the only one who will be able to _truly_ understand." Lefou protested.

"It doesn't matter, he has his own emotions to deal with, I can't weigh him down with mine too." She rebutted. "His mental state is fragile enough as it is. This could break him. I don't want- no, I can't be the one responsible for that. I'm supposed to save him, not hold him down and force him to drown in his own sorrow."

"You can't save him if you're drowning too."

Beast gritted his teeth and clenched his fist so tightly that he could feel his claws digging into his rough pad. Having sensitive hearing was not a blessing. He wished he could block them out, focus his ears on the chomping of carrots and the horses hooves scraping and pawing against the ground but he **couldn't.**

"Hello, Wilbert, nice to meet you." He greeted Lefou's horse. The gypsy cob drowsily examined him with tired eyes, and a spark of fear ruptured and spread inside his now alert brain. Wilbert neighed with panic and backed away towards the stables, his body trembling with fright. Beast retreated, in case Wilbert reared up and tried to boot him. One well placed kick from those large hooves would put him down permanently. He needed to act fast in order to calm the horse's nerves, he couldn't allow Belle or Lefou do it for him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the second carrot, and cautiously approached Wilbert again, whilst holding the vegetable out in clear view. He waved it from side to side, like a pendulum, to assure that the gypsy cob spotted the treat. "Easy, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to give you this." Beast spoke soothingly.

Wilbert snorted and hesitantly drew nearer, his eyes fixated on the juicy carrot, like he was hypnotised. Beast extended his arm, as it was clear that Lefou's horse wasn't comfortable with getting too close. Wilbert eyed him with suspicion, and perhaps a hint of contempt, as he stretched out his neck and snatched the carrot from Beast's grasp. He watched as the stubborn horse wolfed it down whole. "Good boy. You deserve that for all the running around you did yesterday. Lefou wouldn't have managed without you."

Belle applauded his effort. "Well done, excellently handled." She complimented. She looked like she had been holding her breath the entire time, her lungs were ready to collapse.

"Thank you." Beast replied gratefully, as he moved on to the final horse. Magnifique stood rooted to the spot, unflinching even as he got within a hair's breadth of the friesian cross. He took out the last carrot and offered it to Magnifique. Up close and personal, Gaston's old horse certainly was... Magnificent. He reminded Beast of his father's horse - he was fearless, obedient, powerful. But there was also a great deal of intelligence behind those dark eyes. He'd been too preoccupied with admiring him, that he didn't notice that Magnifique hadn't so much as licked the carrot, and now Wilbert was leaning over for a bite. "No, don't be greedy, you've already had yours." Beast scolded, giving him a warning tap on the nose and shoving Wilbert's head away.

He turned back to Magnifique and held the carrot directly by his mouth. "Here, this is for you. Go on, take it." Beast encouraged him. Magnifique barely moved a muscle as he opened his mouth and ate the carrot slow and calculatedly. Beast stroked his ears and ran his clawed fingers through the horse's bristly mane. The friesain cross didn't seem to mind, in fact he didn't have a care in the world. Admittedly, he didn't express any emotions, not even enjoyment over the delicious carrot. "I hope you liked that."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, especially not with Beast, so please don't say anything to him." He overheard Belle's quiet pleading.

"I can't make any promises, you never know what might slip out during conversation." Lefou replied.

"Lefou, I'm serious." She muttered low and roughly.

"I know you are. You don't need to panic, your secret is safe with me." He reassured her.

 _If only they knew._ Beast thought, staring solemnly at the ground. He felt more rotten with every passing second.

His paw trailed along Magnifique's neck, before reaching the muscle joint of his front leg and falling off his body entirely. Suddenly, Philippe and Wilbert swarmed and cornered him up against Magnifique, who didn't move an inch despite the pressure being forced on him. Philippe managed to poke his nose inside Beast's jacket and begin his search for more carrots. "Whoa, take it easy. I'm sorry, they're all gone." He said, wriggling out of the cramped spot and showing the trio his empty paws, as well as turning out his pockets. "See? You've had them all."

Philippe and Wilbert bowed their heads, disappointment radiating from their body language, while Magnifique seemed indifferent about the lack of treats.

Belle chuckled. "Looks like you've made some new friends." She commented. "Now you have more horses to pet, as well as speak to."

Beast hummed in agreement as he patted Philippe's shoulder. "It would seem so. I can't wait to spend more time with them. I hope I can figure out what's on their minds."

"Wait, he can talk to horses?" Lefou questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Not talk per se..." Beast trailed off.

"It's a long story." Belle replied. "I'll tell you about it later."

Beast left the horses and walked over to Belle and Lefou, his gaze fixated on the former. There was nothing more that needed to be done here. Now was the time, his moment, his chance to tell her about his past and forge ahead to create a bright future - a future where they could be together. This was the path he now chose, that he would follow to the very end. She must have noticed the burning sense of ambitious in his eyes as she stared up at him. "Belle," He uttered her name breathlessly "I was wondering if you- if we could-"

"Beast!" Lefou butted in, sliding into his field of view and obscuring Belle's face. "Sorry to interrupt. I know you must be dying to talk to Belle, you always are, but there's something I've been wanting to speak to you about. It won't take long, I promise."

"But- oh, alright then." He said with a sigh. There was no point resisting or having an argument. Another few more minutes couldn't hurt. There was no need to rush, the day was still young... He still had time. Besides, he valued Lefou's wellbeing and what he had to say just as much as anyone else.

"If you need anymore time to pull yourself together, now is your chance." He heard Lefou whisper to Belle as they stepped to one side. Was he merely stalling for her or did he actually have something playing on his mind that he wanted to discuss? Perhaps it was both.

"So, what is it?" Beast asked once they were a fair distance away, just beside one of the icy, leaf covered hedges. He glanced over at Belle, who had positioned herself where she could watch the horses whilst cuddling Philippe. Her horse had his ears folded back and his head was hung low, now becoming attuned with and reflecting her emotions. She had a vacant expression, her skin was as white as the snow and her eyes swirled into a vortex of dark emptiness. She didn't react to Philippe sheepishly licking her hand, so it was unlikely that she was paying attention to their conversation, although they were still in earshot.

Seeing her in such a way... It was killing him. He wished that she would reach out to him, instead of gagging herself, forcing her to run and hide - to confined in anyone that wasn't him - dancing around her emotions like they meant nothing compared to his problems, like they meant nothing to him. It wasn't fair. Belle needed to feel like she could express herself too.

"I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me this morning." Lefou stated, snapping back Beast's attention. "When I went off on my own after breakfast, I came out here to the gardens, and returned to the fountain to collect my thoughts. The experience you had with your father, and the fact that you dared to share something so private with me... It was incredibly touching. As I began to go over your words in my head, I saw my own life unfold before my eyes and I soon realised that... For over ten years, I haven't been living at all. I've been drifting, only able to find meaning and worth when I acted upon Gaston's every whim. My memories with him didn't seem so pleasant anymore. I know now that it wasn't friendship. I traced back to the very moment I stopped valuing myself and my wellbeing, and sure enough... I found that my life ended when Gaston walked into it. It was always about him. He never cared for me. I can't believe I sacrificed so much to be with him. I don't think I ever truly loved Gaston. I loved the idea of him. I was intoxicated with the thought that he and I had a chance to be together when I should have known... He wouldn't have looked at me twice. I was a means to an end." He muttered.

"So, I knew what I had to do. I marched back up to the dungeon, and I told him directly to his face, I looked him dead in the eye - I told him that I mirrored his feelings, that he meant nothing to me. There wasn't a single thing he could say or do to change my mind. I didn't want to see him again, he could rot for all I cared. And not once did I break, I never backed down, I followed the example you set when you spoke to him yesterday. He didn't say a word as I left. I don't intend to visit him again. The best part is that, as I went about my day and helped Belle move the servants into the ballroom, the parasitic worm inside my head, that made me think about him every second of every day - it was gone! I can't even describe how exhilarating it was to finally stand up to him. It was like a breath of fresh air, like the shackles that tied me to him for so long had been broken. I had opened a new door, and for the first time, sprawled out in front of me, was an endless number of possibilities. I could taste freedom, and it never felt sweeter. And all of that is thanks to you. I can't put into words just how grateful I am."

Beast smiled proudly. At last, Lefou had stepped out of Gaston's shadow and found true freedom. He had forgotten what that felt like, so at least the young man could experience it in his stead. "You don't have to thank me, Lefou. You are the one that made it happen. I merely gave you advice, it was up to you to interpret it and choose to act upon it."

"...I never thought about it that way." He murmured. "Even still, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I was in such a bad place, torn between this unfamiliar situation I had been thrusted into and my love for Gaston, but you talked some sense into me. You showed me there was more to my life than him. I greatly appreciate that and I wish I could do the same for you."

A laugh escaped Beast's lips. "You don't owe me anything. When I told you about my father, when I expressed my thoughts about your situation, I wasn't seeking some form of reward or praise for my actions. I saw someone in need, and I wanted to help them. Seeing you so happy is enough for me."

"Well, it's a bit too late now since I'm already working on something for you." Lefou replied, his gaze drifting over to Belle. "It's just taking longer than I expected. But I hope I can return the favour some day soon."

"If that's what you're set on doing, then I can't stop you. Just don't pour all your time and energy into this one favour." He warned. "You have made huge strides today. But you're not out of the woods yet. It may seem that way, but don't be fooled, you still have rocky road ahead. This sense of euphoria will pass. Don't let up, keep pushing, don't allow your efforts to go to waste. We don't want you to second guess yourself and fall short of your goal, it could lead to a rebound. The freedom you got a taste of? Hold tight to that feeling and never let go or look back. And soon, Gaston, and the years you spent in that toxic relationship, will be a distant memory."

Lefou's smile was stretched to its maximum capacity, his yellow stained teeth in full view. There seemed to be a small improvement to his dental hygiene, from what Beast could tell. He had brushed them for starters. Perhaps he would have a full set of pearly whites in the future.

He looked absolutely elated, like he couldn't contain himself for a moment longer. He was ready to explode with charisma. His eyes sparkled like diamonds as he closed the gap between them and threw his arms around Beast, embracing him in a tight hug. Beast was stunned, he didn't know what to do with himself. He'd never been shown this kind of affection from another man before. He arms were fastened to his side and he couldn't wriggle free from Lefou's vice like grip. He stood there awkwardly, staring down at Lefou, the young man's cheek rubbing against his shirt. He glanced up at Beast, his smile vanishing in an instant when he was greeted by a bewildered expression.

"Too much?" Lefou asked bashfully.

Beast's wide eyes softened and his face relaxed as he shook his head. "No, not at all." He then achieved some elbow room and wrapped his arms around Lefou's shoulders, accepting the friendly embrace.

Lefou's bright, beaming smile returned as he pulled away. "Thanks again for this morning. I'll never forget what you said to me."

"I'm always lurking around if you wish to talk to me again, no matter what it is that might be bothering you."

"I know where to find you if I need anything."

Lefou looked over at Belle again and beckoned her with a wave of his hand. She noticed his silent call, stroked Philippe's muzzle and whispered into his ear, before she parted ways with him. "Did you two have a nice chat?" She asked pleasantly once she reached their private spot.

Beast and Lefou nodded in sync. "We did indeed." The former replied, his gaze captivated by her once again.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to try to untangle Wilbert's mane, it's like a bird's nest. His tail is even worse, I'm not looking forward to tackling that. I'll be over there if you need me." Lefou excused himself, bowing out of the conversation.

"I saw you two hugging." Belle said with a shy smile as she watched the young man trudge towards the horses.

"Did it look sloppy and awkward?" Beast asked gloomily.

Her smile grew wider as she turned to face him. "No, it was sweet." She answered honestly. "He really admires you."

He frowned. "I can't imagine why. I didn't do anything."

"Don't sell yourself short, you did plenty." She argued. "Whatever you said to him today has made an incredible difference. It's lit a fire in him. He's changing so fast, making progress in leaps and bounds. He's becoming his own person, and you can deny your involvement all you want, but you've played a key role."

Beast rubbed his neck and sighed deeply. "I've been thanked rather excessively today. First your father, then Lefou... It's very jarring, to say the least. I'm not used to being so appreciated. Before I met you, I would always take and take, but never I give... That's why I don't think I deserve it... I'm not worthy."

Belle reached out and cupped her hands around his other paw. She smoothly ran her fingers along his fur and looked up at him with warm, caring eyes. "But you are worthy. You just don't realise the impact you've had on their lives. On my life." She whispered.

He smiled and touched Belle's arm with his free paw. It was hard to imagine that he had a positive influence on the people he thought he had been dragging down, but if she believed that... Then he could start to believe it too.

There was a flicker of confusion that flashed across her calm expression. "Wait, my father? You spoke to him unprovoked?"

"Uh, yes, I did."

"Well, aren't you the social butterfly." She commented, giggling to herself. "What did you talk about?"

Beast avoided her gaze as he spoke. "Oh, you know, nothing too special. He told me bits and pieces about his life, the time he spent in Paris, as well as the village. But we spoke mostly about you. You're the apple of his eye."

She released her gentle grip on his paw and took a small step back. "He didn't say anything personal, did he?"

"I- um, I don't think so." He replied hesitantly. He was a terrible liar.

Belle eyed him with suspicion. "You don't think so?"

"No - no, he didn't say anything personal. Not to my knowledge, anyway."

She hummed in response, still seemingly on edge. "So, when did you find the time to speak to him? You should have been resting straight after breakfast. I asked Papa earlier if he would check up on you whilst I was busy - did he disturb you?" She questioned. "Because if he did, then he should have known better."

Beast shamefully lowered his head, biting his tongue as he pondered over his next move. He could let Maurice take the full blame or he could make up a cover story on the spot. But he didn't want to choose either of those options. Besides, he would probably fail miserably at the latter. Even if Maurice had promised to vouch for him, he didn't want to take her father up on that offer. He wanted to tell Belle the whole truth about his complicated past... He couldn't overshadow and doom such a meaningful conversation before it even begun with another lie. This was about love, honesty, trust. There could be no more secrets.

"Belle, the hour you gave me to spend on my recovery... I squandered it away sulking in my room and talking to Maurice in the library." He admitted guilty. The lack of sleep wasn't the main problem, it was the fact that she showed faith in him, whilst he had disobeyed and betrayed her. "I was too afraid to rest, because I was worried I'd have to face another nightmare. I know it's stupid, I know I shouldn't let these awful dreams bother me, but they do. My subconscious keeps tapping into my worst fears, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

She gave him a sympathetic look before she jerked her head to one side. Was that a hint of scorn he saw in her eyes? Did she intend to hide it? "I'm sorry for not doing as you asked... Are you angry with me?" Beast asked gingerly, almost like a child addressing their disappointed parent.

Belle brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. "No, I'm not angry. I'm happy that you decided to be honest with me, since I was so ready to pin the blame on my father. It's just... I thought we agreed that I'd let you get out of bed and walk around as long as you took it easy and didn't strain yourself. That includes listening to me when I tell you that you need to catch up on sleep. It's a vital part of the healing process."

"I know, but you haven't exactly kept to your end of the bargain either. You promised to let me do things for myself on a trail period, but you haven't. You've been doing everything for me. You changed my bedsheets, you cleaned up all of the blood stains, you fixed the broken dog door, you made breakfast for everyone, you cleared the table, you moved the servants into the ballroom, you looked after the horses, you have constantly been tending to my wounds and you have made me try various healing remedies, just to make the pain slightly more bearable. I'm beginning to think you didn't wake up one or two hours before me this morning, since you did half of what I just listed while I was still asleep."

"I woke up at the crack of dawn." She revealed, shying away from his unflinching gaze. "There was work to be done, and no one else could do it, so it fell to me to keep the castle in shape."

He sighed "Tackling such a massive workload after sleeping for only a few hours is a recipe for disaster. You of all people should know that. At least with the servants their chores were spread evenly between them, they each had a certain role that covered a handful of tasks, but you - you can't possibly fill the void they left behind on your own. You're working yourself to the point of exhaustion and heading straight towards an early grave."

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think? Besides, I'm aware of my own limits, and I'm not doing this alone, since I've had plenty of help from Lefou and Papa." Belle rebutted.

"Help? You and I both know that's not true. They haven't done nearly enough as you. You've been less lenient with them compared to me, but you've still let them take regular breaks and skip out on some chores entirely. Take Maurice, for instance, he's only helped you with two things today; preparing breakfast and cleaning away the leftover pots. But you still ended up doing the majority of the work. Face it, you've merely tasked them to assist you occasionally because you don't want anyone to know that you're struggling." Beast deduced. "Listen, I'm not trying to break you down or make you think that you're weak, because you are so much stronger than I am. And I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you've done for me, I do, more than anything, but you have to let me take care of myself. You have to let me help you. Why must I stand by and watch you slave away?"

"Why?" She repeated in the same vein as he did. Belle chewed on her lip, to hide the fact that she didn't have an answer. "Because you could pull your stitches if you're not careful."

Beast was so flabbergasted by her excuse, he could barely string a sentence together. "Doing what?!" He managed to blurt out. "I'm not going to be running a mile! All I want to do is make your life a little bit easier. Earlier, I offered to help you with tidying away our leftovers, but you turned me down. How would I injury myself further by carrying a stack of plates into the kitchen? You're incessant worrying has stopped you from making any sense." He argued.

"Belle, this needs to stop. You can't keep putting me first before your own needs." He told her in a softer tone.

Belle was silent for a moment, as she clenched her teeth and stared at the blanket of snow surrounding his paws. "Can you blame me?" She muttered quietly, a strand of hair shielding her eyes. "Do you know what I went through that night? Do you have any idea? When I rode back to the castle, and I saw the crowd of villagers at your front door, I feared that I might have already been too late. But when I saw you again up there, on that tower..." She trailed off as she glanced up at the exact spot she was thinking of. "I thought that there was a chance, for you and I to make it out alive. I wanted to believe that everything could go back to the way it used to be between us. I held onto that belief as I watched you make death defying leaps over that chasm. That hope was the only thing driving me forwards, I... I wanted to meet you on the other side, I wanted to be with you again. After you spared Gaston, and crossed that final gap, I thought that it was over, that we had claimed some form of victory. We were going to live! But- but then, he- he came back and-"

She began to shake and weep. Anguish and sorrow hit him like the waves of a stormy sea, almost as if he could feel her pain. Beast immediately rushed to console her, cupping her head delicately with both paws. She met eyes with him, a river of hot tears flowing down her cheeks. He gently wiped them with his thumb, being mindful not to scratch her face. Belle sniffled softly and rested her hand on the back of his paw, savouring his touch, whilst he stroked her hair soothingly. "I saw Gaston reach for his gun, and I tried to warn you, but there was nothing I could do. I watched as he fired, whilst time seemed to slow to a painful crawl. I stood there, as the bullet punctured your side, causing you to recoil and fall down the stairs. I've never felt so helpless." She sobbed, bowing her head as she cried. "After Gaston was taken care of, and you passed out, I assumed the worst. I was convinced that you were dead. Even when I discovered a weak pulse and began to conduct that butchered operation, I didn't think I was saving you - I thought I was making it worse. I thought I was killing you. I did all I could, I removed the bullets, I stitched up the wounds, and then I just sat and waited, wondering when you would wake up - if you would ever wake up. I was too scared to check if you were breathing, in case- in case I had already lost you."

Belle whimpered. "I'm still waiting for death to sneak up and take you away from me. I know it's coming. I can feel it, lurking in the shadows, lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. I want to be able to stop it, but when the time comes... What if we can't run from it anymore? I don't want to lose you, Beast. I can't."

Beast nestled his paws behind her head. "Belle, look at me." He whispered, and she did so without hesitation. "You're not going to lose me, I'm right here."

Her dark brown eyes darted from left to right, examining his face, taking in every detail of his features, memorising them like she was never going to see him again. "For how long?" She uttered helplessly.

He sighed and pulled her in for a hug, which she gratefully accepted. He wrapped his massive paws around her tiny frame, cradling her in his arms as she clung to his jacket and buried her face into his shirt as she wept. Beast could feel her wet tears soaking through the fabric and on to his fur. He rested his chin on Belle's head, almost kissing her.

"It's all my fault!" She wailed. "None of this would have happened if I had kept your existence a secret. I brought them here! You nearly died because of me!"

"You didn't have a choice." He replied calmly.

"There had to be some other way to save my father! You trusted me with the enchanted mirror and I immediately used it against you. I should have done more!"

"It's easy to say that in hindsight, but in that moment, you were desperate, and your options were limited. If you did nothing, Maurice would have been carted away. You were only trying to prove your father's claims so he didn't seem like a madman, they were the ones that took that information and twisted it. The villagers saw me as a threat, not you. Gaston had a vendetta against me, not you. He was the one that pulled the trigger, _not you._ I don't blame you, Belle, so please... Stop blaming yourself."

"But what about the servants? Maybe if I had done something differently, they would still be alive! If the villagers never stormed the castle, you would have had more time to break the curse! You could have saved them if it wasn't for my foolishness!" She protested. Why was she so determined to pin the blame on herself?

"It was already too late. Nothing more could be done. Besides, the fault of their deaths lies solely on me. I am the one who was cursed, I had to face the consequences for my actions. Their fates were left hanging in the balance because of me, and when I was finally tested, I could not break the spell. None of that is down to you."

"But- but-" Her voice quivered.

"Don't speak. Just breathe." Beast instructed.

She breathed deeply, whilst her entire body continued to shake like a leaf. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Belle managed to choke out despite her violent sobbing. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You don't have to apologise." He responded. Beast went quiet for a few seconds, wondering what to say next. He noticed Lefou watching them from afar. The young man looked concerned and silently gestured if he wanted him to come over, but Beast waved him off, instructing Lefou to stay with the horses for now. This was between him and Belle.

He wanted to address what Belle and Lefou had been talking about before he made his presence known. However, that would mean revealing that he had been listening to their private conversation. He surmised that if he was being completely honest for the betterment of their future, then he would have to lay all cards on the table.

"I heard you and Lefou talking earlier-"

"What about?" She interrupted, lifting her head and snapping to attention.

"He was teasing you for the most part, but that's not what I wanted to discuss-"

"Whatever you heard, none of it was true!" She blurted out, cutting him off again.

"I know. No offence to Lefou, but I'm far more inclined to believe you compared to him." Beast replied. A sign of relief swept over her tear and snot covered face. "As I was saying, I wanted to discuss what you mentioned to him, about weighing me down with your emotions."

Belle opened her mouth to say something, but he continued before she could get a word in. "You shouldn't feel like you have to bury your feelings to protect my mental state. I know I seem fragile, but I don't need coddling. Even if you confided in me, and it pushed me closer to the edge of despair, I would still want to know what's wrong, because you shouldn't have to suffer in silence. I have spoken to you on many separate occasions about how I'm feeling, whilst you have listened to every word and comforted me, why can't you allow yourself to do the same? You can be open and honest with me, I want to know if you're struggling so that I can help you. We have both been through quite an ordeal, neither of us have come out unscathed. But I believe that if we share our worries and fears, we can work to overcome them, and become stronger together. But you have to stop pretending that everything's fine... And just talk to me."

"If you're worried about something happening to me, then how about we make a deal? If I promise to take regular, scheduled naps, see you for checkups and try every herbal remedy you want to force feed me, will you promise to let me help you with chores around the castle? That way, I'll be under your direct supervision, and you can keep a close eye on me in order to monitor my health. Fair?"

"Fair." She confirmed, nodding in agreement. "I promise to be less overbearing and to speak more openly with you from now on."

"Good. And I know it might not make a difference... The terror deep inside you, it won't vanish overnight. But soon, I hope you'll see... That I'm here to stay. I'll fight to stay alive, no matter what it takes. I'll always be by your side."

Belle smiled, the biggest, brightest, happiest smile he had ever seen from her, that made his heart skip a beat. "I want to believe that, more than anything in the world."

A wave of silence washed over them as Beast held her close. He wished that they could stay like this forever.

"It was starting to get really exhausting anyway, you know, pretending." Belle spoke up, laughing to herself, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the sun.

"I can imagine." Beast muttered. "You seem quite chipper now."

She gave him a gentle squeeze and then pulled out of their long embrace. "That's because of you. Like I said last night, being with you makes me feel so much better." She replied. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

Belle silently moved away from him, widening the gap between them. "Hold on a second-" She began, her face wrinkling up as she squinted at him. "How much of our conversation did you hear?!"

Beast rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her judgemental stare. "Um... Just um... All of it..."

"Unbelievable." She said as shook her head disapprovingly, attempting to come off as serious.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my first intention to eavesdrop. Sometimes I can't help it. My ears can be rather sensitive."

"It's fine. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been too curious for my own good and listened in on other people's conversations at least once or twice in my life." She replied. "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try to avoid it." He said with a sly smirk.

Belle chuckled and wiped her eyes with the grey sleeve of her father's jacket. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't mean to intrude, but is everything alright?" Lefou asked, walking over with Wilbert in tow. Philippe was also in close proximity and sniffing at the frozen hedges, whilst Magnifique had not budged from his particular spot.

"It is now." Belle answered, her gaze still fixated on Beast, as he smiled pleasingly at her response.

"That's good to hear." The young man replied, fiddling with the strands of black and white fur caught in the horse brush. "I thought you might need this." He added, digging his free hand into his pocket and pulling out the handkerchief from earlier. Wilbert instinctively sniffed at it, to see if the white cloth was edible. Lefou nudged his curious horse aside with his elbow and held the handkerchief out to Belle, who was still trying to wipe her face with the coat sleeve.

"Oh, thank you, Lefou. You're a life saver." She said, gratefully accepting the handkerchief and dabbing her eyes, nose and cheeks with it. "I've just been such a mess lately."

"Haven't we all?" He questioned.

"That's true." Belle said with a smile. But some good had come from that. Being able to relate to one another's struggles would help strengthen the bond that tied the group together.

"Anyway, no problem. You can keep that now, I don't really want it when it's had all your snot and tears on it."

"What a gentleman." She sarcastically remarked, which seemed to tickle Lefou, judging by his laughter. Belle finished off with the handkerchief and tucked it into the pouch attached to her belt, when Philippe plodded towards them and gently rubbed his head against her. "Aw, Philippe, did you come to check up on me? How sweet." She commented, happily wrapping her arms around the horse's neck. Philippe closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. Beast admired the thoughtful and tentative horse with wonder and amazement. Philippe certainly was a diamond in the rough.

"I take it you two had a heart to heart?" Lefou piped up.

"Something like that." Belle replied, pulling away from the short embrace with her beloved horse.

"See, what did I tell you? I knew you should have told him about what you were going through sooner."

"Don't you start." She warned.

"I wasn't!" He proclaimed, his voice squeaking due to how offended he was at the mere suggestion. Deep down, they all knew he was about to go off on a tangent about how right he was, which they couldn't exactly deny.

Belle rolled her eyes as her attention was drawn back to Beast. "I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. It was hypocritical of me to bottle up my emotions when I was encouraging you to speak out and confide in me. I should have heeded my own advice. I know that I should worry about myself, just as much as I worry about other people. I'm not sure what I was thinking, I feel like my head has been all over the place. At the time, I was only doing what I thought was best for you."

"You always do." Beast uttered, smiling warmly at her, which was a gesture she quickly returned. "Don't fret over it. To be honest, I have been keeping quite a few secrets from you as well. There are many things that I have yearned to tell you time and time again, but... I was too afraid of judgement and ridicule. But now, I have nothing more to hide, and not much left to lose. So, Belle... I've been meaning to ask you this for over an hour... Can I steal you away for a while? There is something I want to show you."

Beast offered Belle his outstretched, large, open paw. She stared at him for a moment, her knitted brow portraying a sense of puzzlement, before she eventually spoke up. "I don't see why not." She said with a tiny shrug, nestling her hand in his paw, which he closed his clawed fingers around.

His heart was pounding in his chest. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. But just as he was beginning to lead her off, Belle stopped dead in her tracks, and looked over her shoulder. "Lefou, will you be able to finish up here on your own?" She asked.

 _Why are the odds so stacked against me?_ Beast internally groaned at the small delay. _Then again, I could just be getting ahead of myself._

"Yes, I think I can manage." Lefou replied, leaning against Wilbert.

"Just make sure they have fresh hay and water. And if I'm not back in a few minutes, then you'll need to put them back in the stables. Oh, you also might need to-"

"Belle, I've got this. I know how to handle a couple of horses. You two go." The young man urged. "Whatever Beast wants to tell you, I don't think he can wait any longer. Either that or he desperately needs the loo."

Beast frowned at that lowbrow toilet humour, while Lefou grinned deviously.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Come find me if you need anything!" Belle told him as Beast began to walk up the stone steps and pull her along with him.

"I won't!" Lefou shouted after her.

They entered the castle hand in hand, but didn't stop to brush off the snow that had collected on their clothes and hair. After all, Beast's patience was reaching its limit. He wanted to get this out in the open as soon as possible - he wanted her to know everything - to free himself from the tangled web of lies. If he was willing to reveal such dark secrets, then it would prove how much she meant to him. Belle must have noticed how much of a rush he was in, since she did not protest as he practically dragged her away from the door. He was feeling a mixture of excitement and terror, causing adrenaline to pump through his veins. It was taking every ounce of his strength to not bolt towards the West Wing. How would she react? Would she place further trust in him or would she condemn him for his past mistakes? He couldn't accurately predict the outcome. The only way to find out was to see his plan through to the bitter end.

"What is it that you want to show me?" Belle asked as they ascended the stairs side by side. "I thought I had seen everything this castle has to offer."

"I'm not entirely sure if you've seen this before or not. It doesn't matter if you have, since the context is of greater importance." He stated. "I want to provide you with an explanation, and answer any lingering questions you might have."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it."

"Why do you say that when you don't even know what's in store?"

"Because you're excited to tell me about this secret of yours." She explained, her face beaming with postivity.

Beast smiled gingerly and squeezed her hand as they ventured onwards in silence. Eventually, they reached his bedroom, with Belle removing her red cloak and hanging it over the back of a chair once they entered. Meanwhile, he released her hand and approached the old family portrait. He stared solemnly at the torn canvas, his eyes drifting across his father's disfigured face before being drawn to his mother's comforting image. He was just about to steal a glance at his younger self, when he felt Belle's presence beside him, and his attention was instantly focused on her.

"I've looked at this painting before. Quite a few times, come to think of it." She stated, her gaze fixated on the aforementioned painting. She was still wearing her father's buttoned up jacket. "I first saw it when I snuck in here on the night that I arrived at the castle. Ever since then, I've taken the time to briefly study it when I'm in your room."

"Do you know why this picture is relevant?" He asked. Perhaps she had questioned one of the servants about it. That would certainly make explaining this mysterious painting to her marginally easier, so it was worth checking.

"No, I don't. I would have done some research if I had the time but... I never dug any deeper." Belle replied. "I have some theories, but they aren't exactly substantial. All I know is that it's a family portrait, and a very wealthy family at that. I've wanted to know why you have it for a while."

"I have it because... That's my family." Beast told her.

She fell quiet, swiftly glancing at him and then at the portrait, before repeating that cycle multiple times. "Your family?" She breathed in disbelief. Belle had heard about his mother and father, but she never pictured them like that. At least, he doubted that her imagination would jump to this conclusion.

"Yes. The blonde haired woman is my mother, the man wearing the black wig is my father, and the little boy in the middle..." He trailed off, his voice becoming lodged in his throat. The young prince - the spoiled brat, frozen in time, seemed like a separate being, Beast barely associated himself with that boy anymore. He didn't want to. Why was he forcing himself to admit it?

The reason was standing right next to him, staring up at him with curious eyes and waiting for the end of his sentence. Everything he did had a reason, and that reason was Belle. He was utterly devoted to her, and desperately wanted to prove it.

"...Is me." He finished.

Belle cocked her head slightly and studied his face, before walking towards the painting in order to inspect it further. "That's you?" She questioned, pointing at the young boy, her finger almost grazing the surface of the canvas. Beast nodded in confirmation, and she turned back to the picture once she got her answer. "You looked kind of cute back then."

Surprised by her reaction, he couldn't help but laugh. "Is it the baby face?"

"Definitely the baby face."

"I was a little over fed back then, we dined on rich food. My mother encouraged me to exercise more. I eventually shed the fat when I took up hunting, but... That was after I lost her." He muttered sadly, his gaze cast downwards.

Beast continued before Belle could interject with any words of comfort. "I've heard that before, people who knew me in my youth or saw portraits like this one have said I used to be 'cute'. I often wondered what thought crossed their minds afterwards, the words they were too polite to say. I'm sure the question on everybody's lips was 'Where did it go wrong?'" He said softly, looking at Belle with a gloomy expression. "Do you think that too?"

She shook her head. "No. The question on my mind is 'Who were you before?'"

His gaze shifted over to the black drapes as he spoke honestly. "I was an insufferable, pompous, know-it-all. Picture Gaston, but a thousand times worse."

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"I was cursed, wasn't I? The enchantress wouldn't have cast such a cruel spell on me without a good reason." Beast rebutted. "But I suppose it makes sense that you would think so highly of me. You weren't able to witness me at my worst first hand, after all. Plus, I've kept a large number details to myself."

"That's not true. You have told me about your mother's death and how it affected you throughout your life, you have told me about your father and how strong his influence was over you. He twisted you and corrupted you, changed your whole world view. That's what set you down this path, that's why you failed when the enchantress came to put you to the test." Belle protested.

"You're regurgitating everything I've told you, and what I'm hearing is simply not enough. Instead, I've created an elaborate tale showing how I'm the victim, how I'm the one that's blameless."

"I never said-"

"If you knew what I know, you would realise just how vague I've been." Beast interrupted. "You've told me so much about your past, trusted me with that knowledge, and every time I heard something new about you, it killed me when I couldn't do the same. I was afraid of ruining what we had, scared of opening up old wounds. I didn't want to stop running from the pain. But now, just this once, I'm going to throw caution to the wind and speak freely. No more secrets, no more lies. I will tell you whatever you want to know. I won't dance around the question or give you false information, I will answer to the best of my ability." He stated. "But before we delve deeper, there's something else I want to show you that will help me explain everything."

Beast crossed the room, hesitantly grabbing onto the large, tattered black drapes before turning back to Belle. She was stunned by his determination, and didn't know what to do with herself aside from watch. "Behind these curtains is a piece of my history. I haven't shown this to anyone for a very long time. Even I haven't seen it in over a decade. I would like you to be the first."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." He replied, with those words being followed by a deep breath to calm his nerves. He dreaded the thought of seeing his old face, that overwhelming sense of vulnerability it gave him, nevermind revealing it to the person he loved. Beast clenched his teeth and forced himself to pull the drapes back, allowing the light of day to touch the old painting that had been shrouded in darkness - out in the open once more, for all the world to see, so they could mock and torment.

He didn't even trade a glance with those piercing blue eyes depicted on the shredded canvas. It tied his stomachs in knots just thinking about Belle seeing his portrait longer than a few seconds, and yet, her stare was unflinching. Whilst Beast put a fair amount of distance between him and the painting, she walked up and stood directly in front of it. She then stretched, standing on the tips of her toes as she moved the clawed pieces and puzzled together the destroyed image.

Belle studied the picture long and hard, glancing between it and the family portrait, before looking back at him and finally speaking up, her voice thick with uncertainty. "Is this... You?"

"Yes." He replied. "That portrait was painted a couple of years before I was cursed. To commemorate my birthday, I think, although I don't remember which one... My memory is a little hazy. The way the artist captured my likeness was outstanding, so it doesn't leave much to be desired, and can give you an accurate impression of what I used to look like before I became this creature. I know it must be hard for you to believe, but that is me... Or rather, was me, once upon a time."

"I believe you."

"You do? How come?" He questioned. There was hardly any resemblance, he knew that from experience. Had she found something that he had missed all those years ago?

"Admittedly, it is hard to tell, everything about you is different compared to this portrait, except for the eyes. They aren't monstrous or animalistic, but noticeably human, even now. They're completely unchanged. I can see that it's you just by looking at them - those same blue eyes." Belle explained. "What about you, what do you see?" She asked, tapping the gold painted, spiral-carved wooden frame.

Beast briefly glanced at the portrait, and in that brief window of time, he felt his world shatter and crash down around him. For the past couple of years, life hadn't been as cripplingly hard when he couldn't remember what he used to look like. But one glance was all it took to remind him of how much he had lost - to burn the image of his old face in his mind. Those glory days, his old life, it was unattainable. The painting cruelly showed him and made it perfectly clear that Beast was a shadow of his former self.

"I can't bear to look at it." He muttered, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Right, of course, I should have known. I'm sorry, it was insensitive of me to ask." Belle apologised.

"No, it's fine, I just..." He trailed off as his gaze shifted onto the painting. Beast didn't turn away this time - he couldn't. Staring back at him was a young man, dressed in blue and yellow royal garments. He had long, flowing, blonde locks that reached his shoulders, and soft, unblemished skin. His ocean blue eyes were sharp, intimidating, fierce, Beast could feel them looking into his soul. His face was too real, too human. "...All I see is the worst part of myself."

"Why do you say that?"

He could feel his own eyes starting to sting, his vision blurred by the swell of tears as he refused to blink. "Because he was a monster hiding in plain sight. Everything was handed to him on a silver plater, but he deserved none of it. He was so selfish, he didn't care for anyone - not his servants, not his subjects, not even the maidens that were seeking his hand in marriage - nor did he treat them with a single ounce of respect. He was broken back then, after his mother's death, but that doesn't excuse his actions, it doesn't pardon the countless lives he ruined, by taxing that poor village into oblivion, to the point where they struggled to put food on the table. All that, just so he could fund a spending spree. Besides, he found ways to ignore his grief, by being self absorbed, worrying about his appearance, enjoying his luxuries, living everyday like it was a party. Anything to fill his cold dead heart. When it was all taken from him, when his only coping mechanism was gone, that was when he- when I truly broke." Beast clenched his fist tightly. "At least the monster was contained and couldn't hurt anymore people from the outside world."

"Why do you refer to your old self with those terms? You talk as if you're not the same person." Belle commented.

"We're not the same. Look at me, and then look at him. I'll never be like that again, my old body, my old identity, my old life, it's gone. Forever. The man you see in the portrait no longer exists." Beast stated. "And you know what the funny thing is? I'm _glad._ I hate him, I hate everything that I've done, I hate who I used to be. Aside from being human, there's nothing I would want to take back, not that condescending attitude, not that sense of entitlement, not that blatant disregard for other people's lives, and especially not that selfishness. I'm a better person now than I ever was, and I'm penniless, I'm unhappy, and I'm not even a person!"

Belle walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his trembling arm. His whole body was shaking, with anger, with scorn, but also a great deal of remorse. "I think you're a person." She whispered. "I think you're a better man than the people I've met. Compared to you, some of them are sorry excuses for human beings. The fact that you hate yourself for the way you used to behave proves that you've learnt from your mistakes. Admitting you were wrong isn't always easy, but you've come to terms with that and taken it in stride. You've grown and matured, and now... You're good, kind, caring, and selfless. From what I just heard about you, I would consider that a major change, and something you should be proud of."

Beast blinked back his frustrated tears and smiled as he touched her hand. "You should know by now that I owe that change to you."

"The good was always within you, it just needed to be brought out and given a chance to flourish. I couldn't have helped you unless you were willing." She replied. "I'm thankful that I got to meet you after the curse, instead of before. To be honest... I don't think I would have liked you very much, judging by what you've said."

He laughed. "I don't think many people did. But I'm glad I got to meet you too, even if I had to wait so many long, agonising years. You are the one silver lining to come out of this mess."

Belle smiled, but she didn't dwell on it, as something else seemed to cross her mind. "You mentioned subjects earlier, so you must have had some form of status, correct? Were you a noble or duke or lord?" She enquired.

"A prince." He said simply.

Her eyes widened. "So that means-"

"My mother was the queen and my father was the king."

Belle put her hand to her mouth and took a step back, her eyes sweeping across the room, examining the portraits, the candles, the balcony, the rose, before her gaze fell on him once more. "Now it all makes sense. The castle, the servants, the library... How could I have not seen it before?"

"I thought you would have figured it out too. Perhaps it was the spell creating a mental block. Whenever you were close to piecing together the truth, your mind hit a wall, stopping you from reaching a conclusion." Beast suggested.

"Maybe..." She muttered.

"You know now, that's all that matters. I would have told you before, but... I didn't think I was worthy of that title. I don't fit in to the ideals of what a prince should be."

"If you never planned to tell me, then why the sudden change of heart?" She questioned.

"Because I thought you should know - I wanted you to know. Because I trust you and value you." He answered.

"I can't believe it... All this time, you were a prince! That's insane! I thought only something like this happened in fairy tales."

"I'm sure it's a lot to take in, but I have so much more that I can tell you, from my earliest memories to the years I spent isolated. Although, it is a rather long story, so if you don't want to hear it, I understand-"

"No, I do." Belle interrupted. "I like long stories, since they are a more challenging, but overall fun read." She added, giving him a sweet smile.

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Well, that's wonderful! Where should I begin?" Beast asked. He wanted to leave the decision up to her.

"Why don't we start simple with your name?" She suggested.

"My name?" He choked out. He wasn't expecting that. No one had cared enough to ask for his name before...

Belle nodded. "Yes. I never asked you what your name was. I doubt you were called 'Beast' all your life, unless your parents could predict the future."

"Well, I- I never told you it. We never properly introduced ourselves." He replied. "I haven't heard anyone say my name in years. Even I don't refer to myself by my old name. I didn't think a creature like me deserved one."

"I'd like to hear it. I want to call you by that name."

"Alright, if you insist." Beast agreed, approaching Belle and closing the gap between them. He placed his paws on her shoulders and leaned towards her ear. "My name is... Adam." He whispered softly.

He moved away, and Belle turned to look at his portrait one last time, before pulling the drapes across and concealing it once more. She looked over her shoulder at Beast, her face beaming, whilst his heart was set ablaze. "I would love to hear your story, Adam."

* * *

 **A/N - I am back! Gosh, it's been so long. Has it been 7-8 months or something? That's a bit depressing. As a reward for your patience, I decided to write a really long chapter. I started working on this in early May, and I'm so glad it's finally finished so that I can show it to you all. I hope most of you stuck around for this installment, I'd hate to lose any wonderful readers because of my low motivation and inactivity.**

 **I don't think I'll be able to go back to the schedule of posting every Friday, but I would like to post a chapter at least once a month. But if I don't meet that deadline, then you will see a chapter whenever it is finished. Chapter 8 isn't going to be as long, so hopefully it won't take as long to write. And I won't be taking an extended break either, so yay!**

 **I hope there's been a slight upgrade in the quality of my writing since you last saw something from me. I've been working on it.**

 **I don't have much to add, but I would like to talk about the names of the horses. Magnifique is actually the name of Gaston's horse in the movie, I didn't make that up. As for Lefou's horse, I couldn't find his canonical name, so I named him Wilbert, as that was originally going to be Philippe's name in the animated version. Bit of trivia for you there. I also made sure to get the breeds of the horses right because boy I love horses and I wanted to be as accurate as possible. Used a source and everything.**

 **Apart from that... I know things may be looking up for Belle and Beast, but don't get too excited, as we don't know what might be lurking around the corner. Just thought I should warn you, but I can't give anything away.**

 **And that's about it really. It's good to be back, and I hope I get to see your thoughts about this chapter. If you've been waiting for it this whole time, then thank you, for not giving up on me. Seriously, it means a lot to me.**

 **I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
